The Dawning of Faith
by LJlashlarue
Summary: Dawn is growing up, and knows what she wants. The getting, however, may prove challenging. Set post series, AU, with no regard to season 8. 36 chapters, all are completed and updates will post regularly. **This is a romantic romance, not frankly sexual.**
1. Chapter 1

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter One

"Why the long face Dawnie?" asked Faith upon entering the room.

"No reason. Why should you worry about it when my own sister doesn't?"

"Well, Buff is pretty busy with all of the new kids coming in," Faith sat down beside her and clapped a hand on her jean-covered knee, "why don't you tell Auntie Faith all about it, kid?"

"I'm not a kid!" yelled Dawn, jumping to her feet. "I'm 18 today! Look at me! I'm taller than Buffy, and my boobs are bigger! Why does everybody keep calling me kid?" She stood in front of Faith, arms held wide. Faith looked.

Dawn was wearing snug jeans and a white tank top that showed that her boobs were indeed larger than Buffy's, and that she wore no bra. Her auburn hair spilled down her back in a silken waterfall, a few strands clinging to her face. Her face was red with anger, and Faith realized in surprise that while she was upset, she was not crying. She was in fact a striking young woman. And she definitely did not look like a kid.

"No," said Faith slowly, "no, you're not a kid anymore. Hell, you don't even have Slayer strength and you still fight. You faced the First, the Bringers, the Turok-han. No. A kid you ain't, you are a damn babe though. Your birthday, huh? Guess it kind of slipped everybody's mind, that sucks."

"It's not a big deal, I know everybody is busy. I've been busy myself; I only realized it was my birthday because it popped up on my PDA. I just want to be treated like a woman, that's all."

Tell you what Dawni- Dawn. Let's you and me go out, just two hot women having a good time, what do you say?"

"You mean it?"

"Damn straight," promised Faith, "and if you promise not to rat me out, I'll let you have _one_ drink. If I catch you sneaking another, and I _will_ catch you, I'll put you over my knee in front of everybody and spank you like a baby."

"Okay! I promise! Just let me go wash my face!" Dawn sprinted from the room and Faith's eyes followed her as she ran up the stairs. Not a kid at all.

A few minutes later Dawn reappeared, her eyes alight with excitement. "I'm ready!" Dawn announced.

_"I just hope I am,"_ thought Faith, as she stood up.

"Let's go then," Faith told her, and Dawn hooked her arm through Faith's as they headed for the door.

The music was loud, and for a Wednesday there was a pretty good crowd at the club, "Want to grab a table?" Faith asked.

"Not yet, let's dance!" Dawn grabbed her hand and fairly dragged the Slayer out onto the floor.

The pair drew a fair bit of attention, and though they both danced with other people both male and female, they always drifted back together after a time. Faith was not surprised that Dawn could dance, and she took a measure of pride in the admiring looks that the redhead drew.

There came a pause in the music, and Dawn and Faith applauded along with the rest as the band rose for a break. "Thirsty?" asked Faith.

"Yeah, and hungry, there's a table over there." They sat, and a waitress appeared.

"What's good to eat?" Faith asked. The waitress cast a lingering look at both Faith and Dawn, a sly smile on her face, but contented herself with answering the question appropriately.

"I'd stick with the appetizers," she said candidly, "the wings are good, fried mushrooms are great tonight, just got them in fresh this morning."

"Done deal, wings and fried mushes," Faith told her, "hot or mild Dawn?"

"Looks hot to me," said the waitress boldly, Dawn grinned and nodded.

"And two Singapore Slings," added Faith. The waitress cast an appraising eye on Dawn, who was trying very hard to look older.

"Screw it," said the waitress, "you don't look like cops, and anybody with a rack like that is old enough to suit me. I'll be right back with the drinks, I'm Chastity," she added, pointing to the pin on her chest.

"I think our waitress plays for 'Team Willow'," Dawn told Faith.

"I think you're right, did you see the way she was checking you out?"

"I thought I was imagining it," Dawn admitted.

"Not a bit, the fact is, everybody in the joint has been checking you out."

"Really?" Dawn squeaked, and she turned her head to look around.

"Don't get any ideas," cautioned Faith, "you're not a kid, true enough, but I'm not letting you get picked up in some club. You came with me, and you'll go home with me, kapeesh?" The look Dawn gave her set her skin on fire.

"Okay," Dawn said softly.

_"What the hell is this?"_ thought Faith as she rode out the feeling.

"Here you go, ladies," said Chastity, "the drinks are compliments of the two guys at the end of the bar."

Faith looked over at them, and looked back to Dawn. "This is the part where we decide whether or not to invite them over. It's also the part where I tell you that we don't owe them a damn thing for the drinks."

"They seem okay, maybe if we let them join us they'll pay for the food too. If they get out of line we'll just kick their asses."

"That's my girl," Faith smiled and waved the guys over.

"Hi, I'm Bill, and this is Ted," the blonde man said in introduction.

"You're kidding, right?" Dawn asked.

"'Fraid not," answered Ted, "although we have considered changing them."

"We were thinking of Thelma and Louise," Bill told them. Faith raised her eyebrows a bit, and Dawn giggled. "How long have you two been together?" A silence fell over the table, and Bill looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry if I misspoke, it's just that you two danced so well together, and you seemed so happy…"

"It's okay," Dawn told him, "so you two are a couple?"

"Three years tonight," Ted answered.

"I didn't know this was a Gay club," Faith said.

"It's not, but it's a friendly place. It's all about the music and the dancing here, that's why we like it," Ted supplied. "You two are the best dancers here, so we thought we should get to know you."

"Cool, the band is good too," Dawn replied.

"Here're your wings and mushrooms," announced Chastity, "hot." She winked at Dawn and departed.

"I think Chas may have the wrong idea about you guys too," Bill mused.

"We never said you were wrong," Dawn told him, and she slipped Faith a wink as she took her hand. Faith grinned in response and gave Dawn a dazzling smile, happy to play along. But a part of her mind was wondering why holding Dawn's hand felt so natural.

"I _knew_ it," Bill exclaimed, "my gaydar is never wrong!"

The wings really were good, and they really were hot. Dawn coughed, grabbed her drink, and chugged it down.

"Go easy there Dawn," Faith cautioned too late.

"Gosh those things are hot," gasped Dawn.

"I'll get you another drink," Ted offered. Faith was about to protest, but Dawn rose to the occasion.

"Just a soda please, I want to keep my head on straight," she told him. For some reason, Faith felt a warmth grow inside of her then. It was a simple thing, just Dawn remembering her promise to Faith and honoring it, but Faith had known many broken promises in her life.

The wings really were good.

The four of them enjoyed each other's company as if they were old friends, and when the band returned, they all danced together either as a group or as random couples, but when the music started to really pound, Faith found herself facing Dawn, and the air rushed out of the room.

Faith could see nothing but the blue eyes in front of her, and the pair of them surrendered to the music and moved like a single being, never touching, never more than a scant inch apart, the music of the band supported by the rhythmic clapping of the crowd as everyone drew back and gave the women the floor. The music ended with a crash, and the crowd applauded as Faith and Dawn stood panting and staring into each other's eyes, sweat shining on both faces.

Dawn threw her arms around the Slayer and hugged her fiercely. "Let's go home," she whispered to her.

"Thanks for the drinks and things, guys," Faith said to them.

"Our pleasure," assured Ted, "hope to see you again."

They had parked a fair distance away, and after taking leave of their new friends they walked slowly back to the car.

"Those guys really bought into us being a couple, good joke, Dawn," Faith complimented her.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had," Dawn said seriously, "thank you for not treating me like a kid."

"You didn't act like a kid; you stuck to your word, no whining. No, you're not a kid."

"Will you kiss me?" asked Dawn, and Faith stopped in her tracks.

"Why?"

"Because it's my birthday, and I had the best time of my life, and I had it with you, and I want the night to end with me being kissed."

"Dawn, I… I don't think I should," Faith hesitated.

"Is it because I'm a girl? You don't want to kiss a girl, or is it because I'm Buffy's sister? You already told me I was a babe, so it's not that." Dawn was not whining, she was calmly asking a question, and her eyes were firm on Faith's own.

"No, well, maybe a little 'cause you're Buffy's sister, I – I'm just a little confused is all." Faith's head was awhirl, how the hell had this happened? And what was the big deal, anyway? It was just a kiss, for crying out loud. Except maybe it wasn't, not this time. Dawn's expression gentled, and she seemed to know, she smiled.

"Just close your eyes," Dawn told her, and Faith felt her lids ghost down over her dark eyes, felt Dawn's soft warm hands slide into her hair, and then, so gently that it was almost imagined, a kiss wished itself upon her lips.

"I've waited this long," Dawn whispered, her breath warm on Faith's neck. "I can wait a while longer, I'm not a kid."


	2. Chapter 2

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter two

_"I've waited this long," Dawn whispered, her breath warm on Faith's neck. "I can wait a while longer, I'm not a kid."_

Faith opened her eyes and found her arms wrapped around the younger girl, she gently disengaged from the hug and stood mute, trying to read the face in front of her.

"Dawn," she began hesitantly, "what's going on here?"

"I like you, and I'm attracted to you," Dawn told her, "I'm not jailbait anymore, so I thought I'd make the first move, since I knew you never would."

"So, what, you wanna get bouncy, is that it?"

"I do, but that's up to you. I'll give you whatever you'll let me, Faith."

Faith felt dizzy, she had really had no idea that Dawn felt anything for her other than a grudging respect, once she had gotten past the open hostility. And she had never thought of Dawn as anything other than Buffy's sister… no, she corrected herself. She had never allowed herself to think of her as anything other than Buffy's sister, which was a bit different.

"This is a bit of a shock, Dawnie – sorry, Dawn," Faith said huskily.

"I don't mind if you call me Dawnie, I know you don't mean it like you think I'm a baby. You and Spike are the only ones who ever treated me like a real person. Buffy's gotten better, but I suppose she'll always see me as a baby, what with Mom dying and all. I've adjusted to it, it's sort of sweet in a way, but tiresome."

"So is this just a case of hormones, and you picked me because I'm the hottest thing in reach?" asked Faith with a grin.

"I don't guess I know," Dawn said honestly, "I like the way I feel when I'm with you. I like it when you touch me, kid around with me, and when I think of you I get this kind of fluttery feeling inside. Not like I used to get with Xander, that was just a crush. I'm not sure what this is, but it's different than that. I'm trying to explain it, but I'm not sure I can, really."

"This is new for me, Dawnie," Faith told her.

"Because I'm a woman?"

"Oh, hell no, I've been with women, sexy is sexy, as far as I'm concerned. The fact is I've been with a lot of people. That doesn't bother you?" Dawn shrugged.

"One thing I know for sure is that the past is the past. I know you have one, and I know it's been hard. I know you've killed people, not just demons, but you faced up to it. You broke out of jail to help Angel and you came back to Sunnydale when we needed you, knowing you weren't going to get the red carpet treatment. You're the strongest person I know. Buffy is strong, and she's been through a lot, but she always had people with her, friends, you didn't, the closest thing you ever had to a father was a giant snake demon, and you survived. You fought your way back, and you came out of it still able to care about other people. I don't know if you want me, or if you love me, still less if you want a relationship with me. But I want to find out, and you're not much for hints, so I figured I'd have to be up front about it and tonight seemed like a good time. And I'm starting to get really nervous right now and I'm talking too much and maybe we better be getting home."

"Maybe we should, yeah," Faith replied, "just so you know though, I'm not gonna sneak off someplace with you and have sex, Dawn. That's just not gonna happen." Dawn's eyes filled with tears, but she remained otherwise calm.

"That's okay, I understand. You don't owe me anything," she said thickly.

"You _don't_ understand, Dawnie, and neither do I. We have to give this some time, but I know for sure you're more to me than just something to fuck. And that's kind of new for me, and you are Buffy's sister and that does make a difference. If we are going to have something together it's going to be right out in the open, okay?" Dawn's face cleared up, and the smile on it turned things kind of fluttery inside of Faith. _"Son of a bitch,"_ thought Faith in wonder. She held out her hand to Dawn and the two of them finished the trip to the car in silence.

"Buffy's gonna be pissed, I bet," Dawn said as they pulled up to the house.

"Don't see why, I left her a note," Faith told her.

"Because she's Buffy?" joked Dawn.

"Maybe so," admitted Faith, "I had a great time with you Dawnie, and thank you. Nobody has ever said anything like that to me before."

"Do I have a chance?" Dawn asked tentatively. Faith raised Dawn's hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

"The bigger question, Dawnie, is do I? Lights are on, looks like folks are home. Ready to face the music?"

"Bring 'em on," grinned Dawn, "they can't take the two of us!"

"That's my girl!" said Faith gleefully. The phrase struck chords within them both.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 3

_"That's my girl!" said Faith gleefully. The phrase struck chords within them both._

The two women disembarked and ascended the stairs to the front door, Faith went in first, and saw no one. She motioned for Dawn to stay back, because she knew that they had not left the lights on, and she thought that she heard a faint sound from the kitchen. Cautiously, she peered into the room, and then she broke out in a huge grin, turned back to the door and called, "All clear, Dawnie, what say we finish off that Chunky Monkey in the freezer?"

"Great!" agreed Dawn and she closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!" bellowed the slayer cadre as a shower of confetti descended on Dawn.

"You didn't really think I'd forget your 18th, did you Dawnie?" Buffy said as she embraced her sister. Dawn turned to Faith.

"Were you in on this?" she asked. She did not see Buffy nodding frantically to Faith from behind her.

"I'll never tell," Faith said smoothly. "Now, I see presents, and I see cake. Get busy." Dawn moved eagerly to the head of the table where a mound of presents awaited. Buffy hugged Faith and whispered to her.

"I owe you big for that note, Faith," she told her, "I can't believe I forgot today was her birthday, thank God I already had her present."

"She was really grown-up about it," Faith told her, "she knows you have a lot on your plate. But I'm glad you did this. She's not a kid anymore, for sure, but you never get too old for a party." Buffy looked over to where her sister was being hugged by Willow.

"No, she's not a kid at all, she had to grow up fast, but she made it," Buffy decided.

"Try and remember that B, and as far as owing me, I might have to call that one in pretty soon. But tonight is for Dawn."

"Right," agreed Buffy, little realizing what Faith might mean by that.

Willow had given Dawn an actual spell book, and the promise of tutoring her. "You're magical," Willow assured her, "it's just a matter of learning." Dawn squeezed Willow fiercely, but her eyes sought out Faith.

There were clothes, candy, DVD's and CD's, and Dawn appreciated them all, and then there was but one gift left, a large package from her sister.

Dawn opened it, and gasped aloud… "It's _beautiful!_" she gasped, and from the open box she held up a weapon that closely resembled the Scythe.

There were differences; the blade was not silver and red but a mottled, wavy-patterned steel. There was not the aggressive bolster between the handle and the wooden stake, but a smooth transition, and the whole thing was much lighter in weight.

"This is the first one," Buffy told her, "we found a swordsmith in Japan to make these, at least he makes the blade of the scythe. It's laminated steel like the best Samurai swords. The body of yours is titanium for strength and lightness, and the stake is Lignum Vitae, the hardest wood there is. It's not mystical, not yet at least; I'll leave that to you and Willow. It is however, quite lethal. I can't always be with you Dawnie, no matter how hard I try, or how much I want to. And the fact is that there is still evil in the world, and you are a target, both because you're my sister and because of who you are. You are a strong woman and a champion in your own right. Keep this close, and use it well." Those assembled applauded, and if anyone found it odd that Dawn threw herself on Faith and hugged her, they kept silent about it, for after a brief moment she had embraced her sister just as fiercely.

Faith's eyes were not the only full ones in the room, but there was much more behind them than most.

"Umm, Dawn, I – I don't have a gift for you," Faith admitted, having found herself beside Dawn momentarily during the scramble for cake and ice cream. (A pack of girls with Slayer metabolism makes a swarm of locusts look like a Weight Watchers meeting.)

"Yes you do, you're just not ready to give it to me," Dawn answered. Dawn smiled at her and went to play one of her new cd's leaving a very flustered Slayer behind her.

"Faith, I have a favor to ask," Buffy said as she approached, "hello? Earth to Faith… are you in there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry, I kind of zoned out. What were you saying?"

"Favor. I need one."

"You name it B."

"I want you to show Dawn how, teach her to do it right," Buffy said earnestly. Faith turned pale, and then flushed bright red.

"Uhhh. What?" mumbled Faith.

"Are you okay? You look a little dizzy?"

"Too much sugar I guess, but back to the favor. Do what right, exactly?"

"Her scythe. I want you to teach her to use it properly; my trying to teach her just wouldn't work, kind of like your Mom teaching you to drive. Nightmare city. So, will you do it, please?" implored Buffy.

"Sure B, glad to, but why me?"

"Because you're the best, don't you think so?" Buffy teased.

"Well of course, but it's nice to hear you admit it."

"No problem, now I owe you another one, I hope you don't want my first born child. Assuming I ever have a child. Which, considering my history with men isn't very likely. At least not within the bonds of matrimony. I need a drink."

"Right there with ya, B, right there with ya. Let's go raid Giles' stash, the kiddies can get along without us for while, and I want to get out of here before the pillow fight starts."


	4. Chapter 4

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 4

_"Right there with ya, B, right there with ya. Let's go raid Giles' stash, the kiddies can get along without us for while, and I want to get out of here before the pillow fight starts."_

"Sounds like a plan, lead on McFaith." They slipped from the kitchen and went into the room used as an office, Faith moved a few books out of the way.

"Scotch or gin?" she asked.

"What does he have the most of?"

"Scotch," answered Faith.

"Scotch then, you want soda?"

"Nah, this stuff is pretty good. Giles knows his booze," Faith admitted.

"Among other things. Where did you and Dawnie go, anyway?"

"Little club downtown, nice place, good music, and the management keeps the assholes out. I tell you, little sister can dance!" Faith informed her.

"Yeah, she can. Hasn't had much chance to, unfortunately. Thanks again for bailing me out, Faith."

"What are friends for?"

"Are we friends? Can we be friends now, after all that's happened between us?" asked Buffy as she sipped her drink.

"I'd like us to be," Faith answered, "it feels good to be a part of something. I mean part of something not quite so demonic and evil. I was jealous back then, and scared, and I guess I had a chip on my shoulder. Screw it, water under the bridge. We've got a job ahead of us with these girls now, and new ones all the time."

"Yeah we do, Giles is bringing in two more with him. Think there's any instructor material in the bunch from Sunnydale?"

"Amanda," answered Faith, "she's tough, and she's patient. Kennedy is a little full of herself, she's good, but she's not a good teacher. We can't baby the girls, but they don't need to be bullied. I figure we let Amanda get the real newbies settled in and started, and you and I will handle the more advanced ones. Kennedy and a couple others will make good team leaders, the more experienced girls won't be intimidated by them."

"You've really thought about this stuff, haven't you?" Buffy asked, a little surprised. Faith shrugged.

"It's important, and to tell you the truth, Buff, I don't want to be on my own anymore. Right here is all the family I have, so I can't screw this up. I figure I've used up at least 7 of my nine lives. Besides, I've got to teach Dawnie how to use that thing without getting either of us killed," she grinned. Buffy raised her glass to Faith, took a sip, and then sat it down on the desk. She walked over to Faith and held out her hand.

"Friends," Buffy said. Faith took the offered hand, and the two slayers looked long at each other, their minds going back over their often violent history together. Faith pulled Buffy close and hugged her.

"There's room for both of us," Faith said, "but you're still _the_ slayer. Sometimes there has to be just one."

A shadow passed by the slightly open door, but neither of them noticed it.

"Are they fighting?" Dawn asked anxiously, when Willow joined her in Dawn's room.

"Nope, shakin' hands, drinkin', and hugging," Willow replied happily.

"What kind of hugging?" Willow raised an eyebrow, looking thoughtfully at Dawn's face.

"Something you want to talk about, Dawnie?" Dawn blushed, and worried her lower lip with her teeth.

"There's nothing to talk about, not really, not yet," she answered.

"This nothing has to do with Faith though, right?" Willow pressed.

"Maybe."

"I thought so, I'm a little worried about this Dawn, Faith is kind of – well – she's not really the type to commit, I don't think," Willow finished lamely.

"You mean you think she's a slut," Dawn said bluntly.

"Well, she does have a rather colorful past. I just don't want to see you get hurt, sweetie."

"I know about her past, we all have pasts, don't we, Willow?" Dawn asked pointedly.

"Yeah, we do. You're right Dawn, we all need to move forward, and Faith has really been working hard since she came back with me. Come to think of it, she and Buffy work well together with the girls. Buffy didn't even freak when she read the note Faith left about going out with you."

"She was probably too busy freaking about forgetting my birthday," Dawn said with a grin.

"Oh yeah, she – that was sneaky, Dawnie," Willow complimented.

"It's all right, it didn't bother me too much, I know everyone is busy. Shoot, I nearly forgot it myself, and I had a great time with Faith. Buffy got me this neat scythe too! Best birthday ever," Dawn told her seriously.

"So, does Faith know how you feel?"

"Well, she may have figured it out when I asked her to kiss me, but I'm fairly certain that she got the idea when I offered to give her anything that she would let me." Willow stared.

"Oh. Yeah, that would do it. What did she say?"

"She said, and I quote: '_just so you know though, I'm not gonna sneak off someplace with you and have sex, Dawn. That's just not gonna happen.' _" Dawn replied.

"Huh. Is she not into girls? 'Cause I get a little vibe off of her now and then, and I thought…" Dawn was giggling a bit, and Willow stopped talking.

"She really is hot, isn't she?" Dawn asked confidentially. Willow cast an exaggerated look around the room and over her shoulder.

"Only if you like them dark, gorgeous, dangerous, and sexy as hell," she temporized. "How long have you felt like this, Dawnie?"

"I guess it started when you brought her back, I was cold to her at first, like we all were. But she took it, and she stepped up, and she stuck it out and she fought like a lion. I'd have to say it started then," Dawn told her. Willow's mouth was open a bit, and her gaze was far away.

"I can see how that got your attention," Willow mumbled. "So she didn't turn you down because of the girl thing?"

"She said that as far as she was concerned that "sexy is sexy", and I'm not sure she exactly turned me down." Willow's face encouraged her to continue. "She said that I was Buffy's sister, and that mattered, and that this was new for her, and that she knew for sure that I was more to her than just someone to fuck. Does that sound like she turned me down?" Dawn asked anxiously.

"I'd have to say that it doesn't. I don't know what she really feels of course, but it sounds like she at least really cares about you. I can't tell if she might be in love with you though, or what she might do about it if she is."

"But you could, right? I mean, you could do a spell of some kind, and see how she really feels, couldn't you?" Willow reached out and stroked Dawn's hair, smiling wistfully.

"I could, yes, but I won't. I won't help you make the same mistakes that I made with Tara. People's memories and feelings are to be respected, Dawnie, the more magic you learn, the more important that becomes."

"I can see that, I'm just nervous not knowing how she feels about me, and then there's the whole Buffy thing. She's gonna totally freak, I mean not only am I in love with a _girl_, but it's Faith of all people – " Dawn's mouth slammed shut, then dropped open wide.

"That's the first time you've said that out loud, isn't it?" Willow guessed. Dawn nodded slowly. "Feel weird?"

"It feels _wonderful!_"


	5. Chapter 5

My thanks to those who have reviewed or otherwise shown an interest in this story. This chapter and the next few are pretty short, but this was written as a serial and the chapters had to end at certain places. They do get a bit longer as it goes on, though, and things actually do happen.

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 5

"_It feels wonderful!_"

"There's nothing like it," confirmed Willow, "that moment when you really _know_ that your heart belongs to someone, it's just about the most powerful feeling there is."

"And you've had it twice?" asked Dawn. Willow gave a patented "rueful Willow" smile.

"I'm not sure anybody ever has it twice, Dawnie," she said gently, "I love Kennedy, and I know she loves me, and I trust her, and want her, but…"

"She's not Tara?" asked Dawn, softly.

"No sweetie, she isn't. You only get one Tara, I think. Not because she's the first, but because she's…"

"Her," finished Dawn. Willow nodded and hugged Dawn tightly.

"I hope things work out for you Dawnie, really, I do. But even if they don't, even if Faith can't feel about you the way you feel about her, the feeling is still beautiful, so treasure it. Always." Dawn nodded, her face nestled in the crook of Willow's neck.

"Now then, young lady, there is your education to discuss!" Willow said briskly. "You have to learn to use and explore your magical abilities, and you have to learn to use that uber-pig-sticker that your sister gave you. Fortunately for you, there are trained professionals available in both areas. You ready?"

"I'm ready," confirmed Dawn, "I'm ready for everything."

"I believe you are, sweetie, I believe you are…"

"What do you think we owe Giles for the booze?" Buffy asked as she held out her glass for a refill.

"Dunno, this stuff has to cost a lot, it's too good to be cheap," Faith replied.

"Oh God, suppose this is like the last bottle in the world or something?"

"I don't think he'd have left that behind some books in the study. He's a nerd, but he's not stupid. House full of curious girls? Please!"

"You're right, fill 'er up!" Buffy said brightly.

"Are you cool with Willow teaching Dawn magic?"

"I think so, I know she's curious about it, and Willow knows the danger if anyone does. And I know Dawn has power, she did a spell to bring Mom back. She said it didn't work, but I think it did, she just realized it was wrong and canceled it."

"That took guts," Faith said.

"Yeah, it did. She's grown up now. I have to recognize that, hell, she went through Mom's death, got attacked by a Vamp while she was looking at the body. She watched me die in front of her eyes, and then went through all that shit when I came back. Sure, she whined a lot, but who wouldn't? Dawn is going to be quite a woman, I think."

"I think she already is," Faith told her as she poured Giles' scotch. "I guess I need to get with Willow and work out a schedule for her training. It seems to me that for her weapon training that we need to emphasize defending herself. It's not her job to go hunt Vamps and Demons, that's what Slayers are for, so I'll slant the training towards protecting her, not necessarily killing the opponent. Though to be fair, dead demons don't hurt much more than the décor."

"Makes sense to me, I really appreciate your doing this Faith, you don't have to."

"No, but I want to. I really care about her B. I guess it's the scotch talking, but I always kind of wanted you to be my big sister, you know?"

"I'm not that old!" protested Buffy.

"I know you aren't, Buff, but that's not the thing. You've been a Slayer longer than I have. The fact is, you are the last "Slayer – comma - The", there will ever be. Whatever book there is, you'll write it."

"Can I count on your help?" asked Buffy.

"To the very end B, to the very end," Faith raised her glass in a toast, and Buffy echoed it.

"God, it feels good to have things worked out between us, Faith. There is so much to do, and the girls need you just as much as they need me. I'm glad you care about Dawn, too. I feel better knowing you'll look out for her, I can't always be there for her," Buffy said, staring into her glass.

"Buff, about Dawnie…" Faith began.

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinking her biggest asset in a fight is going to be her speed and agility, you figure the same?"


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reviewing, it's very nice to hear from you.

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 6

"_I'm thinking her biggest asset in a fight is going to be her speed and agility, you figure the same?"_

"Yeah. She's plenty strong, but there is no sense in pretending that she has Slayer strength. That's one reason her Scythe is so light. I think the ones for the Slayers should be heavier, you?" Buffy asked.

"Makes sense, that thing is wicked sharp though. Making the rest out of steel will save money too, that titanium shit is expensive!" Faith exclaimed.

"Sure is, high-strength steel will work maybe even better for the Slayers. Yoshi is going to make the blades heavier too, only the cutting edge will be the laminate, the rest will just be high-carbon steel, and they will be thicker too. The added mass will help on tough demons."

"Agreed, we should stick with the Lignum Vitae though, that stuff is tough!" Faith told her.

"Yup. Does it feel weird to you, us talking and planning like this?" asked Buffy.

"Only if I dwell on it. We always were more alike than we were different," Faith replied.

"I used to deny that, but you're right, we are. Every Slayer has a darkness in her, we have to, we fight the blackness."

"And we drag it out into the light to burn," finished Faith, clinking glasses with Buffy.

"Let it burn," echoed Buffy. "Did I ever tell you about the time everybody in Sunnydale was singing and dancing and stuff?"

"Do you have any questions, Dawn? I mean about the girl love stuff," Willow asked somewhat nervously. "I don't think they cover that in school."

"Not so much, no. I've read things, you wouldn't _believe_ what sort of stuff people write about the girls in Harry Potter. I guess at least some of it must be true. There are only so many ways the pieces fit together, aren't there?" Dawn replied.

"I guess so, but I don't think I've found all of them yet," Willow answered. Dawn's eyes grew round.

"Have you ever read that stuff, Will?" she asked.

"I've written it, Ginny is hot, and no, I'm not telling you my pen name," she grinned at the younger woman, "but it's not about technique, it's about feeling, and trust. If you love each other, and you trust each other, then pretty much anything you really want to do your partner will enjoy, just because you want to do it with them. I'm not talking about stuff that injures of course, but Slayers are pretty tough," she smirked, and Dawn visibly reddened.

"I just want to feel her skin on mine," Dawn said wistfully.

"You've got it bad, sweetie," said Willow in sympathy, "I hope that's good."

"Like you said, the feeling is wonderful, and I have that no matter what."

"Yes, you do," agreed Willow as she kissed Dawn's forehead, "pleasant dreams Dawnie, and welcome to the club."

"Night Willow, and thanks for not telling me it was a phase or something."

"Love is love, het, gay, bi, or sea mammals. Some kinds are less accepted than others, but that doesn't mean they aren't real. If you sneer at love, what's left for you?" Willow softly closed the door, and Dawn drifted easily to sleep, a pair of dark eyes filling her dreams.

"We should get to bed, I think," Buffy mumbled.

"Likely you're right," agreed Faith, "anyway, Giles is out of scotch. Wanna try the gin?"

"I don't think so," Buffy gasped, "how many of you are there, anyway?"

"I can't tell. Why don't the three of you decide?"

"They aren't talking to me. Probably pissed about the hangover that's coming," explained Buffy.

"Maybe it won't be too bad," suggested Faith hopefully, "it was good booze."

"For sure, and we have that Slayer metabolism going for us, we'll be okay."

"Sure," said Faith as she swallowed heavily. "Tell you what, B."

"Whazzat?"

"I'll hold your hair if you hold mine…"

"Urp!... deal. Race you," Buffy careened towards the bathroom, Faith hard on her heels.

"This is my study, girls," said Giles to the newest slayers. "Here I keep the reference books that will guide us in our fight against evil."

"Do you fight evil with empty whisky bottles, Mr. Giles?" asked Karen.

"What? Empty? – Oh good lord!"

"I think there's a demon in your lav, Mr. Giles," said Rita fearfully. Giles tuned an ear to the sounds coming from the bathroom.

"Not to worry girls, just old plumbing, allow me to show you to your room, I'm sure you're tired. Tomorrow is soon enough to begin, and you can meet the other Slayers over breakfast."

"Will we get to meet Buffy and Faith?" asked Karen excitedly.

"I certainly hope so, but I can't promise anything," answered Giles as he cast an anxious eye on the bathroom door.

"Are they as beautiful and strong as we heard?" Rita asked.

"I'm really not sure how to answer that," Giles said frankly, "but you may safely assume that there is hardly anything that they fear to do." His gaze was rueful upon the empty bottle of his favorite single-malt.

"Cool!" chorused the girls.

"Right then, follow me please, ladies, tomorrow begins an exciting new life for you both!"

"Buffy?" groaned Faith, "I got something to tell you. Something important, kay?"

"Kay. Whaddizzit?"

"It's right on the tip of my tongue. Honesht. Shit," Faith moaned as she rolled onto her side.

"Faith?" Buffy gasped.

"What?" Faith mumbled in reply.

"Kill me. Please. Don't let me wake up after this," Buffy begged.

"You first," Faith countered, "you kill me, then I'll kill you. Deal?"

"Sure. Now hold still so I can kill you."

"I am still. Too drunk to move."

"You are not; you're all bendy and shit. And you keep turning invisible. 'Snot fair."

"I hope the two of you are happy with yourselves," said Giles severely.

Oddly enough, they were, and after Giles had picked up the dead soldiers in the study, and done a bit of adding two and two to get four, so was he.

"Cheap at the price, if this means what I think it does," he said aloud as he dumped the noble bottles into the rubbish bin.

"Sleep tight, my dear girls," he murmured as he covered them with large towels against the chill of the night. "Tomorrow will bring its own reward…" Smiling, he left for his own bed.


	7. Chapter 7

My thanks to those of you who have demonstrated interest. It is appreciated.

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 7

"_Sleep tight, my dear girls," he murmured as he covered them with large towels against the chill of the night. "Tomorrow will bring its own reward…" Smiling, he left for his own bed._

"Ladies, allow me to introduce our newest members, Rita and Karen," Giles announced at breakfast. Most of the Slayers then in residence were there, and they welcomed their new sisters with enthusiasm.

"Looks like Buffy and Faith might be a little under the weather," Willow whispered to Dawn. Dawn giggled briefly, but stopped abruptly, her face clouding.

"You don't suppose they got drunk and – you know," Dawn asked worriedly.

"I really doubt it, but they could have. I know it's hard to think about things like that, but life is full of stuff that can hurt. But Faith knows how you feel about her, or at least she knows you're interested in her. I just don't think she'd carry on with Buffy knowing that."

"Suppose they're in love?" asked Dawn. Willow gave a little start at that one.

"You know, that never occurred to me," Willow admitted, chewing on her lip in thought. "I'd be surprised I think, but there is no doubt their relationship has been an extremely passionate one. Passion doesn't run much higher than trying to kill one another, although that doesn't usually make for an enduring relationship. Frankly, I don't think Faith is your sister's type."

"I don't stand a chance against Buffy," Dawn whispered, misery plain on her face.

"Cut that out," Willow told her, "love isn't a competition. Faith will either fall in love with you or she won't, neither Buffy nor anyone else has anything to do with it. If you ask me, the whole idea of someone really wanting to be with her took her by surprise. Give her some time. And stop looking for trouble where there isn't any, okay? Now finish your breakfast and we'll get started with your lessons."

That thought cheered Dawn some, and she resumed her meal, listening to the excited chatter with the new Slayers.

"I propose a sort of day off," Giles said, "Kennedy, would you and Amanda take charge of showing Karen and Rita the house and grounds, and the training facility?"

"Sure thing, Giles," Amanda responded.

"It's all family style here," Kennedy announced, "there's a chore list and everything, and nobody _ever_ slacks on their chores. This place would be hell if we didn't work together."

"She's right," Willow piped up, "also, if you don't work together - you could get kinda killed." The new girls assumed an attitude of careful attention as they took their dishes to the kitchen.

"Willow, would you and Dawn come with me please?" Giles asked. "I might require the assistance of a woman or two."

"Giles, you randy old thing," teased Willow, "you know I don't hit from that side of the plate."

"Most amusing, I'm sure," deadpanned Giles. He headed off for his study with Dawn and Willow following along trying not to laugh. Mostly, they didn't.

"In there," Giles said, pointing to the bathroom. "I should warn you that it might not be a pretty sight, I however dare not enter until one of you checks first. It appears that Faith and Buffy last night buried their differences in a tsunami of some of my best liquor." He broke out in a huge grin. "I have to say that's why I didn't hide it better; they needed a push of some kind to break the barriers between them. Now please go and check on them."

Willow lead the way and eased the bathroom door open, it swung in a short distance and bumped into something. There was a muffled grunt from the other side of the door. "Give me a hand here Dawn," Willow said, and the two of them pushed the door wide enough to slip into the room.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Dawn.

Buffy was draped over the edge of the tub, a towel over her head. It was her feet that the door had hit. Faith was propped up against the toilet, her face cradled on the wadded up towel on her knees. To their credit, most of the sick had gone in the appropriate places, though neither of them was precisely springtime fresh. Faith raised her head and stared blearily at Willow and Dawn.

"Oh no," moaned Faith, "no, not now. Not her, not like this. Willow, get Dawnie out of here, please!" She pulled the towel over her head, and Willow eased Dawn out of the room.

"They're both alive," Willow told Giles.

"I suppose I'm glad to hear it, but I rather suspect that they might not agree. Do you know of any potions that might help this?"

"Yup, got just the thing, Dawn, wanna help me brew it?" Dawn was silent. "What's wrong," asked Willow, "they'll be okay. Not "Dance of the Fawn" okay for a while, but okay."

"She doesn't want me to help her," Dawn said stiffly.

"No sweetie, that's not it at all. You come with me and I'll explain why what she said was a good thing, okay?" They left together, headed for Willow's room for supplies.

"I have the distinct feeling that I'm missing something here," muttered Giles, "I can but hope that the condition persists. I believe that I simply do not want to know." He went to the small refrigerator and took out two cold bottles of spring water, and then tapped on the bathroom door and stuck his arm through the narrow crack that he opened. "Help is on the way girls, meantime try this for starters."

Hands fumbled the bottles from his grasp, and he heard a mumbled "thanks" before the door swung shut.

"Here B," said Faith as she handed Buffy a bottle of water.

"You were supposed to kill me," Buffy said, "I remember that you promised to kill me. Will you kill me now?"

"Can't," admitted Faith, "hell, we'll probably die anyway."

"Hope springs eternal," Buffy groaned as she held the cold bottle to her forehead. "Aggh, I need a shower."

"Help yourself, there're plenty of towels we haven't ruined yet."

"Promise not to peek?"

"Hell, I can't even see yet. But yeah, I won't peek. I don't think she'd like it if I peeked."

"She who? Who's the lucky girl?"

"Too new to talk about, B. It's different. I want to hold it close for a while, you know?" Faith told her. Buffy's face softened.

"It sounds different, you usually brag about your conquests. Think maybe it's real?"

"I don't have anything to judge it by, but I care more about her being happy than I do about me being happy. And I don't think I'm good enough for her," Faith admitted.

"Those are two of the signs," Buffy told her, "the butterflies in the stomach thing is another one, but now isn't the best time to think of that one."

"Thanks for the tip," moaned Faith as she poured water over her head.

"And I'll tell you something else, free of charge," Buffy offered. Faith looked over at Buffy.

"What's that?"

"You're good enough for anybody." Faith's eyes filled.

"Thanks B. Means more than I can say just now. Get a move on will you? You aren't the only smelly bitch in the room."

"Alka-Seltzer?" asked Dawn. "You secret hangover potion is Alka-Seltzer?"

"Not _just_ Alka-Seltzer, that's mostly just to make it all sparkly, but the aspirin doesn't hurt. Willow bark, horehound, egg whites, water, fresh ginger root, and a big dash of hot sauce."

"What's the hot sauce for?"

"Fun," answered Willow with a sly smile. Dawn laughed.

"So why is Faith not wanting me to help her a good thing?"

"It's not that she doesn't want you to help her, it's that she doesn't want you to see her all skanky and smelly. You know that, you just wanted to hold her and make the hurt go away. Maybe one day the two of you will be close enough for that sort of thing, but right now she's nervous. I don't think Faith has ever been in love, I don't think she even believed in it. Just be her friend, and let her get used to the idea."

"I'll try; it just kills me to see her hurt. Of course though, this is all her own stupid fault!"

"That's the spirit!" Willow told her. "I think it's done."

"I think it could use some more hot sauce," Dawn suggested.

"Ooooh, and an evil witch is born!"


	8. Chapter 8

In the 'fair warning' department, this story builds fairly slowly; the situation is complex at best. Thanks again for your attention.

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 8

"_Ooooh, and an evil witch is born!"_

"Let's take this stuff to the victims, I mean, the patients," Willow said as she handed a glass to Dawn.

"When did you come up with this?" Dawn asked.

"Freshman year at college, there were a lot of hangovers. It really works pretty well, I started adding the hot sauce hoping it would slow them down a little."

"Did it work?"

"Not really, but I kept adding it anyway."

"Has Buffy ever had this stuff before?"

"Wait and see," Willow answered her. They entered the study and found it deserted, but they could hear the sound of the shower running.

"Looks like Giles ran away," Willow said.

"And it sounds like our patients are cleaning up a bit," Dawn added dryly.

"Don't start that again, they're in no condition to get frisky, even if they wanted to, which they don't." The bathroom door opened and Buffy entered the room with a towel wrapped around her head and another wrapped around her body. She was moving very deliberately.

"Here you go Buff," said Willow, extending a glass towards her.

"Willow's famous elixir of fire, I presume?" Buffy questioned.

"Yup, Dawn helped with this batch," Willow answered.

"It's gonna burn, isn't it?" Buffy asked, narrowly eying her sister.

"Maybe," admitted Dawn, "were you two scrubbing each other's backs, or what?"

"Huh? Oh, no, but I've got something to tell you that you aren't going to believe! Just let me get this down first." She closed her eyes and gulped the mixture down. "Jesus Christ!" she gasped as her eyes watered and her nose ran. "What's in this, lighter fluid?"

"Just nature's goodness," promised Willow.

"The burning means it's working," Dawn promised. Willow winked at her.

"God I hope so. You see Dawn; this is why you should never drink to excess. It was worth it though, Faith and I have made peace, and we worked through a lot of shit last night. Turns out Faith was right about some things all along, we are a lot alike. Anyway, I'm really looking forward to working with her now."

"Is that the thing you wanted to tell us?" Dawn asked, Buffy didn't catch the tremble in her voice, but Willow did, and she laid a hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"No, gosh that stuff is hot," Buffy panted as she sat down, "Dawn, would you see if there is any more water in the fridge? Or anything wet that's not alcohol." Dawn went and returned with a can of ginger ale.

"This should help your stomach some too," she told Buffy.

"Thanks Dawnie," Buffy took a few careful sips.

"You were saying?" prompted Dawn, her arms folded over her chest.

"Yeah, listen, don't spread this around, but after Giles handed us some water I decided to take a shower…"

"Good call," interrupted Willow.

"Thanks, yeah, anyway, I was kidding around with Faith, and I asked her to promise not to peek." Willow rolled her eyes, Dawn just stared. "Anyway, I thought I'd get some smartass reply, 'cause, come on, Faith… anyway," she took a few more sips of ginger ale. "You were right Dawn, this stuff does help. Where was I?" Willow cast an anxious glance at Dawn; she could feel the tension pouring off of her.

"You asked Faith not to peek, and you expected a smartass answer," Willow prompted.

"Oh, right, I mean why the hell would Faith peek at me? You see?"

"Got it," Dawn answered, Buffy didn't pick up on the edge in her voice.

"Anyway, what she said rocked me back on my heels, not that that was all that hard to do then, or now even. Is the room moving?"

"Nope," Willow answered, "is there a point to this story Buffy?"

"Huh? Damn, I think I'm still drunk."

"Would you like some more potion?" Dawn asked her through clenched teeth.

"No thanks, anyway, Faith said that she couldn't really see yet, but she wouldn't peek, because – are you ready?"

"Pretty ready Buff," Willow assured her.

"Hang on to something, she said she wouldn't peek, because – " she took another sip of ginger ale. Dawn's nostrils flared, and Willow could hear her teeth grinding. "Is there anything to eat around here? I need something salty."

"Buffy?" said Willow. "Concentrate honey, finish the story and I'll make you some popcorn, okay?"

"Oooh, neat! No butter though. Butter might not be a good idea; my tummy is a little delicate."

"I get that, yes, no butter," Willow promised her. "You were going to tell us why Faith promised not to peek, remember?"

"Well, why would she peek at me? That's just silly. Faith doesn't want to see me naked. Not with all the eye candy around this place, I'm drunk but I'm not stupid." Buffy snorted. Dawn growled low in her throat.

"Actually Buffy, you may be a little stupid right now," Willow told her. "Cut to the chase, will you? Concentrate, why did Faith say that she wouldn't peek?"

"Because - _"I don't think she'd like it if I peeked." _ Looks like our girl Faith has fallen for someone at last! Can you believe it?"

"I don't suppose she named names, huh?" Willow said hopefully.

"Nope. She said it was too new, that it was different, and that she wanted to hold it close for a while. I actually believe she's serious," Buffy said, her voice edged with wonder.

Dawn's face was a study in emotional extremes, unbridled joy and sheer, stark, terror. The sound of the shower ceased, and Willow gave Dawn a gentle push towards the bathroom.

"The sooner she gets that, the sooner she'll feel better," Willow told her.

"It's painful, but it works," admitted Buffy, "I don't feel good by a mile, but I don't mind if I live now."

Dawn knocked on the bathroom door. "Yeah?" Faith called.

"It's me, Dawn. I brought you a potion Willow and I made. It will help, it's – it's a bit hot though, just thought I'd warn you."

"Gotta be better than how I feel right now," Faith answered her as she opened the door.

"Here," Dawn said, extending her arm, "it's best to just gulp it dow-" Dawn's eyes had strayed from Faith's face to the mirror, and even through the steam of the shower she could see Faith's back from the slicked-back wet hair down to the top of her thighs, the towel that Faith held at her throat covered nothing at all back there. Dawn swallowed loudly, "I – I have to go do something. I hope you feel better." Faith smiled, and Dawn took a step backwards before turning and nearly running from the room.

"What's up with Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"We might have left the stove on," Willow lied smoothly.

"Damn! This stuff is hot!" cried Faith from within the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 9

"_Damn! This stuff is hot!" cried Faith from within the bathroom._

Dawn walked quickly down the hall, trying desperately to find enough air, hoping fervently that she wouldn't meet anyone. The old house that Giles had gotten for them had belonged to a watcher, and he had left it to the Council; as it turned out, that was pretty much Giles now, and the spacious place gave them a comfortable headquarters.

_"It's me,"_ thought Dawn, _"I'm new, I'm a girl. It's me. It has to be me."_

She walked through the large living area, ignoring the Slayers sitting there chatting with the new arrivals.

"Wait until you meet Faith," one of the girls said to Rita and Karen, "she is absolutely _delicious_!"

"I thought you were straight," said another.

"Honey, ain't _nobody_ that straight."

"Word," said Rona.

Dawn stumbled, but kept on going.

"What in the world is in that stuff, Willow?" asked Faith as she too entered the study be-toweled and turbaned.

"Nature's goodness," supplied Buffy.

"More like Exxon's goodness, but it does help, thanks."

"So things are good between you two now?" Willow asked.

"We've made a good start, I think," Faith said, "I just hope I don't screw it up."

"Just don't get adopted by another giant snake," Buffy said, "other than that I think we'll be good. Now, about Dawn." Faith froze, and Willow looked at them anxiously. "Willow, you and Faith need to work out a schedule for her training, Faith is going to teach her to use her Scythe, and you were going to work with her on her magic, so you guys need to coordinate things. Faith, what do you think about Dawn doing some training with the girls?"

Faith took a moment to settle herself before replying.

"Should work, certainly the strength training and the martial arts, I'll be sure she only works with girls experienced enough not to just overcome her with strength. Her weapons training I'll handle myself; I'll have to come up with a course just for her. She can do the regular morning workout with the Slayers, and not mess with the afternoon stuff. Willow, what sort of schedule will you need with her?"

"I think a few hours in the afternoon three days a week will do to start, it will take a little time to see where her strengths lie. And we have to give her time to study," Willow said.

"We have to give her time to have fun, too," Buffy added. "God knows she's had little enough of that. Maybe we should let the girls have a couple evenings free each week just to be girls. That club Faith and Dawn went to sounds like an alright place. What do you think?"

"Works for me," Faith agreed, "it really is a nice joint… say, they have an open mike night there…"

"Giles!" exclaimed Willow.

"What I was thinking," Faith grinned, "can you imagine the looks on the girl's faces when he cranks out 'Freebird'?"

Dawn slammed her door, threw herself down on her bed, and let the tears roll.

_"Delicious"_ the Slayer had said, lust dripping from every syllable. Dawn felt like a fool, a stupid kid mistaking sisterly affection for romantic love.

And yet…_"You __don't__ understand Dawnie, and neither do I. We have to give this some time, but I know for sure you're more to me than just something to fuck. And that's kind of new for me, and you are Buffy's sister and that does make a difference. If we are going to have something together it's going to be right out in the open, okay?"_

Faith had said that to her, she had said _new_.

Dawn recalled the soft kiss that Faith had placed on her hand, and her heart began to race.

_" A kid you ain't, you are a damn babe though."_

She had said that, too.

_ "Not her, not like this."_ Faith had said.

_"It IS me,"_ Dawn told herself firmly. _"I am a woman, and it IS me."_

_"It's me,"_ she thought, as the image of Faith's nude back floated to the front of her brain.

_"It's me,"_ she thought, as she remembered the feeling of Faith's hair sliding through her fingers.

_"It's me,"_ she breathed, as she recalled the soft pressing together of their lips.

_"It's me,"_ she sighed, as she wedged a pillow firmly between her thighs and rolled onto her stomach.

_"Its me, it's me, it's me, it's me, it's me she loves, it's me she loves, it's me she loves,"_ she chanted , as she imagined Faith's skin against her own.

_"It's me she- it's me sh - sh – sheLoves!"_

_"pleaseletitbeme…"_


	10. Chapter 10

Early posting in 'honor' of the ice storm and in case the power goes off.

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 10

_"pleaseletitbeme…"_

"I'll make my own popcorn Will, I feel much better. Thanks. I'll let you and Faith work things out for Dawnie, let me know if there's anything I can do, kay?"

"Sure thing Buff," Faith told her, "relax, Dawnie's in good hands." Buffy smiled and left the room.

"Is she, Faith?" Willow asked plainly. "Is Dawn in good hands?" Faith stared at Willow for a long moment.

"How do you mean?" was the best that she could do.

"Dawn is in love with you. She told me. She told me, and she's scared that you don't love her. You aren't obligated to love her in the same way of course, nobody owes anyone that. But you should let her know how you feel, however you feel."

"I'm scared too," Faith said, "I suddenly realized that I had been denying how I felt for a long time, because she's Buffy's sister, and she's younger than me, and I'm – well; me. I don't deserve her."

"None of us really deserve the love we get, Faith, love is a gift. Dawnie wants to give herself to you, and that's just as much as she has to give. I'm glad you aren't trying to take advantage of her; but frankly, I would have been surprised if you had. You're pretty special when you get right down to it, Faith. And Dawn loving you just makes you that much more special."

"Buffy would never go for it, she'd kill me all over again," protested Faith.

"It's not up to Buffy, it's up to you. Dawn has told you how she feels. How do you feel?"

"I don't really know, maybe I _do_ love her Will, but I'm so scared. I've never felt anything close to this, it's so - _big!_"

"Yes it is," agreed Willow, "but what are you scared of? You already know that she loves you."

"I know that she thinks she does, but what if she changes her mind? What if I screw up like I always have? What then?"

"Then you hurt. Love doesn't come with a guarantee, it's a risk. You have to decide if it's worth taking, personally, I think it is," Willow assured her.

"I'm not ready to take that step," Faith said frankly, "it's not so much that I doubt how I feel about Dawn, it's that I doubt myself. Do you understand?"

"I do, and you may be right not to tell her until you feel surer of yourself. It's okay to take things slow, but if you think you might be in love with her, try not to let your opinion of yourself stop you, Faith. It's up to Dawn to decide where she puts her heart," Willow stood. "I'd better go and keep Buffy from setting the kitchen on fire; she can't really be trusted with a microwave on a good day. I'll see you, Faith." Willow turned back when she reached the door.

"And don't get too hung up on thinking that you're scared of screwing things up, either, Faith. If you really look inside yourself, what scares you most is that you'll let Dawn into your life, open your heart to her, and then she'll leave. Everybody fears that. No guarantees, remember?"

"Reading minds now Red?" asked Faith ruefully.

"Maybe. Just this once, for a good cause," Willow said with a small smile. She stepped through the door, and then leaned back into the room

"One more thing, I won't carry messages between you two. I'll listen to you both, but I've butted in too much already. The rest is up to you guys. I hope you make it."

"Thanks Willow," Faith replied. Willow left her there in the study, and the towels were quite dry before Faith made her way back to her room.

"It can't be me," Dawn told herself as she stood under the cascading water. "I need to get a grip and get on with it. At least she didn't laugh at me." The water from the shower washed the tears away, but the ache remained.

"And I'll get to train with her," she consoled herself.

"Okay ladies, listen up," Buffy announced over breakfast several days after the Great Scotch Revelations. "Today is Saturday, and Faith and I have some scheduling changes to announce. Faith?"

Dawn glared fiercely at the looks of hunger on the faces of a few of the Slayers as Faith strode to the head of the table.

"Amanda will be handling the initial training for all of the new arrivals. She'll set up her schedule with those of you in her group, Buffy and I will handle the advanced classes, along with Giles. Morning workouts will be together as usual, light calisthenics and a run. We are going to move the start time to 9:00 in the morning starting Monday so we'll all have a little more time to get going." There were a few scattered cheers at this, and Faith grinned at the group. Dawn felt a lurch in her middle.

"Dawn will be joining us in the mornings from now on, and then working with the advanced classes with Buffy and I. Dawn, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoons are with Willow, Tuesday and Thursday afternoons you're with me for your weapons training, and on Saturdays we'll have most of the day together to take care of whatever needs the most attention."

Lurch.

"Lucky you," Karen whispered to Dawn.

"Now then," Buffy began. "You've all worked hard, and you'll continue to work hard, we all will. What we do is dangerous, and the training is critical to survival. We'll be handing out patrol assignments tomorrow to the field teams, this time out you'll all have decent places to stay, we promise. Giles has been working very hard to get us the funding so that we don't have to eat out of dumpsters anymore." The new girls looked anxiously at one another.

"That was a joke," Buffy told them, "kind of."

"Further, on Wednesday and Saturday scheduled classes and workouts will end at three in the afternoon so we can all have a little bit of a life beyond slaying." There was wild applause at this news.

"There's a great dance club in town," Faith told them, "for any of you who like that. Keep your heads on straight though, just because you're Slayers doesn't mean you can't get in trouble. I mean me and Buffy trouble, the locals buy the story that this is a Girl's School of some kind but we don't want any attention drawn to us. Remember that Vamps like to prowl around places like that, and protect the civilians, but try not to dust one on the dance floor unless they start the party."

"Giles?" asked Buffy, and Giles rose at his place.

"Regular schoolwork will be handled as usual, but there is simply no use pretending that your lives are normal. We are making progress towards securing grants that will enable you all to be compensated financially. Historically, Slayers were not paid, which made no sense at all, really. Now that there are quite a few of you that system is simply untenable. You will be able to make a comfortable, if not extravagant living, for so long as you choose to work with us."

A shocked silence greeted this revelation.

"Or until you get killed," Buffy added.

"Last thing," Faith spoke up, "Sundays will be open if you aren't in the field. If you need help in any particular areas, feel free to ask your instructors, but don't get bent out of shape if they're busy with their own stuff. Being a Slayer requires sacrifice, you all know that." The girls nodded seriously. Faith burst out in a huge grin, and said, "But it doesn't suck, does it?"

"See you on the field in 20, ladies," Buffy told them.

"Dawnie, got a minute?" Faith asked her.

"Sure, what's up?"

"You and I are gonna skip the PT this morning and get a start on your Scythe training, okay?"

Lurch.

"Anything you say, you're the teacher."

"I'll meet you in the gym at 8:30. Bring your scythe," Faith touched her lightly on the shoulder, leaving Dawn staring after her as she headed to her room to prepare for the lessons.


	11. Chapter 11

Stuck inside, might as well spam a little. If you're still here, thanks, slow but sure wins the race.

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 11

"_I'll meet you in the gym at 8:30. Bring your scythe," Faith touched her lightly on the shoulder, leaving Dawn staring after her as she headed to her room to prepare for the lessons._

Dawn went to her room, once again thankful that as a permanent resident she had private accommodations. At least for now, she reminded herself. She brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, hesitated a moment and then added lipstick, and stood in front of the mirror.

"My arms are skinny and I don't have a butt," she said aloud, "it isn't me." Sighing, she retrieved her scythe and headed for the gym. She was oblivious to the looks several of the girls on the field gave her.

"Damn, that girl is _hottt_," hissed one of them.

"And she's Buffy's sister, and for all you know she's straight. So unless you just really want to get your ass kicked you'd best get your mind out of her gutter and warm up. _The_ Slayer is coming," warned one of the older girls.

It had become apparent over time that the spell Willow had used to bring forth the potentials had not been one hundred percent effective. There was something unknown about being called in the traditional way that made a small but quantifiable difference, and while the new Slayers were far stronger than average humans, as yet none of them could match Buffy or Faith in strength. Rather than cause a problem however, this difference made it easier for the new girls to acknowledge their authority and gave them something to strive for. A complacent Slayer had the life expectancy of a pint of chocolate ice cream at a slumber party.

Dawn entered the empty facility and carefully placed her weapon on a table, and then proceeded to the bar on the wall to do her own warm-ups. Within moments, her mind was fully occupied with the stretching and flexibility exercises that she had done since her first ballet class, which she remembered as being roughly ten years ago. She seldom now thought about being a key.

Faith came in through a side door and stopped dead in her tracks.

"_Sweet Mother Mary…"_ she breathed as she stared at Dawn, her heel hooked on the bar and her head touching her knee. She shook off the reverie with an effort, and strode purposefully over to the table where she placed the Scythe and a padded wooden item beside Dawn's weapon.

"Ready Dawnie?" she asked. Dawn met her eyes and held them as she answered.

"Are you?" It was a moment before Faith's face broke out in a wide grin.

"That's the spirit!" she said, and then her face went grave.

"In this room I am not your friend, I am your instructor, and this is serious business. Are we clear?"

"I'm serious," promised Dawn. Faith swallowed, but continued.

"You'll notice that your scythe is different from the original, it's lighter, and the balance is a tiny bit different. The stake fits smoothly into the handle, so the staking technique will be a different too. And yours is one hell of a lot sharper."

"It is?" Dawn asked, clearly surprised.

"The true cutting edge of the Scythe is magical, keyed to the power of the Slayer. In anyone else's hands it's just a big, heavy, dull axe with a sharp stick on it. It takes a Slayer's power and strength to really use it effectively. Your little friend here could shave the hair off a frog, so keep that in mind." Dawn nodded.

"This stick is what you will practice with most, it has a similar balance and feel, but you won't be able to really hurt me with it."

"Hurt you?"

"I'm going to teach you to use your scythe to defend yourself, so I'm going to attack you. I'll be a vampire, I'll be different demons, I'll even be a prison matron if I think it will help train you. What I want from you is everything you've got, no holding back, none. If you get in the habit of going half-assed in training you'll do it in a real fight. I repeat, you cannot hurt me with the training scythe. I have Slayer strength, you don't. That doesn't mean you aren't strong though, got it?"

"Got it," Dawn promised. Faith stared at her intently.

"I'll make you stronger. I'll make you a match for any vampire ever sired, and most of the demons as well. But you have to give me everything you have, all of the time. Promise?"

"With all of my heart." Faith turned her back abruptly, hiding the upwelling of her eyes.

"Right," said Faith, "we'll start with how to hold the thing, pick up the real one, but for God's sake don't swing that bitch at me…"

Dawn picked up her scythe, set her face, and resolved to give it her all.

"Good!" Faith exclaimed a few hours later. "Keep moving, always moving, remember that motion is life when you're fighting a stronger opponent. Whatever comes towards you, cut it; hand, claw, tentacle, or big old demon pecker. Cut it and keep moving."

Sweat was dripping from both of their faces, Dawn relentlessly circling, every time that Faith reached out for her Dawn countered with a slash of the training stick. Every time she landed a blow Faith's grin became wider.

"Remember your demon lore, what kills them, what their weak points are. Don't be too anxious to try and cut the head off a vamp, even as sharp as she is, it's harder than staking. If you go for the stake, give it all you got. If the vamp gets his hands on your scythe, he'll take it, so if you can slice up his mitts first, do it. And always remember to escape if you see a clear chance. Survival is the goal. It doesn't matter how."

Faith lunged for Dawn, her arms wide, and quick as a flash Dawn reversed her weapon and thrust it as hard as she could at Faith's chest. The world spun, and Dawn found her hands empty, her arms pinned to her sides, and Faith's teeth fastened lightly to her neck. She stood motionless, panting.

"_Her skin is so soft…"_ thought Faith, _"and she tastes so good,"_ her tongue lightly flickered against the pulse in Dawn's neck, and the beat jolted her back to reality.

"Good try," she panted as she released Dawn. "Truth to tell, if I'd been a Vamp you'd have likely already lopped my hands off anyway, the move was solid. Let's knock off for today."

The sound of applause reached their ears, and they turned to see Buffy approaching them.

"You were great, Dawnie! Faith cheated, I saw it, you had her disabled, or you would have. I think she just wanted to bite your neck," Buffy laughed. "Faith, you're a great teacher, I knew I could count on you. I'll rest easier knowing that she's got you with her. I gotta get back to the kids now, you guys coming to the club tonight? See ya'," Buffy departed in the same whirlwind she had arrived in.

"My sister, the hummingbird," Dawn said dryly. "So, did you cheat, did you just want to bite my neck?" Dawn held her breath waiting for an answer.

"I cheated," admitted Faith, her back to Dawn. "But you assumed," she said as she turned to face her student, removing her protective goggles. "Yes, I think it likely that if you had been fighting a vampire using your real weapon that his hands would have been injured. But Demons don't fight by any rules except the only rule. There's no second place, that's the same as dead. If a Demon still _has_ hands, you have to believe they can use them, got it? They feel pain, but they don't let it stop them. Clear?"

"Clear," Dawn said, but she was really trying to decide if she had actually felt Faith's tongue on her neck.

"Let's get some water, we have to stay hydrated, and I'm soaking wet," Faith said. Her face colored, as did Dawn's. "So, brewed up any of that jet fuel lately?" Faith asked by way of taking her mind off of things that were wet.

"Willow thought it might be good to have some on hand in case anybody overdoes things at the club," Dawn answered, relieved at the new topic of conversation. "Do you want to go to the club?" she asked casually.

"Not tonight, I have plans," Faith answered.

"_Shit,"_ thought Dawn.

"Got a date?"

"I hope so," Faith grinned, "I thought maybe you and I would go hustle up a real vamp so you can christen that thing. Sound like fun?"

"Really?" Dawn exclaimed, somewhat dismayed by the shrill tone of her voice.

"Really, we got word of one that's supposed to rise tonight, and I told Buffy I'd handle it. Might as well let you get some real work in. I repeat though, it's not your job to hunt these things. That's mine, but there is only so much you can learn when you can't make the kill."

"Okay," Dawn agreed, regaining control of herself. It wasn't really a date, but it would do for now. She watched Faith's throat moving as she gulped water. It would do.


	12. Chapter 12

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 12

"_Okay," Dawn agreed, regaining control of herself. It wasn't really a date, but it would do for now. She watched Faith's throat moving as she gulped water. It would do._

"This is the one," Faith announced, pointing to a fresh mound of sod. "Normally when we can catch them rising we kill them as soon as possible, it's better for everyone. This time we'll let it get all the way out. Make no mistake about it, Dawnie, this is dangerous, this is real. Sometimes these things crawl out of the ground just looking for a fight, and it won't care a damn thing about this being training." Dawn nodded seriously.

"I know you've killed vamps before, and I'm not trying to make you feel like a rookie. But you've got a new weapon, and we all need to know how it works, so really you're testing it for everybody. I'm here, and I'll help you if you need it, you know that." Dawn nodded again. "Now I want you to forget it. Pretend you're alone, and that the only thing on this vamp's mind is how good it would feel to bite your neck."

"Did it feel good?" Dawn asked.

Faith looked a little stunned, but before she could formulate a reply Dawn had pointed to the grave. "Dirt's moving," she announced.

"Showtime!" said Faith as she moved away.

It was not long before a hand poked through the mound of earth, and with surprising speed the vampire pulled himself out of the grave. Dawn faced him resolutely, her scythe in her hands.

"How nice of you to come for dinner," said the Vampire, "but you didn't need to bring utensils, you look like finger food to me." Dawn remained silent, and the vampire darted forward and reached for her.

There was a soft 'snick' sound, and the vampire found himself facing empty space. He turned and saw Dawn well off to his right.

"Help yourself to dinner," Dawn said, her gaze flicking to the ground. There were four fingers lying there, and the vampire looked at his foreshortened hand in confusion.

"Well, this certainly sucks right here," he admitted, "later, bitch." He turned to flee, and there stood Faith, holding a weapon much like the one he had just had a taste of. "Awww, not fai-" he had an instant to look down at the dark piece of wood projecting from his chest before he puffed out of existence.

"Death's a bitch, then you're dust," Dawn declared. Faith howled with laughter and hugged her tightly.

"Oh God, I can't wait to tell Buff that one," Faith gasped as she wiped her eyes. "How long you been saving that, Dawn?"

"Ever since Sunnydale," she confessed.

"Chip off the old block, damn," Faith shook herself and got serious once again. "I'll give you an A+ for that one. What would you have done if I hadn't been there when he ran?"

"I would have let him go, because that's what you trained me to do. But I wouldn't have liked it," Dawn admitted.

"Good answer, I'm proud of you. There will always be another vampire, but there will never be another you. Keep that in mind. You were right to use the stake then, the setup was perfect, and you didn't drag it out. This isn't for fun." Dawn smirked a little. "Okay, sometimes it's a _little_ fun, but you know what I mean. Let's see if we can find another one, and this time we'll plan to work as a team, I'll be the bait. If you get a good chance, try and get the head this time, we need to see how that's going to work out. Ready?"

"I'm always ready," Dawn promised.

"That's my girl, come on."

"Just like the movies!" crowed the vampire as he closed in on the fallen brunette.

"Not quite, sunshine," Faith purred as Dawn silently glided up behind him, Faith blew him a kiss, and he never even felt the sting when Dawn cut his head off.

"You're right, it's harder than staking," Dawn confirmed.

"Didn't look hard from here, I could barely see the swing slow at all," Faith said as she rose and dusted off her clothes.

"Let me help with that," Dawn said, and she stepped behind Faith and brushed the bits of grass from her jacket. Faith jumped when Dawn's hand brushed the seat of her jeans.

"Kay," Faith began as she turned swiftly, "that's number three tonight. How was it harder than staking?"

Dawn shifted gears seamlessly, but her hands were tingling.

"I could feel a little tug as the blade went through. That guy was kind of skinny; I guess the bigger ones would be tougher. Too bad we don't have a demon to try."

"One will pop up sooner or later, they always do. What feels better to you, staking or beheading?"

"I think staking; I mean you have to respect the classics, don't you? But it's also fun to connect with my inner Hank Aaron. Whatever the situation calls for I guess," Dawn replied.

"You make a hell of a Slayer, Dawnie," Faith told her.

"I'm no Slayer," she corrected, "I'm just Dawn."

"_The_ Dawn", thought Faith. "Let's go home," she said briskly, "Buff will want to hear how you did. Faith threw her arm around Dawn's shoulders and the pair stepped happily between the tombstones, for the moment, they were content.


	13. Chapter 13

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 13

"_The Dawn", thought Faith. "Let's go home," she said briskly, "Buff will want to hear how you did. Faith threw her arm around Dawn's shoulders and the pair stepped happily between the tombstones, for the moment, they were content._

"How was the club?" Dawn asked Buffy when she entered the kitchen with Faith.

"Nice, but crowded. I think I'll go back on Wednesday, should be less people, and it's open mike night. Willow and I are going to make Giles go, let's try and get as many of the girls there as we can, but don't tip them off, okay?"

"Works for me," agreed Faith, "Wednesday is gonna be a night to remember."

"You two been out?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, Dawn and I dealt with the new arrival at Shady Rest, or Dawn did. Little sister has a gift, Buff," Faith told her.

"I already knew that, details?"

"Great technique, great discipline, damn near Slayer speed. She handles that thing like she was born with it in her hand."

"Fair enough," Buffy granted, "but was there anything surprising?" Buffy smiled proudly at Dawn, and Dawn felt a glow in her chest.

"Only that her scythe is even better than we'd hoped. It's straight-up the shit for vampires. Nothing bigger showed up though. And to give her credit, Dawn is better than a lot of the girls. She's quicker, and she uses her head," Faith told her.

"That's my girl," Buffy said proudly.

"_My girl,"_ thought Faith, _"your sister. Or that's how it would be if I had the guts. Damn."_

"Ice Cream?" asked Buffy. "I got Chunky Monkey."

"Works for me," Faith answered.

"Me too," agreed Dawn…

"Death's a bitch, then you're dust?" howled Buffy as tears streamed down her face. "Oh, God I wish I'd been there."

"I swear, the dude really felt mistreated," Faith reported as she too wiped her eyes. "I haven't had that much fun in a graveyard in a long time."

"I think I'll brew up some more Elixir of Fire, just in case," Dawn said as she rose from the table. "I'll get the dishes, you two kick back."

Dawn cleared the table and went to get potion ingredients.

"She's all grown up now," Buffy said wistfully, "doing the dishes without being told to. Making hangover remedy for the girls, training hard with you… Dawnie's turning out okay, isn't she?"

"She's more than okay, Buff. Dawn's pretty special, even in this crowd."

"Yeah, she is. This is great, Faith," Buffy said seriously. The three of us hanging out together, it should have always been like this. We're like three sisters."

"_Not even close,"_ thought Faith.

"It is great," Faith said aloud. "Meet anybody interesting at the club?"

"Nah, well, the waitress we had was cute," Buffy admitted.

"Chick name of Chastity?" asked Faith.

"Yeah, nice girl. Fun."

"You thinking of trying out for "Team Willow" Buff?" Faith asked with a grin.

"Why the hell not?" Buffy asked. "I never saw another couple as beautiful as Tara and Willow. I swear, if Willow hadn't immolated that Warren creep I'd dig him up and kill him again. Sorry-ass misogynist motherfucker…"

"All right B! To be fair though, there are some good guys out there. Robin was okay," Faith conceded.

"What went wrong there, anyway?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing really, we just weren't right for each other long-term. It was fun, more than fun, it was sweet. But in the end it wasn't enough for either of us, just another case of battle-passion, really. It wasn't like Willow and Tara. Or you and Angel…" Faith said softly.

"Angel … don't I just have the luck? God, he was beautiful."

"Sure was," agreed Faith, "hell of a man. He might come back, he's done it before."

"I don't think he will. I think he's earned his rest. Spike too, he came through when it counted. Actually, I've been pretty lucky in love, except for that prick, Parker. He was an asshat. Things just don't always work out like you want."

"Seems like," Faith agreed.

"Promise me something, Faith," Buffy said seriously.

"What?"

"If you ever think you've found it, I mean a love that could last, don't screw around. Grab it. I don't regret an instant of my time with Angel, no matter how bad it still hurts. Grab it. Grab it and don't let go, okay?" Buffy looked at Faith with eyes that were brimming with tears.

"I promise to try," Faith told her, "but love scares me, B. I never even believed in it until ... ."

"It scares all of us. But it's worth it," Buffy said as her eyes focused on infinity, "it's worth it."


	14. Chapter 14

The course of love seldom runs smoothly.

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 14

"_It scares all of us. But it's worth it," Buffy said as her eyes focused on infinity, "it's worth it."_

"I'll keep that in mind," Faith said. "Buff?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Funny how that worked out, isn't it? Not in a 'Willow' kind of way though, right? I mean, I'd be flattered, but…"

"No worries B," laughed Faith, "I told you my heart already belongs to someone else."

"Have you told them?"

"Her," said Faith. "Turned out to be a her, remember?"

"Then tell her," Buffy counseled, 'hell, tell everybody. Tell me?"

"I'm scared, Buffy. Just plain old scared," admitted Faith.

"Bullshit. You? Scared? Bitch, _please!_"

"True thing. I'm scared."

"Then you better Woman-up, Faith. Whoever she is, she can't wait forever, and likely she's scared too. You aren't exactly approachable, you know," Buffy told her.

"How do you mean, Buff?"

"You're a _legend_, Faith. All the girls know your story, most of it, anyway. More than a few of them have the terminal hots for you. You never noticed?"

"Can't say I have, no. Funny how I don't care, either, isn't it?" she speculated.

"Sounds like you're in love, to me," Buffy said smiling. "I don't know who she is, but she's lucky."

"You really mean that B?"

"I do. Wanna raid Giles again?"

"He's not home?"

"Nope. He's playing at a coffee house in that little town south of here, I wasn't supposed to tell," Buffy admitted.

"How far?"

"Half-hour, should we?"

"Hell yes! DAWNIE!" screamed Faith.

"What is it?" Dawn asked as she rushed into the room with her scythe.

"I told you she was good," Faith said.

"Wanna go hear Giles play?" Buffy asked Dawn.

"Really? The three of us?"

"Yup," confirmed Buffy. "Is Willow here?"

"She went to the club with Kennedy," Dawn told her.

"Then the rest of the Scoobies will soldier on without her. You can have two drinks, Dawn, if we can get away with it."

"I'm old enough for wine and beer here," Dawn said.

"Yes, you are. And you can have two," Buffy told her.

"You're one to talk, after that episode in Giles' study," grumped Dawn.

"Do you want to take your own medicine?" Faith asked her.

"Two is good," agreed Dawn hastily, "two is fine. I'll be right back, I need to take the potion off the burner and leave a note for Willow."

"All grown up…" Buffy sighed. "Whoever gets her heart had damn well better deserve it, and that's the bottom line."

"Yeah," Faith mumbled, "yeah, for real."

"Ready!" announced Dawn.

"You're driving, Dawnie. Faith and I are gonna make out in the back," Buffy laughed.

"Really?" Dawn gasped.

"No silly, not really," Buffy told her, "Faith isn't into blondes. Hello? That was a joke, people. Jeez, tough crowd. Anyway, you're driving, let's go."

Buffy grabbed Dawn's arm and the trio left in high spirits. All of them sat up front in the large sedan, and Buffy struggled in vain to find something worth listening to on the radio.

"Screw it," she said as she snapped the radio off, "we'll have music when we get there."

The coffee house was fairly full, but by a combination of beauty and sheer force the three women managed to grab a table near the small stage. Three glasses of a decent wine appeared, courtesy of a trio of frat boys who were way out of their league, but got points for effort. They at least had sense enough not to intrude.

"It's family night guys," said Buffy as she passed them on the way to the restroom, "but thanks for the wine. You'll like the show, promise, a real classic."

"They're all dykes," declared one of the frat boys.

"Can you blame them?" said another.

"Not so much, no. Yo! Another round here!"

"This is nice, the three of us out together," Dawn ventured.

"Yeah, it is. Buffy and I are getting along great," Faith told her. "Jesus, that feels so good."

"Even after she stabbed you?" Dawn asked her.

"Shit, I had it coming. I was _evil _ Dawn. Not bad, not playful, _evil_.

"That's in the past. Here comes Giles!"

Buffy scrambled into her seat just as Giles reached out to adjust the mike. He saw them seated there, and gave them a tender smile.

"God, I love that man," Buffy sighed. Faith and Dawn exchanged looks, but kept quiet.

"Like a father! Like a father for God's sake," hissed Buffy.

"I dunno Buff," said Faith, her eyebrows arched high, "for an old dude he's pretty hot."

"Tell it," Dawn agreed.

"Oh shush, you two. Listen to the music."

"Thank you all for coming," Giles said warmly, "this first number is one I remember from my younger days, which is to say, long before most of you were born, however, I trust that the sentiment is still relevant. Ladies," he said as he nodded to the two women behind him who were singing backup.

"Great, old dude music," one of the frat boys cracked.

"Shut up, dickweed," suggested another.

Soft chords echoed through the room, and then Giles began to sing…

_I know just how to whisper,  
And I know just how to cry;  
I know just where to find the answers;  
And I know just how to lie…  
I know just how to fake it,  
And I know just how to scheme;  
I know just when to face the truth,  
And then I know just when to dream…  
And I know just where to touch you,  
And I know just what to prove;  
I know when to pull you closer,  
And I know when to let you loose.  
And I know the night is fading,  
And I know that time's gonna fly;  
And Im never gonna tell you everything I've got to tell you but I know I've got to give it a try!_

"Jesus H. Christ," whispered Buffy.

"Uh-huh," Faith agreed.

_And I know the roads to riches,  
And I know the ways to fame;  
I know all the rules and then I know how to break 'em and I always know the name of the game!_

But I don't know how to leave you,  
And I'll never let you fall;  
And I don't know how you do it,  
Making lo-ove out of nothing at all.  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all,  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all,  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at a-a-all  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all.

"I'm dying," Dawn announced.

"Move over," Buffy said.

_Every time I see you all the rays of the sun are streaming through the waves in your hair;  
And every star in the sky is taking aim at your eyes like a spotlight!  
The beating of my heart is a drum, and it's lost,  
And its looking for a rhythm like you.  
You can take the darkness from the pit of the night, and turn it to a beacon burning endlessly bri –i- ght.  
I've got to follow it! _

_Cause everything I know, well its nothing till I give it to you!_

"Buff," said Faith.

"Yeah."

"Get him if you can."

"Can't. I know why Mom humped him on the hood of a cop car now, though."

"Huh?" Dawn said.

_I can make the runner stumble,  
I can make the final block;  
And I can make every tackle, at the sound of the whistle I can make all the stadiums rock!  
I can make tonight forever,  
Or I can make it disappear by the Dawn;  
And I can make you every promise that has ever been made and I can make all your de-mons be gone!_

Faith's eyes met Dawn's, and the world disappeared.

_But Im never gonna make it without you,  
Do you really want to see me crawl?  
And Im never gonna make it like yo-ou do,  
Making lo-ove out of nothing at all._

(making love)  
Out of nothing at all  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at a-all  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at all  
(making love)  
Out of nothing at a-all  
(making love)  
Out of - nothing - at all…

Giles looked up from his playing, his eyes sparkling, the smile on his face directed at the three young women so important to him. The dripping of a faucet behind the counter was clearly audible in the hush.

A middle-aged man in the room held up his lighter and flicked it on, and one by one those who remembered did the same, and those who did not were inspired to follow suit.

Giles stood and bowed, and the place went nuts.

He joined them at their table and smiled sheepishly.

"Was it too sentimental, do you think?" he ventured. He vanished under a pile composed of two Slayers and a budding witch.

"Drinks are on us, man," said one of the frat boys. "You and the ladies, anything you want." He walked back to his table.

"What in the world was that song?" Buffy asked.

"It was quite big in its day," Giles told them, "by an Australian group called 'Air Supply'. Sold positively mountains of albums. It became fashionable to deride them because most of their songs were rather tender. Extraordinary voices though, and I rather like the feelings it conveys."

"Uh-huh," Dawn agreed.

"Well, I have another number coming up, do take advantage of the young lad's generosity though," Giles went back to the stage amidst a storm of applause.

"It was kind of corny, wasn't it?" Buffy asked.

"Who cares?" Faith countered. "It was beautiful."

"Uh-huh," Dawn agreed.

"You okay Dawnie?" Buffy asked her.

"Not yet," Dawn said, "but I hope to be, someday."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I should perhaps have chosen the "T" rating, I'm new to this site and unfamiliar with what is customary here as well as just how things work. There is no explicit sex in this story; others I may post may be a bit more 'adult' in nature, but this one is a love story, and a tale of women coming to understand themselves.

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 15

"_Not yet," Dawn said, "but I hope to be, someday."_

Fortunately, the rest of Giles' set was not quite so tender, and Buffy, Faith, and Dawn left just he was launching into "Freebird".

"For an old guy…" Faith began.

"Uh-huh," chorused Buffy and Dawn.

The ride home was conducted in companionable silence, each woman's thoughts her own. Faith was particularly distant, and when they got home, she merely nodded to Buffy and Dawn before she went to bed.

"I think Giles' singing really touched Faith," Buffy said.

"I hope so," Dawn answered her, "oh dear," she continued, looking at a trail of dropped purses and coats.

The living area was crowded with giddy Slayers trying to play 'Twister'. Willow was standing to one side shaking her head in amusement.

"Good call on making more Elixir of Fire, Dawn. Some girls have to learn the hard way," Willow told her.

"We should have let them loose sooner," Buffy admitted, "can't pen up a healthy Slayer and not expect her to break out. Heck with it, let 'em have fun. Faith, Dawn, and I can cover for any of them that are too sick to patrol tomorrow. They'd better be ready come Monday though. That's a school day. You should have heard Giles, Willow."

"Giles is good, think he'll play at the club Wednesday?"

"He will if he knows what's good for him," Dawn promised. "There was some good music in the olden days."

"He sang this old love song; it seems a little silly out of context, but when he performed it…"

"Uh-huh," Dawn agreed.

"Sounds pretty romantic," Willow ventured.

"Yeah," Buffy shook herself visibly, and continued, "anything happen I need to know about?"

"Not really, one guy got out of line, but Mike, the club manager, threw him out before he got hurt. Poor fool tried to put the moves on Candace," Willow told her.

"Ouch, he had about as much chance there as I do with Giles," Buffy said.

"HUH?" Willow choked.

"You had to be there Will," Dawn promised her, "it's okay. Buffy isn't after Giles, Mom got there first, and that would be creepy."

"HUH?"

"Later," Buffy told her, "night guys, I'm beat." Buffy went off to her room, and Willow and Dawn stood together watching the giggling Slayers tumble around on the floor.

'How did things go this evening?" Willow asked.

"I'm not sure," Dawn told her, "there were times when I felt really close to Faith, like she was going to reach out to me, but she never did. Maybe I'm just imagining it, maybe it's just me. I know she cares about me, a lot, but that's not the same thing as being in love, is it?"

"It's part of it, but not all, no. I wish I could help you Dawnie, but it's just not up to me. I have to be really careful not to influence either one of you, I want you both to be happy, but if I slip and use my power to nudge things along, it could be horrible," Willow explained.

"I know that, and I don't want you to. I get to be with her, train with her, fight with her. If that's all I can have, it's more than a lot of people have, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Feel up to taking a couple tests tomorrow? Just general aptitude stuff the Coven came up with," Willow asked.

"Sure thing, 'night Will, see you at breakfast." Dawn kissed Willow on the cheek and went to her room; Willow took a seat on the couch and tried to identify Kennedy among the tangle of bodies on the floor. Her thoughts however, were elsewhere.

"Faith, you are just plain chickenshit," Faith told her reflection. "If ever there was a perfect time to tell someone you love them, it was tonight. Face it bitch, you're yellow." She went to bed and stared at the ceiling in the dark.

"It's more than a lot of people have," Dawn said aloud as she crawled beneath the covers. Blessedly, Dawn fell asleep quickly, her dreams filled with a pair of shining dark eyes.

Faith did not appear at breakfast on Sunday, or at lunch. Dawn had an interesting day with Willow, and really enjoyed the tests that the coven had created for her.

"How did I do?" she asked when the last one was done.

"I don't know, I have to send them back to the coven for interpretation. And speaking of that, since I won't really know how to structure your lessons until I hear back from the coven, Faith and I are going to switch schedules with you. It might take several days to get the results."

"Snail mail?" Dawn asked, clearly disappointed at the implied delay.

"Witch, please," Willow said with a grin as she waved her hand. The testing materials vanished.

"Cool! What was that?" Dawn asked.

"Teleportation spell. It's fairly advanced; you might be able to work up to them though. Things are easier than people. Not many witches can teleport, it's really dangerous, and it takes a lot out of you."

"Have you ever done it?"

"Not to myself or anyone I cared about. Tara and I did it to Glory once. Didn't send the bitch far enough though, she came back," She said ruefully.

"Glory was a C-word," Dawn spat.

"Infinitely," agreed Willow. "Are you going out on patrol tonight?"

"Buffy and I are going to sweep Shady Rest, I haven't seen Faith today, I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she is," Willow assured the younger woman, "maybe she just has some stuff to think over."

"That's kind of what I'm afraid of," Dawn admitted. Willow stroked Dawn's hair and held her close. She didn't have anything to say, however.

"Willow, could you come and join me in the study? That is, if you and Dawn have finished the testing, I received something rather extraordinary in the post yesterday that I think you'll be interested in."

"It's okay Will, go. I need to get ready to patrol after supper. It'll be fun going out with Buffy, it's been a while."

"Okay sweetie, I'll see you later," Willow headed for the study, and Dawn went to her room and laid out the clothes she would wear on patrol.

"I guess I'll go and see if I can help with supper," she said aloud. She relentlessly suppressed all thoughts of what Faith might be doing. At least she tried to.

"What is it Giles?" asked Willow as she entered the study.

"A package from Wesley," Giles replied.

"Wes? Isn't he…"

"Dead? Yes, regrettably he is, this was delayed in the mail. He sent it just before that huge battle in Los Angeles where he and Spike and Angel raised such havoc with the underworld. He seemed to realize that things might go badly with them. Wolfram and Hart still haven't recovered."

"Good. What was in it?"

"A book."

"What book?" asked Willow, her interest piqued.

"All of them, apparently."

Faith was precisely where she had been since awakening, seated on the floor of her bedroom and deep in meditation. This was a technique that her original watcher had taught her before she had been killed, and it was one that Faith had avoided because of the painful memories it evoked. But just now she needed the peace it offered, and she needed the insight into herself.

"Good one, Dawn!" exclaimed Buffy, as the vampire collapsed into a small pile.

"This thing is wicked," Dawn said proudly.

"Son of a bitch," breathed Buffy.

"Who? Me?"

"Polgara demon, back me up, but be careful. These things have these long bony spikes that come out of their forearms. They're not too fast, but they're strong as hell and really aggressive. Let me do the work, and if I get taken down, you run, you hear me?"

"I can't-"

"You can and you will. Promise or leave now, got it?"

"Got it."

"Just watch my back, let's go." Buffy readied the Scythe and moved to intercept the Polgara; however as soon as it saw her, it raced to the attack.

Dawn watched avidly as Buffy fought, she paid attention to how she used her weapon, and how the demon fought, and she looked for its weak points. She found one, and she edged closer. Buffy neatly dodged a thrust of the spike by the Polgara, and managed to break the thing off with a stroke of the Scythe. She had been trying for its arm, however, and the unexpectedly weak resistance caused her to overbalance and left her vulnerable for an instant. Buffy saw a blur of motion out of the corner of her eye, and the demon collapsed onto one knee. The Scythe made short work of its neck after that, and Buffy looked around and saw Dawn standing at a safe distance to one side, her eyes moving as she surveyed the landscape.

"What did you do?" Buffy asked.

"I had seen that it always turned to the left after you evaded it, so when you went over on your follow-through I ran past and cut the hamstring on the outside leg. I knew it couldn't turn quickly enough to get at me. Are you mad?"

"I did ask you to watch my back," Buffy admitted, "and I'd have to say you did that just fine. As your sister, I'm a little pissed. But as the Slayer, I have to admit that your plan was effective and that the risk was acceptable. Good job Dawn. I can't bring you out here and not expect you to react. Now, what would you have done if it had killed me?"

"I would have run back home, gotten all of the Slayers and Willow, and then hunted it down and cut it to bits."

"Fair enough. Did you have any trouble making the cut? Polgaras are pretty tough."

"It was tougher than a vampire neck," Dawn admitted, "I'm not sure I could have taken the leg off, probably not, not through the bone."

"Something to remember then, but Yoshi seems to have come up with a pretty good weapon. You're learning really fast, Dawn."

"I've been paying attention, I remember what you taught me, and I learned a lot from Faith in just one lesson."

"No doubt about that, let's go home. Want to get ice cream on the way?"

"Sure, that would be great."

"What do you have a taste for?"

"Really dark chocolate, I think," Dawn answered, _something close to the color of her hair…_


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Not much to add at this point, thank you for reading, and special thanks for those who have reviewed.

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 16

"_Really dark chocolate, I think," Dawn answered, isomething close to the color of her hair…"_

Faith appeared at breakfast on Monday along with everyone else. She made no mention of what she had done on Sunday, and Dawn decided not to ask. Dawn knew her well enough to know when she needed room, and cared for her enough to respect that.

But Dawn was worried; Faith seemed sort of – intense. Even for her.

Breakfast conversation centered on the effectiveness and potency of Willow's Elixir of Fire, and those who had been most in need of it were treated to their full share of taunting. In other words, it was a gathering of what seemed to be perfectly normal young people.

"We should have made these changes long ago, Faith," Buffy said in a low voice. "Look at them, last week they were wound so tight you could hear them humming. Funny how something as simple as a little time off can make such a difference, isn't it?"

"Centuries of tradition can be tough to shrug off, I guess," Faith answered. "What counts is what we do from now on. When you were alone in this there just wasn't the time, now there is, and we're all gonna live longer. No more throwing some scared green kid to the monsters. When they go out they'll be ready. And they won't be alone."

"And that can make all the difference. Dawn pulled off a great move on patrol last night, likely saved my ass," Buffy told her. "You're a great teacher, Faith. I know you'll do right by her."

"Yeah, yeah, for sure… see you on the field, Buff," said Faith as she rose to carry her dishes to the washer.

"Is something bothering Faith?" Buffy asked Willow.

"She's just got a lot on her mind I think," Willow replied, her eyes on Dawn's concerned face.

"I bet it's that girl, you know, the one she wants to keep to herself for a while."

"I bet it is too. I've got Kennedy working on getting folks set to go to the club on Wednesday; I'll have Giles talked into it by then too. We're working on something really exciting that Wes sent before, well, before."

"He wasn't really a bad guy," Buffy admitted, "I actually kind of miss him. Him and – it never goes away does it Will?"

"Nope. It never does. We've always got each other though."

"Kennedy is a lucky gal," Buffy said wistfully.

"Not that lucky, I snore and I hog the covers," Willow confessed. "I don't think we'll be together much longer to tell you the truth. We'll always love each other, but we have really different interests and stuff. If things hadn't been so intense when we met I don't think we'd ever have gotten together."

"Rebound girl?" asked Buffy.

"Kind of, I guess." Willow grinned, and it was the old Willow grin that had always warmed Buffy's heart. "I think she fell for my sexy black eyes."

"Well heck, who didn't?" laughed Buffy, and she missed the swift frown that clouded Willow's face for an instant. "Have fun with your book Will, see you later." Buffy did her part of the morning chores and headed out to warm up for her morning's work.

"Okay ladies," Amanda addressed the group, "give me five good laps and that's it for this morning. Who can tell me the prize you win if I see you dogging it?"

"Wind sprints!" chorused the group.

"Bet your ass," Amanda promised them, and she led the way to the track.

"They look good this morning," Giles said to Buffy, "more at their ease."

"Yeah, they do. The new schedule is already paying off. So is the news about getting paid, you should have been head of the Council, Giles."

"Bugger the Council, those hidebound old relics sucked the life out of one Slayer after another. Playing their cruel games and pretending to have authority over those far greater than themselves. You rather corrected them on that score as I recall."

"They really were assholes," admitted Buffy, "but at least they invested well. How's that going?"

"Quite well, actually, I've managed to gain control of the pension fund for the higher ups. I'm actively ashamed of how large it is, but it will be put to good use now, to provide for you all."

"You're pretty special; you know that, don't you? We're lucky to have you," Buffy said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I expect that the good fortune is mutual. My word, it is a positive joy to watch Amanda run, isn't it?"

"They'll never catch her," Buffy said, "but they keep trying." A moment later a shorter form passed Amanda on the track and rapidly increased the gap.

"Good lord!" exclaimed Giles. "Who on earth is that?"

"Faith."

By the time the rest of them had finished the fifth lap Faith had passed them all again, and then rather than join them in walking to cool down, she bent her path towards the gym and vanished from sight.

"What do you suppose precipitated that?" Giles asked.

"I dunno, but if she's pissed off, I hope it's not at me. I better get to running or Amanda will punish me, see you later Giles." Buffy drew a few admiring glances as she ran, but everyone was mostly talking about Faith, and wondering what was up with her. Especially a slender redhead with blue eyes.

"Hi Dawnie, ready to go?" Faith asked cheerfully when Dawn entered the gym that afternoon.

Dawn looked around the room in wonder; one of the heavy punching bags was hanging from just one of its three chains and had a large hole in it. A wooden tree used to practice blocking form was broken in two, as were two of the striking pads. Faith's hair was matted with sweat, her clothes were soaked, her knuckles were scraped, and her face was alight. Dawn had never seen anything half so beautiful in her entire life, and she felt her insides turn to mush.

"I'm not sure," Dawn said hesitantly as she continued to catalog broken equipment, "are you going to kill me?"

"Nah, I was just working off a little steam, clearing out my head, like," Faith answered with a laugh. Then her teacher face came on.

"Okay, from what I've seen and from what Buffy told me, you can handle that thing pretty well against unarmed targets. And by that I mean things that are not carrying swords, axes, and stuff like that. All demons are always armed. You aren't finished that training, of course, and you never will be. Slayers train until they die, or they die too soon."

"I'm not a –"

"In this room you are a Slayer," Faith cut her off, "and what am I?"

"My instructor," answered Dawn.

"Damn skippy. We start today by working on blocking other weapons using your scythe, and you will be using the real thing this time. iThat/i you can hurt me with. You could kill me in an instant, but there is enough difference between that and the training scythe that I feel like we have to get you at least some practice with it. Clear?"

"Clear," Dawn responded.

"I'll be using these," Faith said, indicating a pile of sticks of various sizes and lengths. Most of them had some sort of foam padding on them in one place or another. "The idea is that I attack, and you block with the scythe; for right now, just block. Don't get carried away and counter unless you just want my head as a souvenir, kay?"

"Kay," Dawn said nervously.

"One last thing before we begin; I'll start slowly, but before we're done I'll have to make it kind of real. If you miss the block, it's gonna hurt. Put the pads on, and the headgear, and the goggles." Dawn complied, and she noticed that Faith had slipped on a kind of turtleneck made of metal mesh, followed by gloves of the same material, and she felt a bit more at ease then.

"Try to block with the flat of the blade, or the body of the scythe, to protect the edge. Your weapon is not magical like the original. But take no chance of letting something through, it's tough and it can be replaced. Can you?"

"I hope not."

"Okay then," Faith said as she held up a stick, "this is a sword. Ready?"

"Ready," Dawn replied as she took her stance.

"Here we go…"

"Perhaps she simply decided to show the girls that she could run," Giles speculated later that afternoon as he and Buffy observed Dawn's training, "she certainly seems all right now. She's an excellent instructor, Dawn is fortunate to have her."

"Looks like she decided to redecorate a little, too," Buffy observed as she took in the breakage, "but you're right, Dawn is lucky to have her."

"I know that Faith is holding back some, but it's really amazing how well Dawn anticipates her moves. Look at that! That blow would have knocked her off her feet had she tried a hard block, and so she merely guided it away from her. Really Buffy, your sister is remarkably graceful, almost like a ballerina."

"She is a ballerina, and yet here she is, training in lethal weapons with the deadliest woman in the world. Ain't life funny?"

"A positive riot," agreed Giles as he pulled Buffy to his side and kissed her forehead, "there are times that I feel that God is a member of the Pythons."

"We all play the cards we have; I just want to see them happy. They both deserve to be happy."


	17. Chapter 17

For anyone wondering about the "M" rating, I reviewed the ratings, and while there is no explicit sex there is language and violence as well as sexual situations in the upcoming chapters that warrant the rating in my judgment. My thanks to those of you following the story. This one is a bit angsty.

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 17

"_We play the cards we have; I just want to see them happy. They both deserve to be happy."_

"Great workout Dawn, that's enough for today," Faith announced as she stepped back and removed her goggles. "How's the shoulder?"

"Sore, but I'll live. My fault for missing the block."

"You didn't miss many, I think I'll see if we can get Yoshi to come here and work with us all for a while. You should see him with a sword. Besides, if he sees your scythe in use, he may come up with an idea or two. He can show you how to maintain it at the same time."

"I didn't protect the edge well enough," Dawn said, ruefully observing the number of severed sticks lying around.

"Don't sweat it, I probably shouldn't have told you to do that anyway. That technique takes time to master, and I think at least two of those bruises are from you trying to cover the edge. Screw it; the wood won't hurt it any and I can't have you thinking of it when this is for real. Next time don't think about it at all, it's a tool, use it how it works best. Deal?"

"Deal. Do I have a black eye?"

"No, just a red spot on your cheekbone where the goggles dug in a little, don't worry Dawnie, you're still beautiful," laughed Faith. Dawn knew that it was just something that people say, but it thrilled her nonetheless. "Man, I need a shower, you really put me through it kid," Faith admitted. "Oh shit, sorry Dawn I-"

"It's okay," Dawn assured her, "I don't mind it from you. If you thought I was a kid you wouldn't have hit me so damn hard."

"True thing. You up for Wednesday night? I can't wait to see the looks on those girl's faces when Giles cuts loose!"

"You bet! Go ahead and shower, Faith, I'll clean up the mess." Faith went over to a chart on the wall.

"Nope, Karen and Rita will, their turn, let's go get cleaned up and get some ice here and there."

"Did you run it all out, whatever it was?" Buffy asked Faith when the latter joined her and Willow in the living area.

"Just working through some stuff, we've all got stuff, don't we?"

"Ohhh yeah, we do," agreed Buffy.

"I spent most of Sunday meditating like my first watcher taught me. It helped, kind of got me centered, but I wound up with a load of energy to burn off. Dawnie had a great session today though, even with the mistake I made," Faith told them.

"Giles and I watched for a while, and it looked good to us, he was really impressed with how well Dawn responds to you. You're a great instructor. So what did you do wrong?" Buffy asked.

"I tried to get too fancy," Faith admitted, and she explained what had occurred.

"A natural mistake, you wanted to teach her the right way, I'm sure it won't hold her back."

"No, she's good enough to shake it off. That's part of the trouble in teaching her, she has so much natural talent that it's tough to remember that she's really kind of a beginner at this," Faith said.

"Better to push too hard in training than not hard enough," Buffy said. "That's from the Gospel According to Giles."

"Yeah, well I'm just glad she didn't get too beat up to go out Wednesday. We can't have a bunch of battered-looking girls showing up in town," Faith said with a sigh.

"That would be bad, yeah. You gonna take your girl with you? Or meet her there?" Willow cast an anxious look at Faith, but Faith was smiling.

"Nice try, B, but I'm still holding on to that one. I'm not sure how that's going to work out, anyway."

Dawn had picked that particular moment to walk into the room. Willow looked at Faith with dismay plain on her face, and saw Faith go pale when she noticed Dawn.

"You okay Dawnie?" asked Buffy. "You look a little weepy."

"Just bumped my shoulder," Dawn answered, her voice remarkably steady. "I guess I just moved too slowly. I'll put some ice on it." She headed to the kitchen.

"I'll give Dawn a hand," Willow said as she left the room.

"Damn," said Faith, "that meditation is some serious shit! I'm gonna go for a run, maybe work out for a while." She trotted towards the rear of the house.

"Is it my breath?" Buffy said aloud.

"Dawn honey, I'm so sorry," Willow said as she enfolded the younger woman in her arms.

"That's okay," sniffed Dawn, "I guess she just doesn't feel that way about me, that's all."

"She's just scared," said Willow, "just scared, that's all."

"No, not her. I'll be okay, I mean, it's not like we ever had sex or anything, she didn't dump me, she just doesn't want me. Happens all the time, right?" Willow could not come up with a reply. "Let's go back, I've got an icepack. I can't avoid her, she's my instructor. At least I still have that, right?"

"Where's Faith?" Willow asked when she and Dawn got back to the living area.

"Gone to work out. I swear, I wish I had her energy, what the hell does she run on, rocket fuel?"

"No, I think it's something a lot more powerful than that," Willow said.


	18. Chapter 18

Here we go…

"The Dawning of Faith"

Chapter 18

"_No, I think it's something a lot more powerful than that," Willow said._

"How was the morning workout, Dawn?" Willow greeted her Tuesday afternoon.

"Normal, no rocket girl today. What's on tap here?"

"Wanna make things float?"

"Neat!" exclaimed Dawn. She was in a much better mood leaving than she had been on arriving.

Wednesday afternoon found Dawn entering the gym to see Faith standing casually beside a pile of oddly-sized chunks of wood. She was smiling broadly, and Dawn's heart leapt at the sight. She couldn't help it; a happy-looking Faith was her very favorite thing in the world to look at.

"Are we going to hunt termites or make kindling?" Dawn asked.

"We're gonna chuck wood," Faith told her, "at least I am. This will be fun, and it will serve two purposes, work on your hand/eye coordination, and help erase whatever leftover impulses to protect the edge might be there from my screw-up on Monday. Goggles, headgear, and pads. We can't mess up that pretty face before the show, now, can we?"

Dawn couldn't help this either, it set her skin to tingling to hear Faith call her pretty. _I'll take what I can get,"_ she thought as she donned the protective gear.

"Okay," said Faith, "here's the deal. Every one of these things you split in two is a point for you. Every one you don't is a point for me, unless it's a wild pitch. If it hits you, you lose a point. Loser buys tonight at the club. Any questions?"

"Are you going to hold anything back from me?"

"Just till we get warmed up. Then I'm gonna bring the heat. You ready for it?"

"Give me everything you've got," Dawn said emphatically.

"Get set Hank," Faith advised, "this is the big leagues!" …

"Pinnngggg!" The sound of another bisected hunk of wood echoed throughout the gym.

"That's it," Faith said, "last one. Let me check my scorecard here…"

Dawn was grinning as she stripped off her protective gear; she knew perfectly well who had won the game.

"It was close," Faith announced, "but you squeaked by. Good job!"

"How close?" Dawn insisted. Faith grinned.

"125 to 46," Faith admitted.

"Hah! I _own_ your ass!" cried Dawn.

"Yeah, you do," Faith said simply. "Rona and Candace have gym duty and they're gonna hate both of us. I need to get cleaned up, big night tonight," she walked slowly towards the exit, and turned back just before she got there. "You were wonderful Dawnie," she said, "I gave you everything I had, and you took it all."

Dawn stood staring after her, her mind frantically trying to make sense of the whirlwind of emotions that raged through her heart.

"Are you sure that my sort of music will be well-received here? I mean to say, the clientele _is _rather young, I presume?" Giles asked for the third time as Dawn drove him to the club that evening, along with Willow, Faith, and Buffy.

"Giles," said Willow patiently, "is music the universal language or not?"

"Well of course it is, but-"

"And do you believe in music?" she pressed.

"Well of _course_ I do, but I fail to see how an old Mac Davis song is relevant to the situation!"

"Who?" chorused Buffy, Dawn, Faith, and Willow.

"I'm doomed," muttered Giles as he cradled his face in his hands, "thank _God _the rest of the girls won't be there."

Female grins lit the interior of the car upon hearing Giles' plaint.

Buffy took Willow by the arm and held her back while everyone else went inside.

"Why didn't Kennedy come with us, Will?" she asked baldly.

"We're done," Willow shrugged.

"Sorry," Buffy said as she hugged her oldest friend.

"I'm okay with it, really. I feel like a bitch for thinking it, but I'm relieved. She's gorgeous, and she's good in bed, but she's a brat."

"And she's not Tara," added Buffy.

"Not even close."

"You've still got me," Buffy promised her. Willow looked deeply into Buffy's eyes, and Buffy felt distinctly odd.

"And that's the only reason I'm still alive," Willow said softly. "Let's go inside."

_"Oh. My. God."_ Buffy thought, as she struggled to breathe.

"Well, I must admit that the ambience is quite pleasant here, but still –"

"Giles?" said Buffy.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, yes. Quite right, stage nerves, I still get them after all these years, I suppose."

"Relax, G!" advised Faith, "me and Buff and the Incredible Dawnie like your stuff, these clowns will eat it up. Trust me." Dawn felt a bubble rising within her, and ruthlessly stamped on it.

"And I appreciate your regard," Giles told her, "but I dare to hope that you are the least bit biased on the subject."

"Giles?" said Buffy.

"Yes?"

"Lame is lame. We all love you, but if you sucked, we'd tell you."

"Word up," Willow chimed in.

"Hey guys!" greeted Chastity, "great to see you again!" She set a Singapore Sling in front of each of them.

"We didn't order these," protested Giles.

"These are from those two guys over there," explained Chastity. "They said to tell you that if anybody doesn't like these to just let me know and I'll get you something else."

"We met them the last time we were here," Faith told them, "right, Dawn?"

"Yeah, they're cool. Last time was their 3rd year anniversary, they're a great couple, and really nice," Dawn promised.

"Oh, how very well-mannered of them," Giles said as he tasted his drink. "Quite good actually, shall we have them join us?"

"Yeah, you'll like these guys," Faith said as she waved them over.

"They're wonderful dancers too," Dawn volunteered.

"How do you suppose they feel about ballads?" Giles asked.

"Finish your drink, Rupert," Willow commanded.

"Hi girls!" Ted greeted them, "I see you brought some pretty with you!"

"He was looking at you, Giles," Willow whispered to him.

Giles had a bit of a coughing fit.

"Sorry, went down the wrong hole," Giles explained.

"We hate it when that happens," Bill agreed.

"PPFffffttttt!"

"Sorry Giles," Buffy said as she mopped Singapore Sling off of his jacket.

"Giles, Buffy, Willow," said Faith as she pointed to each of them, "meet Bill and Ted," she finished as she indicated the owners of those sobriquets.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Buffy.

"What I said," Dawn confirmed.

"We have got to change our names," Ted mumbled.

"We can just lie about them," Bill countered. "Anyway, how is the hottest les couple in town this evening?"

Dawn flushed crimson, and Willow sheeted white. Giles was reviewing lyrics and missed it, and Buffy turned to stare at Willow.

"Oh," stammered Dawn, "n-no. You see, we were just-" she abruptly ceased speaking when Faith gently took her hand, and then captured Dawn's eyes with her own.

"Right out in the open, okay?" Faith asked her softly, in a voice thick with emotion. Dawn nodded numbly, afraid to believe.

"Buff?" Faith said. Willow's face bloomed with hope, and Giles abruptly focused on the now.

"Huh? What?" Buffy said as she tore her eyes away from her oldest friend.

"You remember the morning after that night we spent holding each other's hair?"

"Sure. The night's a bit fuzzy, but the morning is painfully bright in memory, why?"

"Then you remember that I told you that my heart belonged to somebody, right?"

Dawn felt a bubble rising inside of her once more, but she could not summon the strength to pop it. Her whole world was teetering on a precipice, but all that she felt was a rising joy.

"Sure. I've been prying ever since, not that you can take a hint, pssh," Buffy answered.

"It's Dawn. My heart belongs to Dawn, if she'll have it."

"It's me?" Dawn breathed.

"It's you," said Faith, as she placed Dawn's trembling hand over her heart. "This is yours. Keep it, break it, I won't hide from it anymore. Yours."

The bubble burst, and Dawn flung her arms around Faith and wept great, wracking, sobs on her shoulder.

"Dawn! _My_ Dawn? My _baby sister_? You? Dawnie, you're in love with FAITH! "

A silence fell on the group.

"Huh," said Buffy blandly. She picked up her drink and drained it, finished Giles', and then polished off Willow's.

"Yo! Hot stuff!" she yelled. Several heads turned, but Buffy pointed to Chastity and beckoned her to the table. "Reload these and bring us some goodies, this just turned into a party!" she cried, as she beamed at Faith and Dawn.

Faith released the breath that she had been holding, and stroked Dawn's hair.

"I'm sorry I took so long, baby," she whispered, "I was scared, just scared, never in doubt."

"So you're okay with this, Buffy?" asked Willow hesitantly.

"Hell, look at Dawnie," Buffy replied, "I didn't know that much happy existed. I mean, I have to admit that if I could have picked anybody in the world for my sister to fall in love with…_it might well have been Faith_…" she said in wonder.

"Oh, thank GOD!" exclaimed Giles.

Dawn stopped crying and stared at him, as did everyone else.

"Giles?" said Willow hesitantly.

"Buffy, Willow, Dawn, how long have our lives been intertwined?" he asked calmly.

"Better than ten years now," Willow supplied readily.

"And Faith not so long as that, surely, and much to my regret. But in all of this long and intimate association, have I ever displayed the _slightest_ sign of any sort of insight, sensitivity, wisdom, or indeed intelligence of any kind?"

"Sure," Buffy said in confusion, "loads of times."

"Yeah," agreed Willow, apparently equally at sea.

"Then why on _earth_ do you all persist in treating me as if I were some sort of insensitive, unromantic, unobservant, unfeeling, asexual, homophobic _GIT?_"

"Huh?" chorused the women.

"Daily, I watch you struggle with your feelings, hurting right along with you. Not just you four, but certainly you four are first in my heart. Do you think that I can't see what is going on in your lives? Do you imagine me incapable of understanding what it is like to be young and in love? Did you ever _once_ think to come to me for counsel on the most precious aspect of your lives? Am I no more to you than an encyclopedia and a checkbook? Don't you think that by now I can tell the difference between hormone-fueled lust and genuine love?"

"God, he's magnificent." Ted whispered to Bill.

"Thank you," said Giles, "I also have exceptional hearing."

"Giles, I'm sorry, I don't know what to say," Buffy said quietly.

"I know you don't, dear Buffy, and I should have spoken up sooner, but I was afraid. Afraid to appear as if I were prying, afraid to appear as a pathetic old man trying to live vicariously through a bunch of young women. Fear steals love from all of us."

Faith squeezed Dawn so fiercely that she gasped.

"Sorry, Dawnie," she said as she loosed her hold.

"Don't let go of me! Don't let go of me, ease up a little, but don't let go of me!"

"I never will," vowed Faith as she pressed her lips to Dawn's brow.

Bill and Ted were weeping openly, and Giles smiled at them.

"Good for you, lads," he told them, "good for you."

"And so I abandon fear," Giles announced, "it has stolen too much from me, and I have no more time to yield to it. I now say plainly that the only couples that I have seen in this last decade and more of my

estrogen-soaked existence that even _remotely_ approach the beauty that was Willow and Tara, God rest her perfect soul; are Dawn and Faith – and Buffy and Willow. And I _do_ wish that the two of you would simply get _on_ with it."

"Here you go!" Chastity said brightly. "Another round of slings, and wings and mushrooms, hello? Guys?"

"It's okay Chas," Ted assured her, "we're witnessing the birth of two brand-new lesbian couples. Things are a little bit emo just now."

"Awww, that's sweet! Hey, check out the yumminess that just walked in!"

The Slayers had arrived.

Faith and Dawn relaxed their grip on each other enough to turn their faces towards Buffy and Willow, who were staring mutely at each other.

"What do you say, Will?" asked Buffy. "Feel like taking a chance on a Slayer retread?"

Willow responded by burying her hands in Buffy's hair and giving her a kiss that carried more than ten years of suppressed longing.

"Faith," Dawn asked, "will you kiss me?" She would.

"Fuck me," said a stunned Amanda, "would you look at that."

Willow and Buffy, and Faith and Dawn, were completely absorbed in making the most of their first real kisses, and Giles was taking a guitar from a case.

"Gosh, Kennedy, I'm sorry you had to see this, are you okay?" asked Candace.

"I'm fine. Willow has been Buffy's ever since Tara died; I just borrowed her for a while. But I could do with some consolation, if you're up for it." Candace took her hand.

"Okay," said Rona, "the bosses are making out, and old Giles looks like he's fixing to sing. Do we bail?"

"Hell no," said Kennedy, "we watch!"

"I beg your pardon gentlemen," said Giles to Bill and Ted, "but this simply had to be done. I couldn't stand it any longer."

"No, it's quite alright," Bill told him, "do you play?"

The kisses were broken in time for the women to hear this last exchange.

"A little," said Buffy, her eyes sparkling with joy, "he plays a little." Giles smiled at her, and nodded in acknowledgement of the compliment.

"If you will all excuse me, I shall now prepare to render unto you yet more sentimental twaddle. Should any of you know how to slow dance, you might consider doing so," he bowed and left the table.

"That dude is _totally_ non-heinous," breathed Ted.

"_Non _- non –non – heinous," corrected Bill.

"He sure is," agreed Faith.

"Do you think he'd be up for a three-way?" asked Bill hopefully.

"I'd have to say that it wouldn't surprise me all that much, he did my mother on the hood of a cop car. Twice." Buffy granted.

"Twice?" Dawn blurted.

"Water under the bridge, Dawnie, water under the bridge."

"The girls are here," Willow announced. Buffy called Chastity over to their table.

"What can I get you?" she asked brightly.

"You see that bunch of girls that just came in?" she asked.

"Well, duuhhh. Lots o' hotties!"

"Several of them are lesbians. Give them all a round on me. Take it easy with the check and I'll introduce you, deal?"

"I'd rather tie up with you and your redhead," she said brazenly. Buffy looked over at Willow, who shrugged.

"Not out of the question, but I'm new at this, so I'm gonna need a little time."

"I'm patient," Chastity promised. She went over to the Slayers and gave them the good news, all of them waved, and Buffy raised her hand in acknowledgement.

"Buffy," Dawn asked slowly, "are you turning into a slut?"

"Nah, I'm just trying to save a buck. I'm management, you know."

"Ohhh, that poor girl," said Willow.

"Orrrr, I might be turning into a slut," Buffy granted, "I'm gonna have to let Willow drive."

"You girls are awesome!" Bill said fervently.

"You have no idea," promised Dawn. "Giles is up," she said excitedly, "I wonder what he'll do first?"

"Boys," cooed Faith, "if there is an ounce of romance in your souls, you are about to die. Dawn, my firstest and only love?"

"Uh-huh," said a still-stunned Dawn.

"Would you dance with a Slayer on the night of her birth?"

"As long as I can hold you, I'm good," Dawn answered.

"That I can promise," Faith told her as she took her hand.

"I'm gonna cry again," Ted said, scrubbing his eyes.

"Yes you are," promised Willow, "Buffy, would you dance with a witch on the night of her resurrection?"

"Seems to me like I owe you a resurrection, I'd love to."

Buffy and Willow joined Faith and Dawn at the edge of the dance floor.

"Our new friends are really interesting, aren't they?" Bill asked.

Giles took his seat on the stool in front of the mike, and adjusted it to suit him.

"Good evening all," he began, "I should like to dedicate this song to four of the most extraordinary women that have ever graced this planet. I know they are, because I'm old and wise. You can tell by the accent."

"Geezer alert," whispered Rona.

"Shut up," commanded Kennedy.

"Really," Amanda added. Rona shut up.

Giles bent over his guitar for a long moment, and then the music blossomed…

_When – she- looks at me,  
I know the girl sees things, nobody else can see… _

Dawn drifted into Faith's arms, and two creatures of singular grace moved onto the floor. Buffy and Willow simply held each other and watched.

_All of the secret fears inside,  
All of the craziness I hide -  
She looks into my soul and reads me like nobody can -_

And she doesn't judge my life -  
She just takes me as I am!  
  
Bill grabbed Ted's hand.

_Come what may, she believes…  
And that Faith is something I've never known, before…  
Come what may, she loves me,  
And that love has helped me open a door,  
Making me love myself, a little more._

"Damn," muttered Rona.

_When I turn away,  
She knows those are the times - there's nothing left to say.  
Nothing that anyone can do, and so she lets me live it through!  
And when I'm in my darkest hours of uncertainty,  
She just simply lets me be…  
And goes right on loving me!_

Come what may, she believes!  
And that Faith is some-thing I've never known, before…  
Come what may, she loves me and that love has helped me open a door,  
Making me love myself; a little more…

Faith and Dawn glided around the floor, completely lost in each other.

"They are so beautiful together," Buffy sighed happily.

_And when it seems my dreams have all slipped through my fingers…  
When they just can't be found .  
I turn around - and there they are -Shining in her eyes!_

Come what may, she believes!  
And that Faith is some-thing I've never known, before…  
Come what may, she loves me and that love has helped me open a door…  
Making me love myself - a little more.

"I love you, Dawn," Faith told her, "with all of my heart."

A/N: "Come What May" – Air Supply


	19. Chapter 19

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 19

"_I love you, Dawn," Faith told her, "with all of my heart."_

Bill and Ted leapt to their feet and applauded furiously, followed shortly by everyone else in the club. The gentle beauty of the song, and the joy that poured from Dawn and Faith as they danced had turned a night out into a night that none present would ever forget.

"Do you think if I crawled into his bed naked that he'd do me?" Rona asked the other Slayers.

"No," the girls agreed.

"Damn."

"FREEBIRD!" screamed Buffy and Willow, and a smiling Giles obliged.

Dawn and Faith returned to their table and accepted warm congratulations from Bill and Ted, who were still a bit misty-eyed. Chastity appeared with a huge tray of wings.

"These are from Mike," she told them, "also free drinks for your table and your friends over there."

"Well thanks!" Faith said. "How come?"

"Confidentially, he wants to try and talk your friend into playing here regularly," she whispered.

"Tell Mike thanks, and we'll see what we can do to get him on board, he's been pretty busy and could use a little fun.

"That's great!" Chastity exclaimed. "Oh, say, would you girls have any idea how long I might have to wait for that vanilla ice cream with strawberry syrup?"

"Not really," Dawn answered, "do you think you could come up with a cop car?"

"Whatever it takes," Chas answered as she watched Buffy and Willow dancing, "whatever it takes. Gosh, I'm glad you guys started coming here! Just wave when you need refills on anything."

"Oh shit," Bill muttered, "look who's here." Dawn and Faith followed his gaze, and their eyes snapped to each other's faces at the same time.

"That ogre is the only person I've ever seen Mike be afraid of," Ted told them. "He comes in here and tries to pick up whoever is drunk enough to fall for his line. Doesn't care from boys or girls, any warm body will do."

Faith handed her bag to Dawn, "Here you go sweetie," she said, "little present in there. All of a sudden I feel just like a worm on a hook." Dawn nodded in understanding.

"Wiggle pretty, darling," she told Faith. Faith pressed a kiss on her lips.

"I can't tell you how beautiful that sounds to me, Dawnie," Faith whispered. "Now, what am I?"

"My instructor," Dawn replied.

"Right you are, Slayer." Faith got up and walked over to the new arrival, she put her hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him, and they headed for the side exit. Bill and Ted were staring incredulously.

"What in the world…" said Ted.

"Won't take a minute," Dawn assured them as she rose from her chair, "we'll be right back." She followed Faith and the man out the door.

"Our new friends are really – kind of strange, aren't they?" Bill asked Ted.

"Far enough, asshole," Faith said as she confronted the man in the alleyway.

"Bitch, you are in for a surpr-"

"We should get back," Dawn told her as she handed Faith her bag, "I think the boys are worried. Nice stake sweetheart, perfect balance, feels good in the hand."

"Thanks love, it's my favorite."

"You're all right!" Ted exclaimed when Dawn and Faith resumed their seats. Chastity hurried over to their table.

"Mike was worried, that guy is horrible! Are you okay? Why on earth did you go with him?"

"Ted seemed to think that he wasn't a good influence, so I asked him to leave and Dawnie convinced him it was a good idea," Faith answered.

"It sure didn't take long," Chas said, clearly impressed.

"Dawnie has a way of getting to the heart of a matter," Faith conceded, "tell Mike not to worry about him anymore, and to let one of us know if any more like that show up."

"Sure will, thanks for your help," Chastity went back to the bar, puzzled, but pleased.

Buffy and Willow returned to the table. "Did we miss anything?" Buffy asked.

"Not much," Dawn answered, "Faith and I convinced a troublemaker to go on home. Usual stuff."

"Oh. So Faith, how long have you been in love with my sister?"

"My whole life Buff, just took a while to figure it out, is all. How about you and Willow?"

"It was that cute little jumper she was wearing when I met her," Buffy replied, "lost my heart then and there." Willow smiled and kissed Buffy's cheek.

"You just want me for my brains," she said.

"True," Buffy told her, "that and everything between them and your toes. And your toes, can't forget the toes."

"Oh, you'll remember the toes alright," Willow promised her.

"I'm not really ready for this, am I?" Buffy asked sheepishly.

"Lets' just put it that tonight _I'm_ gonna be the Slayer, shall we?" she whispered to Buffy, nipping her ear gently as she moved away.

"Ohhh boy," Buffy mumbled as her face turned red. Giles picked that moment to return to the table.

"All right, whose idea was it to bring the crowd?" he asked severely.

"It was a conspiracy," Buffy admitted.

"Well I suppose it could have gone worse, but I'm quite sure that I have cemented my reputation as an old fogy," Giles sighed.

"I don't think so, Giles," Faith said, trying to suppress a laugh. Faith had seen Rona handing something to Chastity and talking seriously to her.

"Well thank you Faith, that's most kind of you."

"We thought you were just great, Mr. Giles, really," Bill assured him

Chastity arrived shortly with a squat glass containing a generous measure of a rich golden-brown liquid.

"Compliments of the young lady, sir," said Chastity formally as she presented the glass to Giles. He took a sniff, and his eyes lit up.

"Can this possibly be Caol Ila?" he asked in wonder.

"That's what Mike called it, he said it was the best we have. Not much call for it, though," Chastity answered.

"I rather expect not, I must thank this young woman, where is she, please?"

"Right over there," Faith said, pointing. Giles turned to follow her directions and saw Rona wiggling her fingers at him and smiling coquettishly.

"Oh my God," moaned Giles, but his manners forced him to wave in acknowledgement.

"What's the problem," Buffy teased, "she's over twenty-one."

"So is my jacket," Giles replied. "Still and all, good whiskey is never to be turned down." He took a sip and closed his eyes in bliss. "And this is _very_ good whiskey," he said softly.

"Rona likes ZZ Top, if you want to do something in return," Dawn suggested.

"Really? There's more to her than meets the eye then," Giles admitted, and he took another sip. "Really _very_ good whiskey…" A harsh buzzing broke his reverie, and he pulled out his cell phone. "I have to take this call," he said, rising from the table and turning to leave. He stopped abruptly and claimed his glass. "I'm not about to leave this unattended in front of the two of you," he said sternly.

"Wise man," Buffy granted.

"Can he really play ZZ Top?" Ted asked.

"Swear to God," Willow said, her hand held over her heart.

"Think Rona has a shot with Giles?" Dawn asked.

"I kind of doubt it," Buffy said, "but surprise has abounded lately, and I know he's partial to women with dreds."

"How does he feel about fit young men with stylishly trimmed beards?" Ted inquired.

"Pay him no mind ladies," Bill advised, "he's a bit of a slut."

"That's bad?" his partner responded.

"I kind of want to go home, Buff," Willow said softly.

"Me too," Dawn agreed, looking meaningfully at Faith. Buffy grinned, but a cloud passed across Faith's face. She quickly composed herself, however.

Giles returned with a pensive look on his face.

"Something I need to know about?" Buffy asked him.

"Well I don't think it's urgent, that was Audra calling, she did have some rather interesting news, though," Giles said cautiously.

"Audra?" Faith quizzed.

"Yes, you remember Audra, don't you Willow?" Willows eyes went round; Audra was a member of the coven in England where she had gone after the "Dark Willow" business.

"I surely do," she answered.

"I'm sure it can wait," Giles said, "no need to bore our friends here."

"Ted, listen! They're playing our song," Bill said as he stood and grabbed Ted by the arm.

"Nobody is playing anything," he protested.

"I have a song in my heart," Bill insisted, "come on." He dragged him out onto the floor and began to dance with him.

"I really like those two," Giles said in acknowledgement of Bill's tact, "they show good breeding."

"Word to the wise, Giles," Faith said seriously, "I wouldn't use the words "like" and "breeding" in the same sentence where either of them can hear you. Not unless you mean it."

"Oh, good God," he sighed, "why wasn't I this sought after when I was younger?"

"Audra?" Willow asked.

"Yes, she called to let me know that the coven has registered a surge in magical energy unlike anything since your near-cataclysmic episode."

"Am I veiny?" Willow asked in horror.

"No, babe, you're still my sweet Willow," Buffy assured her. "Great, I find love and the world dumps another apocalypse in our laps."

"No, no, nothing like that, they merely thought we'd be interested. In fact they said that this was the purest magical energy they had ever experienced. They're really overjoyed," Giles assured them.

"That's good, I guess," Willow admitted, "do they have a location?"

"Not really, Leticia is still incoherent from the experience. "Drunk with happiness", is the phrase Audra used to describe her. Absent her input, the closest location Audra could give me was simply, "everywhere"," Giles informed them.

"Did you sense anything, Willow?" Giles asked her.

"Nothing but Buffy, though that was a pretty big surge of joy," Willow said.

"Will, stop," Buffy simpered, "you're gonna make me blush." Willow gave her a look that did just that.

"I'm not a sensitive like Leticia is, I would have had to be listening on purpose," Willow explained, "do you think it could have been me?"

"No, they are sure of that, they are all familiar with the, forgive the expression, "taste", of your power. This is something different."

"I sense a disturbance in the Force", Dawn said in a deep voice. Everyone stared at her.

"Tough room," Dawn muttered.

"The four of us are thinking of calling it a night, Giles. Do you want to come with, or will you catch a ride with the girls?"

"I'll call a cab, I think," Giles informed them, glancing over at Rona, "but the audience seems receptive tonight, so I'd like to stay for a while. You go on home, girls, and congratulations to you all. I couldn't be happier about this," he added warmly.

They each hugged him and kissed him on the cheek as they left.

"Times like this make all of the others worth enduring," he said quietly. "Now for a bit of "Sharp Dressed Man", I think."

The new couples walked together to where they had parked, and Dawn handed the keys to Buffy.

"You're driving, Buffy. Faith and I are gonna make out in the back," Dawn said earnestly.

"Really?"

"Really," Dawn promised her.

"Dawnie," asked Buffy slowly, "are you turning into a slut?"

"Never," said Dawn softly as she raised Faith's hand to her lips, "I'm a one-woman-woman."

Faith shattered.

She wrapped her arms around Dawn, buried her face in her hair, and wept without restraint.

Dawn looked anxiously to Willow, and found her smiling.

"These are the good tears, Dawn," she promised, "this is wonderful, it means that she really believes that you love her. This moment, right now; this is the _real_ magic in life."


	20. Chapter 20

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 20

"_These are the good tears, Dawn," she promised, "this is wonderful, it means that she really believes that you love her. This moment, right now; this is the real magic in life."_

Dawn smiled her understanding, and gently kissed Faith. "It's okay my love, it's okay, I'm here, and here I'll stay. Want to go home?"

Faith nodded against Dawn's neck, and Dawn helped her into the car.

Buffy slid behind the wheel, and Willow moved across the seat to be close to her.

"Try not to kill us all, sweetie," Willow asked.

"I'll do my best," Buffy answered. "Which one of these thingies do I push to make this go?"

"Want me to drive?" asked Willow.

"Oh hell no, " Buffy answered, "I'll make do here."

The car lurched away from the curb, and while Willow had a white-knuckle ride, Dawn was totally absorbed in holding her dreams safely in her arms.

"We're home," Buffy said, with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Imagine that," said Willow in a daze.

"Nice," Buffy replied.

"We're home, love," whispered Dawn to Faith, "let's go inside."

Buffy and Willow hastened to open the door, and Dawn escorted Faith into the house, where she managed to gain control and stand on her own.

"I guess you guys think I'm a sissy now, huh?" Faith asked as she scrubbed her nose on her sleeve.

"I think you really love my sister," Buffy answered, "and I know I'm happy for her."

"No lie?" Faith asked.

"No lie. We all need to get to bed; this has been the biggest day. And tomorrow is a school day," she said gently. "And just in case there is any lingering doubt in anybody's mind, you have my blessing," Buffy said warmly.

Neither Dawn nor Faith could find the words to express their gratitude, but Buffy understood.

"Be gentle with my girl," Buffy asked, "this is new for her."

"I will," gasped Faith.

"I wasn't talking to you," Buffy said softly, "good night, my darling sisters." She and Willow headed to Willow's room.

"Come on love," Dawn encouraged, "let's get you to bed."

Faith leaning heavily on Dawn, the two made their way to Dawn's room, which was closest.

"Lie down," Dawn ordered as she guided Faith to the bed. Faith sank onto the soft surface and Dawn pulled off her shoes and pants, removed her own, and then settled in behind Faith, pulling her close. She spread the light sheet atop them, kissed Faith behind her ear, and whispered to her…

"Tonight, let me be the strong one. Tonight, let go of everything, let go of your doubts, let go of your fears. Just never let go of me, as I will never let go of you."

Faith slipped effortlessly into sleep, and she was warm, and she was safe, and she was loved.

And she was whole.

"I love your toes," panted Buffy as she lay sprawled across the bed.

"I thought you might," Willow purred as she snuggled to her side.

"You are beyond all doubt the sexiest living thing in the world, Will."

"Thanks, but don't tell anybody, or I'll lose my nerd street cred."

"My lips are sealed - o-or they were, till just now. Willow, love, I have to work tomorrow. No, later today, I – oh God."

"So you'll be tired," Willow said, her breath warm on Buffy's stomach, "but I'm going to teach you to love at least two more parts of me before breakfast."

Faith could sense the morning sun through her still-closed eyelids, and she could feel Dawn warm against her, her warm and slender arm about Faith's waist. Faith laced her fingers through Dawn's, and sighed deeply.

"Are you awake, Faith?" Dawn asked quietly.

"Almost," Faith admitted.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Mmmmmm, best sleep ever. I love you Dawnie."

"I can feel that, I love you too."

"That's just about all I can feel right now, your love for me. I just need one more thing to top off all this perfect-ness," Faith told her.

"What's that?"

"Are your eyes open yet?"

"Yes, I've been staring at you for an hour or so, just watching you sleep," Dawn confessed.

"Am I a horrible mess?"

"You are the most beautiful thing that has ever existed. Are you really mine?"

"I really am. Okay, now you keep your eyes open, I'm going to roll over now." Faith twisted around in the circle of Dawn's arm, and then reached up to find her face. She blindly brushed the hair that she could feel curtaining Dawn's face back, tucked it behind her ear, and cradled her head with that hand. Faith moved her own face closer, until she could feel the soft breathing on her skin. She slowly opened her eyes, and found herself looking into blue pools that shone with love for her.

"iNow,/i" it's perfect," she whispered as her lips closed the final inch to Dawn's.

Dawn thought it was pretty perfect too.


	21. Chapter 21

Another bump or two in the road. My thanks to those who have read this.

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 21

_Dawn thought it was pretty perfect too._

"I need to go get cleaned up and changed for breakfast, love," Faith said softly, "thank you. Thank you for holding me, thank you for loving me, just… thank you." Faith kissed Dawn very gently, and stood up to put her pants on.

"I have a shower here; we could help each other with those hard-to-reach places…" Dawn suggested. Faith grinned.

"Baby, if I got in the shower with you we'd miss more than breakfast," she said.

"I don't care," Dawn said flatly, "Amanda can make me run wind sprints all day; it would be worth it to me." Faith's face clouded, and she sat on the edge of the bed and took Dawn's hand in hers.

"Dawnie, I know this is gonna sound strange, coming from me, but… I'm just not ready for that yet. I can't really explain it any better. I love you without limit, and every little bit of me belongs to you without reservation. But I'm just not ready for that. Can you understand?"

"Sure, love," Dawn assured her, "take your time, I'm not going anywhere without you." Faith's eyes filled with tears.

"If you keep making me happy I'm gonna drown," Faith told her. "There are no words to describe how wonderful you are. Now I have to go put on my work face. Have a good time studying with Willow; I'll see you on the field."

"And tonight?" Dawn asked.

"You pick where, but I never want to sleep without you again. I'm not sure I could. I never have before." Faith kissed Dawn once again, and left.

"_I understand,"_ Dawn thought, _"you don't want me. You love me, but you don't want me…"_

"That doesn't even make sense to me," Dawn said aloud. "I know she wants me, even _I_ can see that on her face, feel it in her kisses. I don't understand, but I think I know who might, and I'm not going to beat my head against a wall over this, it isn't fair to her." Dawn rose and headed for her bathroom.

The group at breakfast was once again in good spirits, the memory of Sunday morning had been sufficiently fresh in all of their minds to enforce discretion even in the face of free drinks. Mike had been most favorably impressed with the whole lot of them, although he did hope that they'd loosen up when they were buying their own.

There was much whispering and giggling over Buffy's appearance. She had her shirt on backwards, had only combed one side of her hair, and she kept nodding off with a piece of toast in her mouth, all the while sporting the goofiest grin ever. Willow looked sleepy, but as contented as a well-rubbed cat. She however, could go back to bed after breakfast and sleep until time for her lessons with Dawn. Even Kennedy thought they were cute, since Candace's consolation had been exceptionally thorough and effective.

But the table fell silent when Faith walked into the room.

She glowed, she shone, her feet scarcely touched the floor, and the beauty of her smile broke every heart in the room. Dawn invoked a similar reaction, although Willow thought that she saw a slightly thoughtful coloration to the joy on her face. Buffy sat up straight, and her eyes focused.

"Holy mackerel," she breathed, "they're perfect together." Willow took her hand beneath the table.

"Any takers for the Elixir of Fire this morning, Will?" asked Faith cheerfully as she sat and helped herself to pancakes.

"Nope, not a one," Willow told her.

"Good job, ladies," Faith told them. "PT with a hangover is less fun than you'd think. Pancakes, Dawnie?" she asked as she held the plate towards her.

"Sure, thanks," Dawn answered her. Dawn knew without being told that the breakfast table was no place for love names, because the business of the day had begun, and the business in this room was as serious as things got. Faith glowed with pride, and so did Buffy.

"Giles," said Faith, "you were kick-ass last night."

"He was _awesome!"_ Rona enthused.

"Thank you, I must admit that I had rather a good time myself. I never thought to find a Scotch of that quality at a club in our little town. I thank you again, Rona," Giles said. Rona beamed. Willow kicked Giles under the table.

"Okay girls," said Amanda as she rose and cleared her place. "See you in twenty. And if any of you feel like you can pass me like Faith did, I invite you to try. I'll do your chores for a week if you can pull it off. Speaking of that, Buffy, you and Willow and Dawn and Faith are off of the chore list until Monday. Just a little present from the rest of us, it was Kennedy's idea."

"That's sweet of you all," Buffy told them, "thanks girls." Buffy was relieved, it looked like the new matches were endorsed by the others, and she had been afraid that there would be some jealousy and resentment. "You're a great bunch of people."

"This is still a workday, girls," Kennedy announced as she too stood, "see you on the field, free pushups to anybody that's late." Candace winked at her.

There was a general exodus, and Dawn made her way over to where Giles and Willow were talking, Faith smiled and waved as she left the room.

"Giles, can I see you in your study this morning? It's kind of important," she asked.

"Of course Dawn, if we go straight away you might escape the pushups," he answered with a smile.

"I can do pushups, but thanks," Dawn replied, Giles looked searchingly at her, nodded, and led the way to his study.

"What do you suppose that's all about?" Buffy asked Willow.

"I dunno, we'll hear if we need to." Willow looked around and determined that no one was present, kissed Buffy on the cheek, and said, "there are still lots of parts left for you to learn to love, you know."

"You're gonna kill me, aren't you Will?" Buffy said.

"Over and over and over again," Willow confirmed.

"I should take a vacation," Buffy decided.

"Good idea, but right now you have to run. Hope that works out for you…" Willow drew her fingertips down Buffy's cheek and headed back to her room.

"Ohhh yeah," Buffy muttered, "I'm a dead woman. Oh well, not the first time." She headed for the field, straightening her shirt as she went.

"Please sit down Dawn," invited Giles, "what can I do for you?"

"It's about me and Faith," she began hesitantly.

"I thought it might be, is there something bothering you?"

"I'm a little confused; it's kind of hard to explain. Well, not hard, more kind of embarrassing, I guess."

"That's quite all right, take your time. I can plainly see that whatever it is can't be too serious, I've never seen anyone look so happy as Faith did this morning, and you as well."

"Oh, it's wonderful, the love, I never imagined… but…" Giles remained silent. "Is it possible to really love someone, I mean _really_ love them in a romantic kind of way, and not want to be with them? You know, in a – sex kind of way?" she asked hesitantly.

"You aren't interested in having sex with Faith?" he asked gently.

"Oh, I am, I mean I _really_ am, but…"

"Perhaps you should start at the beginning, what happened after you left the club last night?"

"Well, we got to the car, and there was some talking, and Faith broke down and cried a lot. Willow said that it was the good kind of crying, that it meant that Faith believed that I love her. And I know she was right, and Faith was really wiped out when we got home. So I put her to bed, and I held her, and she went right to sleep. She hardly moved at all during the night, she just slept like an angel, with this beautiful smile on her face," Dawn told him. Giles had tears in his eyes, but his voice was calm and steady.

"Well I have to say that so far it sounds just about perfect to me," he told her.

"Oh, it was, it was wonderful, and she woke up happy, and said that she'd never slept like that in her whole life, she even said that it was perfect," Dawn told him.

"And then?"

"Well, I kind of suggested that we take a shower together," Dawn blushed thoroughly.

"Quite understandable Dawn, no need to be embarrassed, I have in fact experienced showers with a lover, it's quite nice actually."

"Did you ever shower with Mom?"

"Let's just confine the talk to you and Faith, shall we?" he said, shifting a little in his chair.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, she said that if she got in the shower with me that we'd be late for more than breakfast. I told her that was fine with me, I'd run all the wind sprints Amanda wanted me to, it would be worth it. Then she said she didn't want to."

"No she didn't," Giles said gently, "what exactly did she say?"

"She - she said that she just wasn't ready for that yet. But that doesn't make sense, how could she not be ready, if she wants me? It's not like she's never done it before. And I really wanted to make love with her, Giles." Dawn was doing a commendable job of keeping herself together, but her chin was trembling a little bit.

"Let's take one thing at the time, shall we? First, I want to thank you for coming to me with this, it means a great deal to me. Next, I can assure you that I can answer your questions without the slightest fear of being wrong, so put your mind at ease."

She didn't see how he could be so certain, but his manner did reassure her.

"Now then, Faith slept like angel all through the night, and she told you that she had never slept that way before, correct?" Dawn nodded. "Let's talk about what that means. I believe that you know of her history, her abuse as a child, her hellish home life, falling in with a bad crowd in school, yes?" Dawn nodded again. "And so then she is called to be a Slayer, thrust into a world that she never knew existed, expected to fight creatures from everyone's nightmares, and never really being given a choice in the matter. Next, her watcher, the first person in her life that she had even begun to trust, is horribly butchered right in front of her, and she is unable to save her. Even after she reached Sunnydale she had no respite, she was hunted by Kakistos, co-opted by the mayor, and I'm sure that you know the rest."

"I do, but it sounds even worse when you say it like that."

"It does indeed, and I still stand in awe of the strength that she has to have fought her way through all of that and become the person that she is today. But… in nearly all of the years of her life, she undoubtedly truly never _had_ slept through the night. She didn't dare, and for most of her life it would have been extremely foolish of her to do so. Her welcome back to Sunnydale was scarcely what you could call warm, and even after this group was formed, Faith stood apart. She didn't dare trust _anyone_ completely, and why should she? And then there was you. And the love that she has for you, and the love that you have for her, has enabled her to completely trust someone for the first time in her life. Think of it Dawn, Faith is quite possibly physically the strongest human being that the world has ever known. She possesses tremendous skill in battle, she lives with a host of similarly powerful and dangerous women, all of whom would fight for her, and yet she only feels safe in your arms. She surrendered completely to you, and knew true peace and happiness for the first time in her life."

Tears were pouring down Dawn's face.

"You say that you wanted to make love with her, correct?" Dawn nodded.

"My dearest Dawn, _you did_. Lovemaking is much more than strategic friction resulting in orgasm, and I can promise you that you have given Faith an experience far beyond anything that she has ever known. I'm not trying to minimize the strategic friction, you understand, and we shall cover that directly, but do you see the truth in what I have said thus far?"

"Yes; it's almost too beautiful though," Dawn whispered.

"And so it is. Frankly, it is unlike anything I've ever seen. Now then, Faith told you that she was not yet ready for the, err, friction, yes?" Dawn nodded. "And you can't understand this because "It's not like she hasn't done it before" I believe?"

"Yes."

"Dawn, it is _precisely_ like she has never done it before, because she _never has,_" Giles told her gently.

"Of course she has, she even had sex with Xander," Dawn said, showing a bit of temper.

"Oh, I know that," Giles told her, "but whatever physical encounters Faith may have had in the past, and I am quite certain that there were far fewer than legend has it, had absolutely nothing to do with love, and precious little to do with sex. There was no true sharing of two people's most intimate selves, no joyous union of two souls bound together in love. They were acts of anger and self loathing, fueled by rage or adrenalin, an attempt to gain control of some part of her existence, to get some kind of escape from the utter horror that her life had become. Faith has never given herself to anyone; she has never wanted to or been able to. Until now. Until you, Dawn. As great as her power is, in this regard she is as fragile as a newly-hatched chick. She is completely helpless and vulnerable before you, and she trusts you with far more than her life." Dawn drew a shuddering breath.

" She undoubtedly views herself as damaged goods, and it will take some time for her to believe that what she has to give is worthy of you. She fears that you will give yourself to her, and then regret it because of her opinion of herself. An opinion that your love is forcing her to re-evaluate, your love, Dawn, is healing her."

"And as for her not wanting you…" Giles shook his head slowly as he looked down at his hands, and then pushed his glasses up and met Dawn's eyes, "I've seen the way she looks at you Dawn; she wants you, never fear. Can you see this?"

"I think so, but why me?" Giles shrugged.

"Because she's in love with you, and she believes in your love for her, it's as simple as that. And it's absolutely _wondrous_, isn't it?" he smiled. Dawn ran around the desk and hugged him until he gasped for breath.

"Thank you Giles, you're the smartest person I know, and the most caring."

"That's what I keep telling people, but do they listen? Enjoy your pushups, and trust me Dawn, things will work out before too long. I believe that it would be wise for you to marshal your strength, just to be on the safe side, you understand…"


	22. Chapter 22

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 22

"_That's what I keep telling people, but do they listen? Enjoy your pushups, and trust me Dawn, things will work out before too long. I believe that it would be wise for you to marshal your strength, just to be on the safe side, you understand…"_

"You're late, Summers," announced Kennedy, "drop and give me twenty."

"Let's make it thirty," Dawn said as she hit the grass.

"Hi Dawnie," Willow greeted her, "how's it going?"

"Great! Faith slept like a baby, and holding her in my arms was more wonderful than I'd ever imagined."

"I'm glad, I've never seen her look as beautiful as she did this morning, you're good for her. Ahhh, you know you can always ask me anything at all, if you have any questions about… anything, right?" Willow told her.

"Thanks Will, and there _was_ something worrying me, but Giles explained it to me."

"Giles?" said Willow in surprise.

"I decided to take him up on what he said at the club. Turns out he really does know an awful lot about love, and people too."

"But, Giles knows about _lesbians?_" Willow asked further, clearly confused.

"I couldn't say, I didn't ask about lesbians, I asked about love, and sex and stuff," Dawn explained. "I'm not even sure if I am one. I just know I love Faith."

"Did he give you any pointers?" Willow asked hesitantly.

"Huh? Oh, no! I wasn't looking for a how-to manual. I'm sure Faith and I can figure it out between us when we're ready for that. This is still new for both of us."

"I can see that now, I think. Giles explained that to you?"

"It was really beautiful, the way that he explained about love and sharing, and trust, and how Faith had never known any of that before me. I'm the luckiest woman in the world!" Dawn told her, her face shining with joy.

"May be, but Faith has to be a close second," Willow told her as she hugged her.

"I kind of noticed that you and Buffy didn't get much sleep last night though," teased Dawn, "does Buffy snore?"

"Beats me, we sort of didn't around to trying actual sleeping, but Buffy doesn't seem like the sort to snore. I snore though; I hope she doesn't smother me in my sleep."

"Faith doesn't. Snore, I mean," gloated Dawn.

"Okay, so you _are_ the luckiest woman in the world, no need to rub it in." Dawn stuck her tongue out at Willow.

"Smartypants," Willow said as she picked up a large envelope. "Care to guess what's in the envelope?"

"My test results!"

"Yup, they missed the part about you being clairvoyant though, I'll have to send them a memo. Ready to hear 'em?"

"Quit teasing!" Dawn protested.

"The scores indicate that your magical affinity is strongly biased towards teleportation and telekinetic magic. Audra said that you scored higher in those areas than anyone ever has," Willow told her proudly.

"Really? Does that mean I can send stuff around like you can?"

"It means that you have the potential to, that and other neat stuff like moving things without touching them. Actually the two things are kind of the same at the core, and they depend, like all magic does, on the reality that everything is connected." Willow walked over to a large globe, and it began to spin. She touched it with her finger, and a thin line of light spun onto the surface of the globe. As she moved her finger at random, the line formed intricate patterns, and when she stopped the globe its surface was covered in a web of glowing light.

"Neat!" exclaimed Dawn.

"It is, isn't it? One line," she said, "unbroken, and it can touch any point on the globe. Do you see that?" Dawn nodded. "Then take it further, below the surface, above the surface, it's all the same. Everything is connected, and being a witch means that you are a part of everything. The deeper your understanding of that becomes, the more powerful you grow. You can move bigger things, move them farther, faster, and with more precision. There is a teleporter at the coven who can send a glass of water from England directly to my hand and not spill a drop."

"You said it's harder to teleport people than things, but why would that be? I don't see the difference," Dawn asked.

"And that's one reason why you scored so highly, there is no difference, unless you think that there is. Most witches can never truly believe that. For magic to work, the practitioner has to believe absolutely that it will, and be completely open to everything. People being what they are, trust-wise, it's extremely difficult for most of them, there is almost always a tiny seed of doubt. You have to have faith," Willow grinned.

"That's not a problem," Dawn assured her, "faith is the one thing that I know I have."

"It does take more magical energy, or power if you want to call it that, to 'port more mass and more complexity. Living things, of course, are the most complex of all; you would need to know someone well to be able to 'port them, even if you had the skill and power to do so. So in addition to belief, you have to have enough strength. The more familiar you are with the subject of the 'port, the easier it is to do. Make sense?" Dawn nodded.

"We'll start with pencils; it's kind of a tradition, at least with me," she smiled. "The first magic Buffy ever saw me do was pencil-floating. To do this, you see the pencil where it is, and in your mind you follow the connection to where you want it to be, and then you see it there. Hold my hands and try and pick up on the feeling…"

The pencil on the table between them vanished.

"Where is it?" Dawn asked.

"Where do you think it is? Remember what you felt, where did it feel like it would go?" Dawn closed her eyes, and let out a deep breath.

"The seat of the toilet in your bathroom," Dawn told her. Willow's face registered shock for an instant, but she recovered quickly.

"You're right. Did you follow the path of the pencil, or did you read it from my thoughts?" Willow asked.

"I don't know," Dawn answered, "I pictured the pencil where it was, and then tried to recall the feelings I had when you moved it, and then I saw it on the toilet seat. Why did you move it there?"

"Because I didn't think it would be a place you would guess," admitted Willow, "but you weren't guessing, you knew."

"And that's important, right?"

"It's critical. I think you're a 'tracer', that means that if you witness a teleportation that you can find where the object went. It's a rare ability, and very useful. What do you suppose would have happened if I had had the slightest doubt where the pencil would go?"

"I guess it wouldn't have gone anywhere… no, not that, it would have gotten lost, kind of," Dawn answered.

"Almost, but more than lost, it would have been everywhere, and yet unknown, which is the same thing as what?" prompted Willow.

"Everything is connected," Dawn whispered as she thought, "so, so… I think I'm crazy, Willow, because what I'm thinking can't possibly be true." Willow felt a tingle of excitement run up her spine.

"Let's hear it, Dawnie, we're talking about magic, impossible means different things now," Willow encouraged her. Dawn swallowed.

"Since everything is connected, everything is _already_ everywhere, but if a thing is not perceived as being, then it's nowhere at all?" Willow broke out in a huge smile.

"What is the key word in what you just said?" she asked Dawn.

"Perceived," Dawn said confidently. Willow threw her arms around Dawn and laughed with joy.

"And that is the key to all magic of this kind, because perception really _is_ reality. And that is why so few can do things like this, especially when it comes to large objects, and most especially when it comes to people. And that is why it is so dangerous, because should you try to teleport yourself then the tiniest bit of doubt will cause you to cease to be."

"So really, teleportation does nothing but change the perception of something, then."

"A-plus, Dawn."

"That doesn't seem so hard to me." Willow arched an eyebrow.

"All right then, bring the pencil back," Willow told her.

"But suppose I do it wrong; come to think of it, was it yellow, or orange?"

"Did I hear doubt?" Dawn laughed at herself.

"I guess I'm going to have to walk to supper after all, aren't I?" Dawn asked.

"For a little while longer, yes," Willow told her with a smile, and then her face turned grave. "Dawn, a lot of witches are _never_ able to understand what you just got in a few minutes. Can you imagine even Giles really believing what we've just been talking about?" Dawn shook her head slowly. "This sort of magic is _extremely_ dangerous, so I need you to promise me some things before we go any further at all. Will you do that?"

"If I can," Dawn told her honestly, "I won't lie to you about it, but I won't know if I can promise until I hear it, will I?"

"Fair enough," Willow allowed, "first, until I say different, do not attempt to 'port anything other than small inanimate objects, okay?"

"I promise."

"Next, never work on this around anyone but me, not Giles, not Buffy, not any other witches who may visit, not even Faith. No one at all but me, also until I say different. Can you understand why I require this? "

"Their doubt might influence me," Dawn answered.

"Correct, and the closer they are to you, the more influence they might have, so will you promise?"

"I promise."

"Finally, do not even _discuss_ this magic with anyone other than me, or the teleporter from the coven, her name is Rachel, and I'll show you her picture. Not even that this magic exists."

"But everyone knows about teleportation, don't they?"

"Before this lesson, did you? Really?" Willow asked her

"I guess not, and if people knew about it, and just started randomly trying it out…"

"Oh, it's happened, people disappearing, the Bermuda Triangle… the possibilities for disaster are endless."

"I can see that, no problem here, I promise. But doesn't Audra know about it? Isn't she a teleporter too?"

"She does know about it, but she has never been able to put aside her doubt, and she is a very powerful witch who fully embraces the one-ness of all things. Dawn, it is very seldom that training like this is countenanced; you are being trusted with a knowledge of the basic workings of all existence. It's a very heavy responsibility. I want you to think carefully about it before we go any further at all; you have a lot going on in your life right now with your other training. And Faith, of course," Willow smiled and relieved the tension.

"You're right Willow; I do need to think about it. This isn't a party trick at all, in fact it's pretty scary," Dawn said gravely. Willow nodded in appreciation.

"Take your time, and remember, you have to be certain. Now fortunately there is a good bit of magic that does kind of fall into the party trick category, so we'll have a little fun with the rest of the afternoon. But first – " Willow's eyes were twinkling brightly, "go ahead and tell me all about how Faith looks when she's sleeping. I know you're dying to!"


	23. Chapter 23

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 23

"_But first – " Willow's eyes were twinkling brightly, "go ahead and tell me all about how Faith looks when she's sleeping. I know you're dying to!"_

"Well, you've seen that she has dimples, right?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"I might have noticed that once or twice," Willow acknowledged.

"She was smiling while she slept, and when she breathed, the dimples moved. Kind of like that soft spot on a baby's head, it was the _sweetest_ thing I've ever seen!"

By the end of the lesson time, there had been much more discussion of various bits of cute than levitation, but neither of them considered the afternoon wasted.

Dawn spent the time remaining before dinner in the weight room.

After the third time that Buffy had nearly fallen asleep with her face in her plate, Willow helped her somnolent lover rise from the table and slowly herded her to bed.

"What did you guys do to Buffy today?" she asked when she returned to the table. "She's all worn out."

"More like eaten up, I think," Candace volunteered. The workday was over, and playtime had begun.

"Maybe," grinned Willow, "just a little." Faith looked anxiously to see how Dawn was handling this exchange, and was relieved to see nothing but amusement on her face.

The gentle teasing continued after the food was gone, and the girls had a pleasant time together after their hard day of work and study. Faith felt more a part of them than she ever had, and her happiness allowed the other women to talk to her more openly than they had dared in the past.

Now that Faith was truly unattainable, she had become approachable, and more people than just Dawn and Faith gained from it.

Eventually people drifted off, some to watch TV before bed, others to read or study. Willow went to check on Buffy, and stood quietly for a time looking at the love that she had at last been able to claim. And while the pain of Tara's loss would surely never leave her, the edges of that hurt were a little bit smoother now, and she knew that Tara was glad of that.

_"I should take a few notes,"_ she thought, _"Dawnie isn't the only one here whose love is beautiful sleeping."_ Buffy began to snore softly.

"Rats," Willow said quietly, "but at least it's kind of a cute snore."

Dawn and Faith had elected to remain in Dawn's room for tonight, wanting to return to a place with such good memories already imbuing it.

"Do you think we should move in together, Dawnie?" asked Faith as she headed to the bathroom with her bag of necessities.

"I'd love to, and it makes sense in more than one way. It would free up a room so that Amanda could have one to herself."

"Yeah, she should have that. My place or yours?" grinned Faith.

"Your bathroom is bigger," Dawn said, "it's got that double sink."

"I like your bed better though," Faith told her.

"Easy fix. So Sunday is moving day then?"

"Sounds like a plan. Dawn… do you think us living together is going to make it harder on you? I mean about things like showers and stuff," Faith asked her. Dawn smiled.

"We'll manage, and when we're both ready we'll both know it. And I promise that I really do understand, love. I know what this step would mean to you, as much as I can. Giles helped me to understand it," Dawn confessed.

"I guess Watchers aren't a waste of skin after all, at least not this one. You already showered, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I was a bit rank after the weight session," Dawn admitted.

"You aren't working out alone are you? That can be dangerous," Faith cautioned her.

"There were a couple Slayers there, and we spotted for each other. They didn't even gripe about the time it took to change the weights for me."

"No reason for them to, every body is different; the workout has to suit the need. There's more to it than just how much iron you use. Lots of times Buff uses more weight than I do, she's not stronger, just has a different body, that's all."

"That makes sense," Dawn agreed. A smile lit her face. "Isn't this great! I mean, the two of us, talking and sharing and learning about each other, this is how it's supposed to be, don't you think?"

"I never thought about how it was supposed to be," Faith admitted, "never had a reason to think I'd ever know. But if I could pick a way for it to be, this would be it. I'm gonna hit the shower."

"Faith?" Dawn called to her as she opened the bathroom door.

"Yes?"

"I don't promise not to peek."

"You better peek, I'm gonna."

Dawn waited until the shower had been running for a while before she did, and she decided that even through the glass of the shower door and the steam, that the front side of Faith was every bit as beautiful as the back. She was also pleased that the tingle that spread throughout her body, while intense, was actually kind of comfortable. Like a kettle of soup gently simmering on the rear burner of the stovetop rather than a furiously boiling pot of pasta. She knew then that Faith had been right, they weren't ready yet, but they would be. And in the meantime the soup smelled nice indeed.

Dawn was seated at her dresser brushing her hair when Faith emerged from the bathroom wearing a huge t-shirt. Faith's pleasure in watching this was marred when she saw Dawn flinch and roll her shoulder.

"Overdo it a little, love?" she asked.

"I think maybe so, my left shoulder is a kind of tight."

"Can't have that, let me take a look." Faith stepped up behind Dawn and gently probed and rotated the shoulder. "Right there, isn't it?" she asked.

"That's the spot," Dawn confirmed.

"It's not too bad, I think. You might have gotten a little sloppy on your form trying to lift too much. Back it down next time. We'll go Sunday and set up a good routine for you. What got you in the weight room anyway?"

"It just seemed to me that stronger would be better, I know I'm not going to be on one of the regular teams, but I might as well do it right."

"That's my girl," Faith said in approval as she planted a kiss on the top of Dawn's head. Both of them really liked the way that phrase sounded now. "I've got some stuff that will help loosen that up, get your shirt off while I find it." Dawn pulled her shirt over her head and draped her hair over her right shoulder to get it out of the way.

"This stuff might sting just a little, but it doesn't hurt the skin," Faith promised as she kneaded the lotion into Dawn's shoulder with her strong fingers. Dawn could feel the knot in the muscle easing under Faith's care.

"That feels good, thanks."

"Welcome, sweetie, my pleasure. You were wrong this morning, you know," Faith said casually. Dawn raised her head, and their eyes met in the mirror.

"How's that?"

"I'm not the most beautiful thing that has ever existed."

"Come on in Willow," Giles said to the face peering through his open study door. "Can I get you something? A glass of sherry, perhaps?"

"Thanks Giles, that would be really nice," Willow accepted as she sank onto the couch. Giles brought her a glass and sat beside her.

"Is this a social call, or is there something that we need to talk about?" he asked.

"Both. Dawnie was really impressed with what you told her, Giles. You helped her a lot." Giles' eyes crinkled in pleasure. "So much has happened lately…"

"Indeed, marvelous things! There was a time when I really thought we'd never know joy again, and now the place is simply filled with it. Speaking of that, where's Buffy?"

"Asleep," Willow told him, "she snores."

"Well I suppose one can't have everything," Giles said with a chuckle.

"It's more than enough for me. How long have you known about the four of us?"

"I began to feel that about you and Buffy even back when you were still mooning over Xander; Faith and Dawn… I noticed that when Faith was injured in that explosion, the trap that the First's men set."

"How come you never said anything?"

"Well it's not the kind of thing you can just tell people, is it? How do you suppose that you would have reacted back in High School had I, a member of the faculty, come up to you and said "Oh, by the way, you're actually more of a lesbian than you are even bi, and you're in love with your best friend who is also not as straight as she thinks she is," ?"

"I would have called the cops," Willow confessed.

"Precisely, have you heard from Xander lately?"

"I got a letter last week, he got another promotion, and he is now "The most important Cyclopean construction superintendent on the west coast, same old Xander," Willow told him.

"Indeed, and thank goodness for that. Is he still with Harmony?"

"Yup, he likes his women a little crazy, and Harm sure fills the bill. She needs him though; as a vampire Harmony is made of fail, and Xander needs somebody to care for."

"Have you heard back from Audra on Dawn's scores?" Giles asked her.

"Yep. She blew the top right off the charts in her area of affinity."

"And what would that be?"

"Can't talk about it."

"Oh dear," Giles whispered.

"Yep."

Faith got into bed and slid over close to Dawn, who lay her head on Faith's shoulder.

"Sleep well, my love," Faith told her. Dawn smiled her reply against the skin of Faith's neck, and Faith softly stroked Dawn's hair as she fell asleep. Faith took a bit longer to surrender to sleep that night; as she was much more interested in holding Dawn and thrilling to the feel of her, listening to her breathing, and touching the flutter of the heartbeat in the soft skin of her neck.

_"I never dared to imagine having anything like this, but if I had, it would have been just this way, just this way…"_


	24. Chapter 24

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 24

"_I never dared to imagine having anything like this, but if I had, it would have been just this way, just this way…"_

The first thing Dawn saw upon awakening was a pair of dark eyes watching her with love simply pouring from them.

"You're right, this is perfect," Dawn told her.

"How's the shoulder?" Dawn moved it experimentally and winced. "Still sore, huh?"

"Just a little, it won't be a problem," Dawn insisted.

"Sure, we'll just alter the workout to compensate. Dawnie, never try and hide an injury from one of your instructors, okay? Don't minimize, if it hurts, I mean really hurts, not just sore muscles from the workout, let them know. You can't train effectively if you're injured; all you'll do is make it worse. Okay?"

"Okay," Dawn agreed. "It's maybe more than a little painful," she said sheepishly.

"Right then, no pushups, I'll fill Kennedy and Amanda in on the sitch. Pay attention to what your body is telling you during the rest of the PT. Used to be we had to go out hurt, but not anymore, at least not until the next apocalypse."

"There's always going to be one of those," agreed Dawn.

"Dawnie?"

"Yes?"

"I love you, I just felt like saying that." Dawn kissed her with more than a little pressure.

"And I just felt like doing that. You know, if we get up right now we can get our teeth brushed in time to do it a little bit more before we have to admit that the rest of the world exists," Dawn suggested.

"I like the way you think," Faith said as she rose.

"I love that part too, Will," panted Buffy, "how many parts you got left?"

"One less than seventy," Willow answered.

"That much math I can do, let's see, seventy minus one is – you really are a dirty girl, aren't you?"

"That's part of number 26, I was serious," Willow explained, "then of course, we start adding things together… ."

"Oh. Where you wanna go on vacation?"

"Giles, when do you play next at the club?" Rona asked over breakfast.

"Tonight, in fact, but please don't feel obligated to come," he added hastily. Rona just smiled.

"See you in 20 ladies," Kennedy delivered the usual threat as she rose from the table.

"I'll go and catch Kennedy, Dawnie, see you out there," Faith told her.

"Right, no pushups," Dawn knew better than to say "I love you" out loud just then, but the smile on Faith's face told her that she had heard it.

"I am hugely grateful that I have lived to see Faith happy," Giles told Willow softly, "we very nearly lost her."

"She's really changed, the girls look up to her, and she's great with them."

"Much better than the old days in Sunnydale, isn't it?"

"Miles," agreed Willow, "especially now. Thanks for shaking things up Giles, I'm not sure either one of us would ever have gotten up the nerve to say anything."

"My endless pleasure; I much prefer having Buffy's heart in your care rather than a vampire's or a government operative's. You're what she's always needed, someone to treasure her and treat her gently. Is she limping this morning?" he asked, watching Buffy head out to work.

"Little bit, maybe," agreed Willow, with a Cheshire grin on her face, "she'll be okay."

"Willow, have you got a minute? I want to talk with you about lessons," Dawn asked after lunch.

"Sure, go ahead," Willow invited.

"Why don't we take a little walk while we chat?" suggested Dawn. "Just to kind of help lunch settle."

"Okay, see you guys later," said Willow to Faith and Buffy, who were last at the table.

"So how's it going?" they asked at the same time.

"You first," Buffy suggested.

"It's great, it's better than great. Buff, she really loves me. I still can't get my head wrapped around that."

"She really does," Buffy agreed. "So, is she taking it easy on you?"

"Yes, she's been great about things. We're going slow, getting to know each other. Dawnie is being really patient with me while I adjust, and I know she had to have been shocked when I went all kind of, well, shy and stuff. I've never been in love; never even much liked anybody I was with back when I hated myself. It's like I'm… _new._"

"I think you're just finally yourself, the Faith you've always really been, the real Faith. I like her very much," Buffy smiled at her, "but you're right, that Faith is brand-new. Are you scared?" Faith was silent for a long moment.

"Yeah, I guess that's it. I guess I'm scared that if we have sex she'll disappear. Everybody else I've been with has. I threw them out or they threw me out, slam, bam, fuck-you-very-much."

"You know it's different with Dawn, right?" Buffy asked her.

"I do. In my heart I know it without question, but my damn brain keeps tapping me on the shoulder and saying, "she'll leave too". "And it's always been about taking, in the past, not sharing. I'm not sure I'll know how," Faith sighed and let her head fall to the table with a thump.

"You have to trust Dawnie; just put some faith in her." Faith snorted and looked at Buffy in astonishment. "That sounded really, really, nasty, didn't it?" Buffy asked with a grimace.

"Little bit, yeah," Faith admitted. "Doesn't mean you're wrong though. Shit, I might need to talk to Giles myself," Faith admitted in some wonderment. "Been a long road for you and me, hasn't it? Lots of potholes in it, most of 'em my fault, I guess."

"We were both there, and I didn't help things much. God I'm glad Sunnydale's gone. That place truly sucked ass."

"No argument here," Faith agreed.

"I'm sorry about the whole stabbing you thing, Faith."

"I had it coming, like I told Dawn. Anyway, that turned out to be the second best thing that ever happened to me."

"The best thing just left with Willow, right?"

"No doubt about it. I promise I'll be good for her Buff, and I'm glad you're okay with it."

"She's happy, I'm happy. And I know you're good for her, Giles and I were talking about it earlier. I'm proud of her for being gentle with you too. Being truly loved is an overwhelming thing," Buffy told her.

"It is that. How's Will treating you?"

"She's killing me."

"I suppose this is about magic, isn't it, about the training?" Willow asked Dawn.

"Yes, I've decided. I want to train with you on teleporting and the offshoots of it."

"You're sure?"

"No doubt about it," Dawn said with a smile.

"Okay then, we'll start tomorrow if you like." Dawn agreed. "One question. Why?"

"Because it's fascinating, and it could be really useful, even if I never get as good as you or Rachel. But mostly it's because being a part of everything feels right, and the more I think about what you showed me, the more I feel like I've known it all along," Dawn explained. Willow felt a frisson at her words, but betrayed no sign of it.

"Okay then, tomorrow morning after your exercise we'll get started. It might be a long day."

"How's the shoulder?" Faith greeted Dawn in their room.

"It seems to be loosening up," admitted Dawn.

"I think we caught it early, if we don't overwork it you'll be fine by Monday. Maybe not a hundred percent, but good enough to start using it, are you doing anything before gym time?"

"I don't have any homework from Willow yet, I think I'll just go and brush my teeth," Dawn said.

"I left the cap off for you," Faith told her with a smile.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Buffy as she entered the gym to find Faith strapping Dawn's arm to her side securely, "if you two are gonna do the bondage thing you should really do it in your room. There are kids around here you know."

"Bondage?" asked Faith, her brow arching sharply.

"I wonder what number that is…" mused Buffy, "oh, no, just fooling around with you. What's up?"

"Dawn has a tweaked deltoid; I'm making sure we don't hurt it any worse. Gives us a chance to work on a "what-if" kind of thing, anyway. You want to play too?" Faith asked.

"You guys don't mind?"

"It's okay with me if my instructor clears it," Dawn answered.

"Neat, what's the plan coach?" Buffy asked.

"We're assuming that Dawn's left arm is disabled, not terribly realistically, but effectively. I can't have it flopping around. You'll be a vamp, Buffy. Dawn, it's the usual drill. You're dealing with a more powerful opponent, but this time you've only got one arm; this is one reason we had your scythe made so light. Buff, get the goggles on, any other padding is your choice though. The training scythe won't hurt you much."

"Much?" queried Buffy as she donned the eye protection; she hesitated for a moment and then added headgear, "just in case Dawnie is holding a grudge of some kind…"

"Why do you hate me, Dawn?" Buffy asked some two hours later as she picked herself up. Dawn had neatly sidestepped a rush, tripped Buffy with her weapon and stabbed her in the center of the back.

"You're holding back, aren't you?" Dawn asked.

"A little bit, maybe," confessed Buffy, "but not that much, wouldn't do you any good if I just let you pound on me."

"It might help a little," Dawn suggested.

"Nice," Buffy said, grinning ruefully. "Seriously Dawn, you did really well, I'm proud of you. You too coach," she said to Faith.

"She's a natural Buff; I swear, sometimes it looked like she knew what you were going to do before you did."

"She points her lead foot to the side a little, just before she moves," Dawn told them, "you should get Faith to help you with that." Buffy stared.

"I don't normally," Buffy said, "I'm just a little, tender, in spots, today. But good job picking up on that."

Faith howled with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing," Buffy said emphatically, glaring at Faith, "absolutely _nothing_, got it, laughing girl?"

"Sure B, no problem," Faith said as she struggled to quit laughing.

"I'll see you two comedians at supper," Buffy said as she hurriedly departed. She wasn't fast enough to miss Dawn's laughter joining Faith's however.

"Florida, maybe we'll go to Florida," muttered Buffy as she went to check on another class. "If she does four numbers a day it will take – about a month, and I just don't have a month. Come to it, there's no way I could handle four a day on a regular basis." She continued towards the field where the tai-chi class was in session, and a grin blossomed on her face as she came to a realization.

"I'm gonna be the first Slayer ever to die in bed!"


	25. Chapter 25

Dawn's true power revealed, secrets uncovered.

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 25

"_I'm gonna be the first Slayer ever to die in bed!"_

"Have fun working with Willow; babe," Faith told her after the morning workout on Saturday, "it's good to see your shoulder better too."

"Thanks, I will." Dawn got a mischievous look on her face then, "Of course, I might sprain something. Think I could get you to massage it for me?" Faith grinned in reply.

"I live to serve; now I gotta go check on the newbies. A couple of the older ones are due for a training patrol pretty soon and I want to see how they're getting along. I'll likely just have lunch in the field with them today, we're going to tour the boneyards in daylight. Love you!" Faith called over her shoulder as she trotted off.

Dawn heaved a huge sigh of content, and went to clean up before seeing Willow.

"This is the book I've been searching for, Giles," Willow told him, "I think this one will let me come up with the spell I've been wanting. It's really going to be complex though, and maybe a little icky."

"Complex and icky are both tolerable, if regrettable," Giles said, "but does it look to be dangerous?"

"The only real danger would be if it didn't work, I think. Considering the nature of the spell, there might be serious consequences then. But when the time comes those involved can make up their own minds about it."

Dawn had taken a quick shower to rinse off the sweat, changed, and finished brushing her hair and pulling it into a ponytail. As she turned from her dresser to leave, a thought struck her, and she stuck the hairbrush in her back pocket.

"Hi Dawnie," Willow welcomed her, "lock the door please, then have a seat," Willow indicated a chair on the opposite side of the small table where she was seated.

"We'll begin with another tracing exercise, I'll port the pencil again, and you tell me where it went."

"Okay," Dawn agreed, reaching for Willow's hands. The pencil vanished.

"Where is it?"

"On your pillow."

"You can see it, can't you?" Willow slowly shook her head in chagrin. "Let's try it again."

The pencil was back in front of them, and then vanished. Dawn felt a flux in the air of the room.

"It's on the front desk at the coven retreat in Cornwall," Dawn said after a moment. Was that little bump I felt because you sent it farther?" Willow swallowed before she answered, but kept her face neutral.

"Yes, the farther you send, and the larger or more complex the object you send, the more energy you use. The surge in energy does feel like a bump, if you are attuned to it. On a really big 'port it can suck the air out of the area for just an instant or cause a surge of air pressure, depending on whether you are coming or going. And anybody can feel that, of course. I think we've proved you're a tracer. Are you ready to send something?"

Dawn nodded and produced her hairbrush. "I brought this just in case; I'm more familiar with this than I am a pencil. Was that a good idea?" Dawn asked.

"Sure was. We'll start slowly, you picture the object that you want to 'port, visualize the path that connects where it is to where you want it to be, and then see it there. You follow a map in your mind. It gets easier and quicker once you have sent over the same path. That is why I like to send to the coven from here. It's familiar; quicker, and easier. You should always conserve your energy when you can."

"Don't be upset if it doesn't work well at first, things may not go exactly where you intend them to. The mind has a way of seeing what it wants to see at times, or you might get distracted. But since you're a tracer, we can find them. I still don't know where my Hello Kitty slippers are. Now relax and let yourself feel connected to everything, just open yourself to the energy."

Dawn closed her eyes and took slow, deep, breaths.

"Everything is connected," Willow said softly, "you, me, Faith, Buffy, the trees and the rivers and the bones of the earth. You are a part of it all, and it is all a part of you, let it flow into you and continue on."

Willow opened her own perceptions and listened, and she could hear the magic of the universe greeting Dawn as she rode the currents of energy that flow through all things. It seemed to Willow like the magic was welcoming home a loved one, and she once again felt an electric tingle of excitement. "Flow along with everything, don't think, feel. Let me know when you believe that you are comfortable enough to send something."

Dawn felt a calm invade her, and felt herself fade into the very fabric of existence.

Willow watched quietly as the time slipped by, hoping that Dawn would make the needed connection, somehow knowing that she would.

"I'm ready," Dawn said upon opening her eyes.

"Good, we'll start slow. Send your brush to my bed, just visualize the path and see it there."

"Where on the bed?" Willow smiled.

"Just try and hit the bed Dawnie."

"Do you need to hold my hands?" Dawn asked.

"No point, I'm not a tracer. Just get comfortable." Dawn folded her hands in her lap, gazing at the hairbrush. Her eyes widened, and the brush vanished.

"Can you trace it?" Willow asked smiling, without turning to the bed.

"I can see it," Dawn said, puzzled. "The bed's right there." Willow turned around, and her breath caught in her throat, the brush was indeed right in the center of the bed.

"Please go and get it and we'll try something else," Willow asked her Dawn retrieved the brush, and waited expectantly for Willow's next instruction.

Willow was reeling, she had been confident that if Dawn had managed to move the brush at all that it would have appeared on Dawn's own bed because of her more intimate connection with it. But this…

"Okay, move it to my pillow, that's the one nearer the window." This time Willow turned to the pillow at once, and saw the faint shimmer as the brush appeared there. Willow 'ported the brush back to the table, more to help compose her thoughts than anything else.

"Do you feel tired at all?" she asked Dawn.

"Not tired, kind of … bubbly?"

"Good, put the brush back on your dresser, then."

"Done," Dawn announced.

"Are you sure?"

"No doubt about it," Dawn smiled.

"Where is your scythe?" Willow asked, smiling along with her.

"Locked in the chest in my room," Dawn answered. All of the bedrooms at "The Slayer Hilton" had weapons chests.

"Bring it, please," Willow asked.

Dawn started to stand, and Willow stopped her.

"I didn't say to go and get it, just bring it."

Dawn sat and composed herself. The scythe appeared on the table in a rush of air, and Willow burst out laughing.

"Did I do it wrong?" Dawn asked in concern.

"Oh Dawnie, you know you didn't do it wrong, I'm just happy! Not everyone who can send can bring."

"Why not, it's the same thing isn't it?"

"For you it is, yes. It's one of those understanding things. But I have to warn you, regardless of how good you are at this, or how good you may become, _NEVER_, attempt to bring living things. Not ever. We don't know precisely why, but it simply does not work. There have been witches and warlocks who could port half-way around the world, but not one of them was ever able to bring a living thing, not so much as a mouse. What you get is not at all what you wanted, and the lucky creatures and people arrived dead."

"It's because living things are always changing," Dawn said, "no matter how well you know someone, something is different about them than when you last saw them, even if it's only an emotional state. So it's impossible to do, same thing for any living creature." Willow's chin hit her chest.

"Oh. That's really kind of obvious, isn't it?" Dawn shrugged, and Willow shook off her daze with an effort. "Are you tired? That was more than a hairbrush," Willow asked.

"Not really tired, more like, calm, I guess."

"Good, that means that the tests were accurate, and that this magic is natural to you. It still drains you though; you'll start to feel it in a minute or so. I'll get you something to drink." Willow had a refrigerator in her room, which was one of the largest, to use for storing perishable potion ingredients. She went and got a canned smoothie for Dawn, and one for herself.

"Thanks," Dawn told her. "Why didn't you just 'port it?" Willow's face turned serious.

"Magic of this kind should never be used simply for convenience or recreation, Dawn. If you start down that path you might never find your way back. And if that happened it would destroy Faith, but not until after she'd killed me, I suppose. And you have to train your body as well as your magic."

"Dawn, you have a real gift for this magic, and that makes it even more important for you to keep it for when you really need it. I'm serious Dawn, if you abuse this it will cost you Faith, and everything else," Willow said earnestly.

That got through. Dawn remembered what had happened to Willow, rather vividly, in point of fact.

"Then I won't use it at all, without your permission, Will. Not until you say different," Dawn promised.

"Faith is a lucky woman," Willow told her. "Now finish your drink, we still have things to do today."

Dawn drank the smoothie, and had to admit that she felt a little restored.

"So in addition to magical energy, this sort of thing uses your physical strength as well, right?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, but I have to tell you that there are a lot of witches who would have been drained by bringing something as large as your scythe. Your connection to this magic is most intimate, and most unusual."

"What do we do next?" Dawn asked her.

Willow went and brought two candles to the table and then lit one of them with a match.

"Move the flame to the other candle," Willow told her.

Dawn's eyes flickered, and it was done.

"Split the flame, light the extinguished one from the lit one, but don't put that one out."

Two candles burned on the table.

Willow was in shock. She hid it well, but her nerves were screaming with the thought that raged through her mind.

Willow extended her hand.

"Put your hairbrush in my hand." Willow was taking a chance here, it was entirely possible that Dawn would literally put it _in_ her hand.

Willow's hand felt the weight of the arriving brush.

"Tired?" she asked Dawn.

"Not exactly, I have a kind of contented feeling," Dawn told her.

"Good, relax for a bit," Willow told her.

Willow went to her desk and took out a piece of paper and wrote something on it. She put the paper into an envelope, and wrote "Rachel" on it.

"Feeling okay, Dawnie?" she asked.

"Five by five," promised Dawn, and Willow grinned at her.

Willow held a pencil in her hand.

"Put this on my desk," she said as she tossed the pencil into the air.

She turned to see the pencil appear on her desk. Feeling a rising joy, Willow walked to a window and looked down on the drive in front of the house.

"You remember the car that we took to the club?" she asked.

"Sure, the big one," Dawn answered, "it's a bit of a pig to drive, but comfortable."

_"Put it in front of the house…"_

Willow staggered as the air puffed from the room for an instant. She regained her balance and looked down on the shining Lincoln.

"Tired?" she asked Dawn.

"Some, yeah," Dawn admitted.

"Okay, just one thing more, and then we'll go for ice cream," Willow promised. "I need to pee first though." She went into the bathroom, and sent a text…

_"Rachel, go to the front desk. Willow"_ she pressed send, and then slid her pants down and sat.

She really did have to pee.

The phone vibrated.

_"K I'm there,"_ appeared on the screen at the press of her thumb.

Willow finished up, returned to Dawn and carelessly tossed a red envelope onto the table.

"Send this to the front desk at the coven retreat," Willow said casually.

The envelope vanished.

"I might need a couple minutes here," Dawn told Willow. She drew several deep breaths, stretched, and then looked at Willow. "What now?"

Willow struggled to keep her feet, her head was swimming, and she could scarcely keep from shouting aloud.

A red envelope appeared on the desk at the coven retreat with "Rachel" written on it in Willow's familiar hand. Rachel opened it and read…

_"If you can read this, we have an Avatar."_

A/N: Dawn being an Avatar has nothing to do with the movie of that title. This usage predates that, and refers to the living embodiment of a principle, not a computer image or visual representation as in a chat room.


	26. Chapter 26

Just when things are looking up…

My thanks to those reading this.

Avatar, from the Random House Dictionary, - **2. **an embodiment or personification, as of a principle.

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 26

"_If you can read this, we have an Avatar." _

"That's enough for today, ready for that ice cream?"

"Sure, I'm pretty hungry for some reason," Dawn answered.

"Well, we _have_ been at this for more than four hours," Willow told her.

"No way," Dawn insisted.

"Most of it was spent tying in to the energy flow, the sending and bringing didn't take more than a half-hour or so counting the breaks."

"I suck at that, huh, the tying in?" Dawn asked ruefully.

"A lot of people can't do it at all," Willow told her, "it will be easy for you now though; you and the energy know each other. If you listen you'll find that you are always connected to it, so it will be there when you need it."

I'll go and get my purse," Dawn said as she stood.

She sat right back down.

"Whoa, I'm a little wobbly," Dawn confessed, and Willow's face sharpened in concern.

"Does your head hurt, or do you feel nauseated?" she asked.

"No, just kind of rubber-legged, like after a hard workout," Dawn answered her.

"Good, that's normal. I did work you pretty hard, and I might have gotten a little carried away with the car, but I knew you could do it. And you should know that 'porting people takes even more power than that. 'Porting yourself is the easiest, of course, but it still takes more energy than the car did. Sending other people is tougher, it took the whole coven working together to send Giles to Sunnydale that time, and Rachel is one of the best. And it's not a bit like Apparition in Harry Potter, there's no side-along. Even Anya couldn't take anybody with her when she teleported, and Vengeance Demons are _wicked_ teleporters. It just doesn't seem to work like that."

"I don't see why it wouldn't," Dawn responded. That gave Willow pause, for Dawn had already explained something that had baffled people for centuries. She decided not to say anything about it just then, however.

"Dawn, you do realize that what you did today is far beyond what usually happens for a beginning teleporter, don't you? Actually, it's unheard of, I only know a very few who would have been able to 'port a car, no matter how much experience they had."

"I thought maybe so, but what really puzzles me is that I'm not more excited about it. It's like I'm not even surprised. Does that seem right?" Dawn asked.

"Part of that is from the energy you have expended, you're subdued from that, but the truth is that for you it would be like getting excited over breathing or something. This magic is just a part of who you are, it's natural for you." Willow's phone buzzed, and she grinned as she read the text.

"_O.M.G. !"_

"Now Rachel," Willow told Dawn, "she's a little excited. Think you can walk now?" Dawn stood up carefully and stepped towards the door.

"I wouldn't want to have to catch Amanda," she admitted, "but I'm okay to walk."

"Let's go, my treat; want me to drive?"

"I'm not _that_ tired, Will," Dawn assured her.

"Looks to me like Marty is the best of the graduating class, what do you think, Buff?" Faith asked.

"You're right, she really pays attention and she works hard, she's not trying to just rely on her Slayer powers. She wants to learn. She should be the first one to go out."

"I'll take her on a patrol tomorrow at Shady Rest; the ground there is good in case anything shows. She can back me up and get a feel for what it's like out at night."

"Sure you don't want me to do it?" Buffy asked.

"You need all the rest you can get, Buff."

"What makes you think I'll get that at home?"

Willow and Dawn had finished their ice cream and were driving home. Dawn yawned hugely.

"You know Dawnie, even _my_ driving is better than yours is when you're asleep," Willow told her.

"I'm okay; I won't be staying up late though. Thanks for the ice cream, this was fun."

"It's been a while since we went out, for sure. Next time I won't push you so hard, we'll work on some precision shifts and maybe try a little more bringing," Willow said.

"Can we call it something besides bringing? That reminds me of the First."

"Never thought of that, that's just what Rachel called it when she was teaching me. How about fetching?"

"Woof."

"How was your day babe?" Faith asked Dawn once they were back in their room that evening.

"Good, but I'm exhausted. I can barely keep my eyes open," Dawn told her as she stepped into her embrace.

"Does Willow crack a mean whip?"

"She's a good teacher, but you'd have to ask Buffy about the whip, I guess," Dawn nuzzled into Faith's neck and sighed.

"I think Red's a bit of a handful, yeah. How's the shoulder?"

"Good, hardly sore at all now. Tomorrow's a big day, wouldn't want to not be able to do my share," Dawn said sleepily.

"Don't worry about it, Amanda is going to wrangle the puppies and get them to do the grunt work, she was over the moon when I told her she was getting her own room. She actually said that she was happy for me, can you believe that?"

"Of course I can, these girls love you, Faith. You just have to let them." Dawn placed a kiss on the end of Faith's nose. "But only in a sisterly fashion."

"No trouble on that count love," Faith assured her, "everyone but you is invisible. Are you and Willow working any tomorrow?"

"No, we'll have the whole day to ourselves, after the move of course."

"I'll be out kind of late though," Faith told her, "I'm taking Marty for her first patrol. Just Shady Rest, to let her get the feel of it a little. Our shift is sunset till ten, so it won't be too bad. We'll head out right after dinner and do a little recon before dusk."

"So Marty is the pick of the litter, then?"

"Yeah, she's a good kid. She doesn't have your moves, but she's solid." Dawn yawned. "Come on love," Faith said tenderly, "let's get you tucked in."

There was a flurry of activity after breakfast on Sunday, and by the time the lunch crew had to break off and prepare the meal there had been substantial rearrangement of the Slayer Hilton. The appropriate furniture had been exchanged between Dawn's room and Faith's, and all of Dawn's personal items had been transferred. Amanda had preferred Faith's old bed to her own, and Kennedy liked Amanda's old one. Amanda's old roommate had asked a girl from a triple to share space, and there had followed a general reshuffling of living quarters.

"Good Lord," sighed Giles as he collapsed in his study, "it was like being invaded by Doozers."

"Hell hath no fury like a bunch of women redecorating," Buffy agreed.

"We should move in together," Willow said, "it would free up a room for someone else."

"Fine in principle," Buffy said, "but I don't want my shoes sharing space with newt eyes. We'll just shack up until we can get a house of our own."

"REALLY?" squeaked Willow.

"Actually, I have a few leads on houses for you to look at already," Giles told them. "Real estate is a good investment, even today. We'll just roll it into your salaries, which, by the way, start next week. Faith of course gets the next house. We're a few months away from being able to purchase them, I'm afraid, but no more than that."

"It's gonna feel strange to commute," Buffy said.

"There is also the possibility of acquiring adjoining properties and forming a sort of community. There is a fair bit of adjoining land that is available, but it would mean building, of course. And we should also plan for your and Faith's retirement, Buffy. Just because no Slayer ever has, doesn't mean that it isn't a good idea."

"Holy crap…" Buffy breathed, "that could actually be possible now, couldn't it?"

"Indeed," Giles assured her, "that brew-up in LA was quite a bit less than subtle, and a lot of influential and _extremely_ wealthy people are showing a real interest in supporting those who can protect them from that sort of thing. And now that we have so many more Slayers, it only makes sense to map out a career path for those who decide to follow the calling."

"What about the ones who don't follow the calling," Willow asked, "won't they cause trouble?"

"The potential is there of course," Giles told them, "but I don't think we need worry too much, besides, we've only had the one rejection so far, and we can't possibly find them all."

"I have one problem with the plan as presented," Buffy said.

"Yes?" Giles queried.

"You get the first house. None of this would have happened without you, and if we don't get you to safety Rona is going to carry you off."

"I wouldn't need a large one, just something with stout locks," Giles admitted hastily.

"And now, at the risk of spoiling the mood, there is one other thing that we have to prepare for." Willow and Buffy waited. "Some of these girls are going to die, and even Lloyd's won't write a policy on a Vampire Slayer."

"This is our place," Dawn said in wonder as she looked around the newly-decorated room. They had spent the entire afternoon arranging and re-arranging, and now they had things set in a manner that suited them both, just in time for dinner. "Ours. You and me. Together."

"And that's all I need," Faith whispered as she took Dawn in her arms, "just you and me together."

"Okay Marty," Faith said as she cleared her place after dinner, "grab your gear, it's showtime."

The young Slayer's excitement was plain to see as she scurried to clear her own place, and get her equipment.

"Watch your back love," Dawn told Faith at the door, "I'll be waiting." Faith gave her a special smile, walked down the sidewalk to the battered yet reliable compact that was one of the vehicles the Slayers used, waved, and drove off.

"I need to use the car," Dawn told Buffy.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Just a little surprise for when my girl gets home," Dawn told her.

"Awwww," said Willow.

"Okay Marty, first thing in a new cemetery, you get the layout, and we did that this afternoon. You need to get a sense of the way it's laid out so that you can make good time in the dark. Keep your eyes moving, and look for disturbed earth or anything else that indicates activity."

"Like really bad music?" Marty asked.

Dawn staggered into the kitchen, her arms full of flowers.

"Little help, please!" she called, and Buffy, Willow, and Giles responded, joined shortly by Amanda, Kennedy, and LeAnne.

"Taking up gardening?" Buffy asked.

"No, I just wanted to have these to surprise Faith; this is our first night officially living together."

"Awwww," said Willow, "that's so _sweet!_"

The gushing was preempted by the sound of a car screeching to a halt out front. An instant later, Marty burst into the room.

"Faith!" she cried, "We have to help her! There was a nest, and we were leaving to call it in and then some more showed up and the vamps from the nest poured out, and - and, she ordered me to leave, and I didn't want to but, but… she _ordered_ me to! And there were so _many_ of them!"

The flowers spilled onto the floor.


	27. Chapter 27

My thanks to those reading.

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 27

_The flowers spilled onto the floor._

"Calm down Marty, you did the right thing. Amanda, Kennedy, get the nest team together, NOW." The two slayers stormed away, screaming for the other team leaders. "How many were there?" Buffy asked Marty.

"I'm not sure, we heard music, and we saw maybe ten vamps in this mausoleum, and we were sneaking off to call it in when like three or four more just popped up and started yelling, and then the ones from the crypt rushed out and…"

Giles' phone buzzed.

"Yes?" he said.

"Did Marty make it out?' asked Faith's voice in his ear.

"Yes, she's just arrived, what's going –"

"Just one of those things," Faith broke in, "there were thirteen of them. I sent Marty for help because I couldn't worry about her too; she's not ready for this much. Not a nest this big, a routine patrol, sure; but she'd just have held me back with this mess. I was doing pretty good, I'd already dusted seven, and then one of the assholes got me with a crossbow. I outran them and managed to barricade myself inside the DuFresne mausoleum, but now they've found me, and I don't think the doors will hold much longer, but if I can't get this bleeding stopped it isn't gonna matter. I can't use my right arm, either. Sooner would be better than later, Giles. Tell Dawnie I love her, will you?"

The connection was broken.

"Faith is barricaded inside the DuFresne mausoleum, and she's badly injured, losing a lot of blood. We must hurry, I'll alert Doctor Blake." He punched a number on speed dial, and then turned his face to Dawn. "She said to tell you that she loves you, Dawn. Richard, Giles here, we need you immediately, can you come? It's Faith…"

"Coming," snapped Doctor Blake.

Giles had known that he would. Last year Faith had saved him and his daughter from vampires. Dr. Blake was a trauma surgeon, and had helped set up a very complete infirmary at the Slayer's house, conducted classes in first aid for them all, and given them a cell number that he always answered. He was brusque, but brilliant, and he loved Faith and the other Slayers fiercely.

" He's on his way," Giles told them, "we just need to get to her in time. LeAnne, put three units for Faith in the warmer. We want to be ready." LeAnne ran for the infirmary.

Willow stood clutching the medical kit that she had 'ported as soon as Marty had arrived. She turned her face to Dawn, and saw the younger woman looking at her in mute appeal. Even now, Dawn was honoring her pledge. What Willow did _not_ see, was doubt.

"Go," Willow mouthed as she threw the kit to Dawn.

Dawn's mind sped down the familiar road to the Shady Rest cemetery, passed through the gates, and threaded a path through the tombstones…

"Look at Dawn;" Buffy said to Giles, "she's in shock. This can't happen. She can't lose Faith, not now. _MOVE YOUR ASSES, SLAYERS!_", she bellowed. "Are the keys in the car, Marty?"

"Yes."

"You did good, you did right," Buffy told her again, "_COME ON, PEOPLE!_"

Dawn's mind found the DuFresne mausoleum and entered…

"God, Giles, she's hurting so, she's –"

Willow, Giles, and Buffy fell to their knees as the air left the room.

"gone…" Buffy breathed in wonder.

Giles and Buffy looked to Willow, and were startled to see that her eyes were much darker than usual.

"Don't worry," Willow told them, "it's still me. I just loaned Dawnie a little juice in case she needs it."

"Dawn _teleported?_" Giles asked in wonder.

"How could you let her try that, Will?" snapped Buffy.

"Dawn knows what she's doing, Buffy," Willow said calmly.

"After only two or three lessons? Nonsense," insisted Giles.

"Dawn is an Avatar," Willow stated plainly.

"Good Lord!" gasped Giles.

"Huh?" Buffy added.

"Hey baby," Dawn greeted Faith as she hurriedly tore open the medical kit.

"Dawnie? What are you doing here?" Faith asked. Dawn was terrified by the weakness of her voice.

"Where else would I be?" Dawn asked calmly as she cut the fabric away from the wound. Fortunately the bolt had completely penetrated, and had not hit bone. Unfortunately, it had nicked an artery, and it was bleeding badly.

"_At least she still has blood to lose,"_ Dawn thought as she dumped the clotting agent into both sides of the wound.

"I love you Dawnie," whispered Faith as the pounding on the doors increased in ferocity, and the hinges groaned under the strain.

"I know you do, my heart," Dawn answered as she packed the wound and bound it, "but I love you more."

"No way!" Faith hissed as Dawn snugged the bandages.

"We'll call it a tie, then," Dawn whispered as she kissed Faith.

"_MOVE IT, GOD DAMMIT!"_ shrieked Buffy. The Slayers careened into the living area laden with gear.

"Amanda, you're driving," snapped Buffy as she headed to the door.

"Too late," said Willow.

Buffy turned to her in horror.

"Are you ready to go now, love?" Dawn whispered to Faith as she held her tightly.

"As long as you're with me, I'm good," Faith said quietly, her eyes on Dawn's face.

The doors collapsed with a scream of tortured metal, and the vampires stormed into the mausoleum.


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you for reading.

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 28

_The doors collapsed with a scream of tortured metal, and the vampires stormed into the mausoleum._

"What do you mean, too late?" Buffy demanded.

"I mean that you can't get there in time to help. It's up to Dawn, now." Willow told her.

Dawn clutched Faith fiercely to her, and then she raised her face to the oncoming vampires, and her eyes blazed.

"How can you be sure?" pleaded Buffy.

Giles' phone rang.

"Yes?" he answered, and he listened for a moment before answering. "Tell Leticia that we will let her know what is happening as soon as we are able, and that we do have a precise origin for these surges… I can't say just yet, it might very well be tragic, but we simply don't know yet. Please ring off to clear the line, and a bit of concerted prayer would not go amiss." He pressed "end".

"Leticia is hysterical, there has been a huge eruption of magical energy, and while it is indeed that pure essence from before, it is positively _raging._"

"Good," said Willow.

"Will, there _has_ to be something we can do," protested Buffy.

"Not right no-"

All of the windows in the kitchen blew out as a concussion of air pounded through the room, and everyone struggled to regain their feet.

There on the floor atop the forgotten flowers were Dawn and Faith, and power was purely _sheeting_ from the form of the redhead. Faith opened her eyes and stirred weakly.

"Are these for me, baby?" she asked as she looked at the scattered blossoms. "They're beautiful… the vamps!" she cried suddenly. "They're in! They're coming!" Faith's eyes fluttered closed.

"Help her…" Dawn pleaded.

"Buffy, get her to the infirmary," Giles said, "we'll get some blood started, it's the best we can do right now and Richard should be here soon. Dawn got her here alive, let's keep her that way."

"I'll take her, Dawnie," Buffy told her sister, "this will be okay. Faith's tough." Dawn allowed Buffy to lift Faith from her arms, and Buffy ran for the infirmary with her, Giles doing his best to keep up.

"What happened to the vampires?" Willow asked.

"I doubt I could tell you," Dawn answered grimly.

"That's my Dawnie," Willow answered, her dark eyes glittering.

The welcome and building shriek of a Scuderia's engine shredded the night. Dr. Blake traveled in style, and he traveled very, very, fast.

"Just put her there, Buffy," Giles said as he placed a unit of blood on the hanger.

"She's breathing," Buffy told him, "her pulse is really thready, though."

"Blood loss, no doubt; well she's accustomed to that," he muttered as he worked. He stuck the line into Faith's arm and opened the flow wide. "Let's just help it a bit," he said as he gently squeezed the bag.

"I really want to take a crew to Shady Rest," Buffy said fervently.

"Let Kennedy and Amanda do it, Dawn needs you, Buffy," Giles replied.

"Yeah," said Buffy as she ran back to her sister.

Willow was helping Dawn to stand when Buffy got back to the kitchen, and the power swirling in the room made it hard to breathe.

"She's alive," Buffy announced, "Giles is giving her blood, and Dr. Blake will be here soon."

In fact, Dr. Blake's arrival was heralded at that very moment by a blaze of light and an angry crackle of exhaust overrun as the blood-red Ferrari shuddered to a halt out front. Blake shouldered through the door with his bag in his hand and a very pale nurse in tow.

"Where?" he demanded.

"Infirmary," Buffy replied.

Dr. Blake wasted time on nothing at all.

"Move it!" he commanded as he entered the room. He plugged in his stethoscope and listened as he examined the bandage. "Lisa, check for more wounds," he told the nurse as he gently probed the bandage. "What happened?"

"Crossbow bolt," Giles supplied.

"Damn good work on the dressing," he muttered, "we'll leave it alone for now, but we have to get more blood into her, and fast. Get me a cutdown kit." LeAnne passed it to him, and Lisa slit Faith's pants from ankle to waist and folded them out of the way as Dr. Blake flooded the crease of her thigh with antiseptic and took up the scalpel.

"I need to be there," Dawn said.

"Dawnie, Dr. Blake is there with his nurse, there's nothing you can do," Buffy told her gently.

"I can be there," countered Dawn.

There was no gainsaying that, and so Buffy and Willow helped Dawn to the infirmary.

Dawn turned white when she entered the room. A line was running into each side of Faith's groin, and there were two bags attached to the tube in her arm. Dr. Blake was minutely examining the dressing on her shoulder, and blood was everywhere.

Blake stood, and heaved a huge sigh.

"She'll make it," he announced, "but whoever put this dressing on her saved her life. A few more minutes and she'd have been gone. I'll take her in to do the surgery, but right now we'll just get her stabilized. And let's get two more units in the oven. But I know my girl here. She'll pull through. "

Buffy caught Dawn as she collapsed.

"Other bed," Blake told Buffy, "put her feet up on a couple of pillows. What's up with these two, Giles?"

"Faith is her partner; Dawn is the one who rescued her."

Blake went to Dawn's side and quickly examined her.

"No wounds, not the bleeding kind anyway, she's dehydrated though, and shocky. Lisa, start an IV of Ringer's. How did Dawn save Faith?"

"Can't say," Willow told him.

"Huh. Well whatever it was really did a number on her. So these two are together?"

"Bet your ass, Doc," Buffy confirmed.

"Good," Blake muttered, "Jesus, I wish they could breed…"

"Richard?" asked Giles hesitantly.

"For God's sake Rupert, _LOOK_ at them! So I see death every day, does that mean I can't appreciate beauty when I see it? Neither of them is conscious, and even _I_ can feel the connection. Shit."

"He's right you know," volunteered Lisa.

"I'm always right," grumbled Blake. "In a couple hours I'll take Faith to the O.R. and fix the hole in her subclavian artery, I could probably do it here but I won't take a chance with her; not with her. And then we'll do an MRI just to check. Her arm feels a little stiff, might have some nerve damage, but that will heal soon enough. God DAMN, I love working on these girls. Get them to me alive and they stay that way." He scrubbed his face on his sleeve.

"Shit, now I have to change," he grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom.

"He really loves Faith, you know," Lisa told them, "he scared the hell out of me on the way here."

"Isn't he worried about getting a ticket?" Buffy asked.

"No." Lisa answered.

In the bathroom, Dr. Blake cried into his hands for a time, rinsed his face in cold water, put on a fresh top, and returned to the Infirmary.

"As long as I'm here, is there anyone else I can see?" Blake asked as he returned to the room.

"A few aches and sprains," Giles said, "nothing worthy of your talents, Richard."

"Every one of these girls is worth everything I have," countered Blake. "Bring 'em."

"Faith?" said Dawn as she struggled awake.

"She's going to be fine," Blake assured her. "In a couple hours I'll take her in and fix her up. I'll keep her overnight and in a few days she'll be as good as new." Blake kissed Dawn on the forehead. "I'm glad to know somebody paid attention in class. Best combat dressing I ever saw. And before you ask, yes, you can stay with her at the hospital; I want to keep an eye on you too. Lisa, give me a hand rolling her over beside Faith. That will do her more good than I can."

"Now, I want somebody to assure me that whatever hurt my girl is dust in the wind," Blake said.

"Oh," Willow promised, "they're quite a bit less than that."

"Ooo-rah," muttered Dr. Blake. The first slayer to seek his help tentatively entered the room. "Don't be shy, sweetheart," he told her, "what seems to be the problem…"

"I can't thank you enough, Richard," Giles told him as the ambulance pulled up. "How can I possibly repay you?"

"You can call me the second any of these women gets hurt for the rest of my life," Blake told him, "I don't give a damn if it's a splinter. You call me, Rupert. Got it?"

"You were quite plain, yes, Richard," replied Giles as he extended his hand.

"No, you fuckin' moron!" shouted Dr. Blake. "No siren, just drive smooth, and if you shake anything loose I'll cut your balls off!"

"I'll ride with the girls, Doctor," said Lisa earnestly.

The Scuderia howled off into the night.

"He never puts a wheel wrong," Lisa explained, "but he still scares the shit out of me."

"Quite," agreed Giles. "Buffy, Willow, are you coming?"

"Both my sisters are on the way to the hospital, and you ask if I'm coming along?" Buffy said.

" 'Rhetorical' means nothing whatsoever to you, does it Buffy?" Giles asked.

"Wasn't that a Beatles album?"

"Get in the car, Buffy," sighed Giles.

"You shouldn't tease him like that Buff," whispered Willow as they got into the Lincoln.

"Keeps him on his toes," Buffy countered.

"It was a gardening accident," Dr. Blake told the admissions clerk. "Write it down just like that. Can I make it any plainer for you?"

"No, sir," said the clerk, "that's plain enough for me."

"Fuckin' protocol Nazis, none of their Goddam business why I admit a patient…" muttered Blake as he followed the gurney carrying Faith to surgery.

"Okay, things went great," Dr. Blake said as he entered Dawn's treatment room later that evening. "Dawn, I wish everyone else listened as well as you did. Most of the time was spent digging the packing out." Dawn looked scared for an instant. _"And that is precisely the way it should be!"_ he fairly shouted. "Gauze is cheap, life is precious. You have a bleeder you pack it off, for the love of God. She had a hole shot through her; does it make sense to you to be gentle after that?"

"You did good, Dawn. Nobody could have done better. Love the girl, you both deserve it." Blake hurried off.

"Nobody else could have done it at all," Willow said plainly.

"Will somebody please explain to me how Dawnie is a vat of tar?" Buffy asked


	29. Chapter 29

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 29

"_Will somebody please explain to me how Dawnie is a vat of tar?"_ Buffy asked."

"Not a vat of tar, an Avatar," Willow corrected. "An Avatar is the living embodiment of a belief or principle, in this case, the magic of teleportation and its fellows like levitation and telekinesis. Dawn not only understands this magic, she _is_ this magic. It has just awakened in her; all I did was to show her how to tap into it. Giles, she understands more about it than I do, and she has already shown me that at least some of what I thought I knew was wrong."

"How so?" Giles asked.

"She and Faith arrived together, at the same time."

"Good Lord, that's not possible! Is it?"

"Dawn believes it is, obviously, and we all saw it," Willow answered.

"Is this me being a key again? " Dawn asked. "Because I'm kind of tired of that."

"I can't say for sure one way or the other, Dawnie," Willow told her, "but does it matter? You are who you are. You're Dawn, and that seems pretty okay to me." Dawn smiled in gratitude.

"Which one of you is Dawn?" asked a woman in a smock.

"Me," Dawn answered firmly.

"Dr. Blake says that you can go to Faith now, the rest of you will have to wait for a while. She's going to be just fine, though. Don't worry." She wheeled Dawn away.

"I can't decide whether to get drunk or just sleep for a week," Buffy admitted as she sank into a chair.

"You can't sleep for a week," Willow told her, "but if you want to spend a week in bed…"

"Help me, Giles," Buffy begged.

"I'm afraid that in this instance you are on your own, Buffy. I'm not about to try and put this fire out, I am not Red Adair, after all," he said with a grin.

"This is what you get for taking so long to surrender," Willow said as she licked her lips.

"Oh my God," Buffy sighed.

"That would be Goddess, lover," Willow corrected her, "that would be Goddess."

"I'm here baby, I'll always be here," Dawn whispered as she kissed Faith's forehead.

Faith's eyelids fluttered.

"Dawnie?" she breathed.

"Bet your ass, who else would it be?"

"The Vamps…" began Faith.

"Less than nothing, now. You're safe love, I'm with you, and you're safe."

"I'm supposed to protect _you_," Faith whispered huskily.

"You did, you're alive," Dawn told her, "everything else is just noise. Besides, I'm an Avatar. That means I kick ass."

"Yeah you do," Faith agreed. "Yeah. You do."

Dawn held Faith in her arms and let the tears of relief flow.

"I don't think they need us," Buffy whispered from the doorway. "I'll tell Dawnie we'll bring the car in the morning."

"Hey B," Faith greeted her sleepily.

"Hey yourself, Marty's fine, just a little shook up is all. Good call sending her away. We'll be back in the morning to pick you two up," Buffy told them.

"Not too early though," Faith requested, "I'd hate to miss a hospital breakfast." Buffy kissed them both and left.

"I happen to have a bottle of exceptionally fine scotch that somehow escaped the attention of you and Faith, Buffy. Are either of you interested?" Giles asked his two passengers.

"Make Willow's a triple and I'm in," Buffy answered.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, so you can seduce me?" Willow asked with a sly smile on her face.

"I'm trying to get you to pass out, so I can sleep," Buffy confessed.

"Where's the fun in that?" Willow asked huskily, her finger gently tracing Buffy's lips.

Dr. Blake quietly entered Faith's room to find Dawn snuggled to her side, both of them sleeping soundly, their IV bags hanging together. He stood for a long moment, thinking of his own daughter, and how Faith had saved her as well as himself. He saw the contentment on Faith's face and found to his surprise that his cheeks were wet. A nurse entered the room.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, I'll get the young lady moved to the other bed," she told him as she stepped around him.

"Don't you dare," he countered, "she needs her more than she needs anything else."

It turned out that when the Chief of Staff of the hospital personally ordered breakfast for a patient that the food could be pretty good. Faith was also grateful that he knew Slayer metabolism, so there was plenty of it.

The nurse from last night entered the room to take Faith's vitals, and was astonished to find her dressed and standing by the window. _"I guess Dr. Blake was right,"_ she thought.

"They're here," Faith announced when she saw the car pull up. "Let's blow this pop stand. Nothing personal lady, but hospitals kind of give me the willies."

"Sometimes they do the same thing to me," confessed the nurse. "I suppose that I would be wasting my time to remind you that regulations require us to roll you out in a wheelchair, wouldn't I?"

"Nah, I'll play along, just get me a fast one, will you?" The nurse left the room.

"Just so you know, Faith," Dawn told her, "when we get home, you're going to bed. I know all about Slayer healing, and I can tell that you need to."

"Sorry I messed up our first night together in our place, Dawnie."

"We were still together, and there will still be a first night in our room." There was a knock on the door, and then it swung open.

"One racing-spec wheelchair as ordered," said the grinning volunteer, "my name is Rapid Rodney Williams, and I will be your chauffeur this morning…"

Marty was waiting outside when they arrived, nervously wringing her hands. She diffidently approached the door and opened it for Faith.

"Faith, I – I'm-" Faith cut her off.

"You did exactly what you should have done, exactly the way you should have done it, Marty. I'm proud of you. I know you didn't want to leave me, but sometimes the situation calls for it. It was a rough first patrol for you, but you dealt with it; okay?" Marty nodded in gratitude. "Give me a day or two, and we'll go back out, or one of the other instructors will take you if you don't want to wait."

"I'll wait for you, and thanks."

"Bedtime, Faith," Dawn reminded her, and taking her by the arm she led the way into the house and to their room.

"I know you want a shower, but should you get that wet yet?" Dawn asked.

"I wouldn't try the tub, but a quick shower won't hurt, it's closed up pretty good now."

"Need any help?" Faith looked troubled for an instant, but realized quickly that Dawn meant precisely that, help.

"Actually, yeah, I could use a hand getting this top off, and I'm not gonna be able to get a couple spots on my back."

Dawn reached into the shower and gently washed Faith's back, being careful with the newly healing wound.

"Finish up and I'll do your hair," Dawn told her.

"Thanks babe," replied Faith.

Dawn's pulse was racing, and she was flushed. She had seen Faith nude before, well, brief glances while they were dressing, but the proximity of her completely naked, with the warmth of the shower… It was a tiny bit unsettling.

Dawn thought that was very nice, really.

Dawn dried Faith's hair for her, and brushed it 'till it shone, by which time Faith was nodding off in the chair.

"Come on, love," Dawn told her as she helped her into bed and covered her with the sheet. Dawn kissed her on the forehead, and thrilled to the smile that curled Faith's lips as she fell asleep. Dawn went to her dresser and got a sheet of paper on which to write a note to Faith, in case she woke while Dawn was gone.

"Gone to the gym, back by lunch – Love, Dawn"

Wednesday found Faith at the morning workout, seemingly none the worse, and the afternoon class with Dawn went well.

"That's it for today," Faith said as she pulled off her goggles. "Good session. How are your martial arts classes coming?"

"Ryuki has been working with me on Judo, she thinks that since I don't have Slayer strength that that is the training that will help me most," Dawn answered.

"She's right, and I can already see a difference. I was swinging pretty hard today, and you handled it just fine. Leave the Tae Kwon Do for later. But as long as you have your scythe, you can deal with anything, I think. Just try and keep it close," Faith suggested.

"It's never more than a thought away, no matter what," Dawn said smiling, a smile that Faith echoed as she caught her meaning.

"Oh yeah! That's a handy little power you got there, kid. Now let's get out of this room so I don't have to be your instructor, shall we?"

After dinner that evening, Faith and Dawn met with Buffy, Willow, and Giles, in the study.

"Willow has an announcement," Giles began. All eyes turned to Willow.

"I've got a spell to use on Dawn's scythe. It's based on the magic used in the creation of the original, I finally figured out what book to ask for."

"Neat!" exclaimed Dawn.

"Oh, it's not gonna be neat," Willow told her, "it's gonna be pretty messy."

"How so?" Buffy asked.

"The spell that the Sisterhood did long ago was based on love. Their love of womankind, and their love of the Slayer, whoever she might be. In magic of this type, blood is an essential element, and in this specific case, the blood is used in the tempering of the weapon while the spell is cast."

"That stands to reason," Giles said, "but does it have to be tempered entirely in blood? That might take a fair bit."

"There's more," Willow inserted.

"Do go on then," Giles requested.

"Well, since the spell is entirely woman-oriented, we aren't gonna be able to just use the stuff from the freezer. It has to be…"

"Menstrual blood," finished Faith.

"Yup," confirmed Willow.

"Well God knows that's not a problem, not here," Buffy said bluntly. "House full of young women, all synched together? We could paint a barn, and the Red Tide is right around the corner."

"Tastefully put, Buffy," groaned Giles, his face cradled in his hands.

"Deal with it," Buffy told him, "all of _us_ have to."

"Word," agreed Dawn, who was prone to cramps.

"There's more," Willow spoke up.

"Proceed please," Giles said.

"We can't use just any Slayer's blood for Dawn's scythe; she is outside of that magic. She does not share in the bond that all of the Slayers have, not in the sense required here. We have to use Dawn's blood, and the blood of a woman who loves her beyond everything else in the world."

"I'm in," Buffy said.

"Not that kind of love, Buff. It has to be Faith."

"Well last I remember, I'm not gonna have any trouble coming up with the necessary. We talking quarts or gallons?" Faith asked Willow.

Giles turned a little pale, but he kept silent, he just wasn't in this club.

"No, the amount needed isn't that great, it's the love that matters, and the source of the blood. Ain't nothing more womanly than Aunt Flo."

"Okay, so we're good to go then?" Buffy asked.

"Couple things left," Willow told her.

"Let's have 'em," Buffy said.

"Right, first, since we have to re-temper Dawn's scythe, we need Yoshi. And since his forge is in Japan…"

"I see," Giles interjected, "we need how many tickets to Japan?"

"Four, minimum," Willow said, "Faith and Dawn have to be there of course, it's part of the spell, I have to be there to cast the spell, and Buffy needs to be there because even though her blood won't work for this, her love for Dawn will reinforce me while I cast it."

"Well, I think that we can swing that well enough, but we'll need passports for you all, and in today's world that might take some time, I'm afraid, although I may be able to pull a few strings."

"We don't need an airplane," Dawn said calmly.

"Dawnie, are you sure?" Willow asked her.

"It's no different than with Faith, at least not with any of you. You are all firm in my heart and mind. That's all I need, that and the energy."

"It will take a lot, won't it?" Willow asked, concerned.

"A good bit, yes, and we shouldn't arrive indoors, just to be polite; there will be some disturbance. And I can piggyback on your power, Will. Your reserves are much greater than mine; you've been in the stream longer. And I won't use as much energy as I did going for Faith, that was three 'ports in a row. Also, I might have gone a bit overboard with the vamps, but I was pissed off."

"This flies in the face of everything I thought that I knew," Giles protested.

"If Dawn says she can do it, she can do it," Willow said flatly. "Heck, she can do it _because_ she says she can do it."

"My Dawnie kicks ass!" bragged Faith as she hugged Dawn tightly.

"Well, I'm forced to agree, based on what I've seen," Giles said, "and I can't deny that I would like to see Yoshi again, and Japan."

"Not to mention saving the ticket money," Buffy said guilelessly.

"Not to mention that," agreed Giles with a smile.

"There's more…" Willow said hesitantly.

"Do you think you can tell us today Will, or do we need to come back tomorrow?" Buffy asked her.

"There is a risk with this spell," Willow began, "I mean, I'm sure it won't come up, but…"

"Spill it, Red," Faith commanded. Willow swallowed.

"Well, if the love is anything less than absolute and complete…it won't work."


	30. Chapter 30

My thanks to those who have taken the time to review, it is appreciated.

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 30

"_Well, if the love is anything less than absolute and complete…it won't work."_

"Oh…" breathed Dawn.

Giles' brow knitted in concern, Buffy looked thoughtful, Willow looked apologetic, and Dawn looked frightened.

Faith started laughing; purely _howling_ with laughter.

"Oh, Oh, " she gasped as she bent over and coughed, waving her hands to show that she was okay, "oh Jesus! Phheewww, oh, AHHAHAhaha!" She finally managed to compose herself, and wipe the tears from her eyes. "Dudes, that is positively the only thing in my life that I have no doubt about. Zero. Nada. So what's next?"

"I shall set things up with Yoshi, assuming that he's willing," Giles told them. "After that I presume that we just wait for the tide to come in, so to speak."

"Yoshi will likely want to see Dawn use the scythe too," Faith added. "He checked me and Buffy out on the original when we consulted about making some more."

"So I need to bring the training scythe along then?" Dawn asked. Buffy's eyes met Faith's.

"No, Dawnie, if Yoshi wants to see you use it, it will have to be real. Faith and I fought demons. Yoshi is a true Ninjutsu Master, with all that that means. He is quite revered," Buffy explained.

"He even wanted to see me do some magic, magic is a part of Ninjutsu," Willow told her.

"Okay by me," Dawn told them.

"You'll do fine," Faith assured her, "and you might get a neat name out of it, Buff, Will, and I did."

"What are they?" Dawn asked interestedly.

"We can't tell you," Buffy replied, "but you'll hear them when we meet up with Yoshi. The first greeting is pretty formal, and you should call him _Yoshi-Sama_, out of respect for his rank."

"Not Master Yoshi?"

"Nope, not unless you're one of his students," Faith confirmed, "and unless there is something you need from me besides blood and love, I should get set to take Marty back out."

"Take the Scythe," Buffy suggested, "just for luck."

"Deal," grinned Faith, "I won't be late, Dawnie," she promised. She kissed Dawn briefly and left the room.

"Dawn, are you okay with this?" Willow asked gently.

"How can I not be? And yes, I know what you mean, and if the spell fails because she doesn't love me enough, it will hurt, but I have to believe in her. She's earned that," Dawn replied. Willow exchanged an anxious glance with Buffy, and then proceeded.

"Dawnie, the spell will also fail if you don't love _her_ enough, and I'm not sure Faith could handle that," Willow explained.

"I'm not worried," Dawn insisted. But she didn't laugh.

"I need to use the car again," Dawn announced, "anybody want to come with?"

"I'll go!" Buffy said instantly.

"I'll be waiting," cooed Willow.

"Right then," Giles said briskly. "Let me just see if I can find a good home for the rest of that scotch…"

"Dawnie," said Buffy hesitantly, "are you sure it's fair to Faith to wear this? I mean, I know it's not really my business. Or have you two already…"

"No, we're still waiting. I just want to look pretty for her, you know?"

"I get it, and you're always pretty, even when you're being a brat. But I have to say, the color works for you," Buffy admitted.

"You're worried about Faith, aren't you? Worried that I'll make the spell fail," asked Dawn.

"I'm concerned," Buffy told her plainly, "love is based on trust, but in this case it is going to somehow be objectively measured. Who knows how that will go? Faith has really grown since you entered her life, she's happy, she's open, and she depends on your love for all of that."

"And she can," Dawn told her. "No doubt about it." There was a worm of unease gnawing at her heart, however, there was so very much to lose.

"Great job, Marty!" Faith told the young Slayer as the vampire puffed out of existence. Marty was elated.

"That was fun! Can we get another one?"

"Our shift's about over," Faith told her, "next time out you can go on a later shift, more chance of action then. I'll tell Kennedy to work you in on a regular rotation. You passed." Marty threw her arms around Faith.

"Thank you!" she gushed. She loosened her hold on Faith enough to be able to look at her face. "I'd much rather go with you, though," she whispered.

"Marty, I'm your instructor, and a fellow Slayer, but I belong to Dawn," Faith said firmly.

"Okay, I understand," Marty answered, "but just so you know what you're missing…" She kissed Faith firmly, undeterred by the lack of response, until Faith gently pushed her away.

"It's easy to get stirred up after a kill, Marty. All good Slayers do. But you have to keep your mind on business, and you can't ever do that again, clear?"

"Yes boss," Marty replied, but she didn't look sorry about it.

Kennedy arrived with Candace.

"How did she do?" Kennedy asked Faith.

"Got her first solo dusting," Faith told her, "how about she takes another shift with you guys? She seems to have plenty of energy left; she won't hold you back, either."

"Sure thing," agreed Kennedy as she looked at Marty.

"You might have even better luck with these two, Marty," Faith said meaningfully, looking levelly at her student. Marty got the unspoken message clearly. There would be no gossip about her indiscretion with Faith.

Apparently you _could_ blame a girl for trying.

Dawn watched through a front window until she saw Faith pull into the drive, and then she quickly went to their room.

"Hey babe!" Faith greeted her as she entered.

"Welcome home, how did it go?"

"Pretty good, Marty got her first vamp; she'll do okay," Faith told her. "She's one of those that gets real worked up after a kill, though, and that's good, it means she has a solid connection to the source. But I did have to kind of smack her down a little."

"How do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"She just got a little juiced up, and I was handy," Faith shrugged. "Won't be happening again, I stuck her on a double shift with Kennedy and Candace and told her to try her luck there."

"She made a pass at you?" Dawn asked, feeling something uncomfortable behind her ribs.

"Not much of one, just adrenaline. Everybody knows I'm yours, and I made sure she got the message."

Dawn thought for a minute.

"Why did you tell me about it?" she asked. Faith looked puzzled.

"'Cause you asked me how things went, why wouldn't I tell you?"

"_She really does love me,"_ Dawn thought in wonder, realizing that it had never occurred to Faith to try and hide something from her. Dawn could surely understand Marty's reaction in the light of recent events, but she did find herself hoping that Marty would overindulge the next time at the club. She and Willow had found some habanero pepper sauce that was brutal.

"No reason at all, love," Dawn told her. "How's the wound?"

"Gone, not even a scar now, good as new."

"Can I get you a snack?" Dawn asked her.

"That would be great, I'm just gonna hit the shower, then we can go to the kitchen," Faith replied.

"Okay, have fun," Dawn told her. Faith grinned and entered the bathroom.

Dawn set to work.

Faith emerged from the bathroom and stopped dead in her tracks.

The room was lit by the soft glow of candles, flowers abounded, on Dawn's dressing table were a selection of light foods, and a bottle of wine rested in a bucket of ice.

But that was nothing.

Dawn stood with a small candle in her cupped hands, a gown of emerald silk clinging to her, her hair spilled loose around her and she looked at Faith with love plain on her face.

"I'm not pushing you," promised Dawn, "I'm not really ready myself, but I wanted to be pretty for you. To make things special as we begin."

Faith could not speak, and with tears streaming down her face she gently took the candle from Dawn, set it on the table, and enfolded her life in her arms.

"I'm sorry Dawnie," Faith said through the tears, "seems like all I do lately is cry."

"That's okay love," Dawn told her as she stroked her hair, "I understand, and I've cried too. It's new, and it's big, and it's real."

But tears could also be healing, and Faith had so many years of pain to be healed.


	31. Chapter 31

My thanks to those who have reviewed and otherwise indicated interest. I do appreciate it.

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 31

_But tears could also be healing, and Faith had so many years of pain to be healed._

"Giles has things set up for Tuesday, as long as everything else works out on schedule," Willow greeted Dawn at their session Thursday afternoon.

"No problem that I can see, Faith and I both felt the preliminaries last night," Dawn told her.

"For real, this time of the month I'm glad I'm not a Slayer, imagine cramps with muscles like that!"

Dawn did not care to imagine it.

"I tried that thing I talked with you about, it works," Dawn told her.

"Of course it works," Willow said confidently, "what about the energy drain?"

"Minimal, want me to show you?"

"Sure!"

Dawn moved into a clear space in the room, and waited for Willow to join her.

"Okay," Dawn began, "I'm going to hold your hands so that you can feel the energy flux better, but you don't have to have contact for this to work, got it?"

"Got it," promised Willow.

"Everything is connected, right?" Dawn asked.

"Yes," agreed Willow.

"So this is what it feels like to be disconnected…"

Willow felt a strange surge of energy, she reeled, and for an instant, she was aware of nothing whatsoever. When she had regained control of her perceptions, Dawn was several feet away.

"I had no sense of you moving," Willow told her.

"You had no sense of anything;" Dawn corrected her, "go back through the feeling."

Willow stepped back into herself, eyes closed, recalling the surge that she had experienced. Things nibbled at the edge of her understanding, and beads of sweat appeared on her brow. Dawn stood silently, watching.

Willow's eyes snapped open, and went round.

"As simple as that?" she asked in wonder.

"Everything is simple if you know the answer," Dawn replied.

"Well just fuck me," muttered Willow, stunned by what she had learned.

"Buffy wouldn't like that, nor Faith," Dawn teased, "but if I were free to do it, I would crawl you like a monkey on a banana tree," Dawn promised her.

"Thanks Dawnie," Willow smiled at her, "that's sweet."

"Don't tell Buffy I said that, okay?"

"Promise, and for my sake, don't tell Faith…"

"Done," promised Dawn.

"How long was that?" Willow asked.

"Not even a second. If I start to move as I invoke the flux, I can move several feet undetected, and I can do it for as long as I need to. It takes more energy from my opponent than it does from me. I can eventually incorporate this into my fighting style, but I don't want to rely on it too much. Better to save it for a real need than to get lazy with my training."

"Can you teach me?" Willow asked.

"I believe so; you, and likely Rachel too. I don't think many others will believe it enough to learn it," Dawn replied.

"So," Willow said with a rueful grin, "the student has become the master…"

"Only of this, Willow," Dawn admitted, "I still kind of suck at a lot of it."

"You can learn, the hard part is to believe, and you've got that covered."

Friday morning passed into Slayer legend.

"Everyone is… disabled?" Giles asked Buffy, who was the only other person in the dining area.

"Trust me, this sucks," Buffy promised as her face contorted and she pressed her hands to her abdomen.

"Is there anything I can do?" Giles asked, concern plain on his face.

"If I were you I'd go somewhere else," Buffy told him candidly. "I think this is a case of all of us girls rising to the occasion. Dawnie might be outside the circle, but Faith is dead center of it. Willow warned us it might happen, since she's already started work on the spell. This is messy, and it's painful, but it's beautiful."

"Indeed it is," Giles agreed. "I almost envy you all."

Buffy punched him in the stomach.

"Still envy us?"

"Only in the abstract," Giles admitted with a gasp. "Do call my cell if there is anything at all that I can do."

"You might get a shitload of Chunky Monkey and a ton of chocolate," Buffy suggested. "Oh, and some more heating pads."

"Done. Should I call Dr. Blake?"

"Not unless you want us to kill him," Buffy informed him.

"Right. Carry on then," Giles said as he fled the room.

"Like we have a choice," Buffy groaned.

"Diva cup, huh?" Faith muttered as she looked at the thing that Willow had given her. "Sounds like I'm shoving Diana Ross up my…" But she did it, because Willow had promised her that this was the best way to collect what they needed for Dawn's scythe. And because it would connect her with Dawn.

"_This part of me is going to blend with Faith forever,"_ Dawn thought as she dealt with her own appliance. _"But I hope the next connection is a little less…"_

Friday was a loss, Saturday a blur, and Sunday… Sunday was not too bad.

"I took the liberty of having breakfast catered…" Giles said hesitantly on Sunday morning. The breakfast crew mobbed him.

"Oh, I say..." mumbled Giles into someone's chest.

"Steak and eggs! Waffles! Bacon! Strawberries! Whipped cream! Hot maple syrup! Fresh squeezed OJ! Giles, you're a GOD!" exclaimed Buffy.

"I can't take all of the credit, I did ask Richard for advice on the menu, and he knew the caterer to call," Giles admitted.

"I hereby absolve you of the guilt that the rest of the males of the species must carry," said Willow seriously as she dug into her breakfast.

"Me too!" cried the other Slayers in chorus.

Giles had never been so happy in his life.

"I have also arranged to have the clean-up handled," Giles announced as the carnage wound down.

"I want your babies," Rona told him flatly.

"_I'm done for,"_ thought Giles, as he smiled nervously.

"She's got him," Buffy whispered to Willow.

"Not quite yet," Willow answered, "but my money's on Rona. Hand it to the girl, she plays to win."

"Yeah," agreed Buffy, "and she's fuckin' hot."

"May I assume that the necessary blood has been gathered?" Giles asked on Monday.

"Got a barn that needs painting?" answered Faith.

"Not just now, thank you," he replied. "Yoshi has assured me that he will be most honored to work with us on this. And he has arranged for complete privacy during the time we will be there. We need only to arrive prepared."

"We'll be good to go in the morning," Buffy assured him.

"That's great, Dawn," Faith told her as she felt the blow of the training scythe on her arm. "You're doing this just the right way. Don't let your opponent call the shots, stay loose, keep moving, and cut whatever you can. Remember that, if you fight at Yoshi's. Stick to your training, don't try and impress him by going for a quick kill. What impresses him is discipline and correct technique. Let's take a break."

They sat together on a bench and had some water.

"Ryuki has really helped me with my balance," Dawn volunteered, "she compares fighting to dancing, and it works for me. Dance, I know."

"Yeah you do," agreed Faith, "when we get back I'll get Buffy to help us out and see how we can handle two opponents for you."

"I'll train however you want me to, you're my instructor, but if I'm alone and there is more than one opponent, I'm going to 'port the hell out." Faith gave her a dazzling smile.

"That's my girl!"

"Not in here, in here I'm your student," Dawn responded.

"Then back to work, and watch out. Time to pick up the pace a little."

Tuesday morning found Faith and Dawn, and Buffy and Willow, in Giles' study, along with him and a neat pile of luggage.

"I'll handle the luggage," Willow said.

"Leave room for us," Dawn requested, "and I need to trace this sending."

"Right," said Willow as she reached for Dawn's hands. After a moment the pile of baggage vanished.

"Should the rest of us hold hands or something?" Buffy asked.

"No need," Dawn assured her, "except for Willow, touching her helps me to draw energy through her for the transfer."

"Transfer of wha-" Buffy began.

They appeared at the foot of a mountain, slightly dizzy from the transfer. The grasses on the hillside were flattened by a strong wind, and birds in the sky struggled for a moment.

"Fuck," muttered Buffy in awe as she looked around her.

"Okay," Willow agreed.

"Remarkable," murmured Giles.

"That's my Dawn!" said Faith proudly. Dawn took her arm, laying her head on Faith's shoulder.

"Yes I am."

The slopes of Mt. Fuji reared behind them, and in the nearby valley was a walled compound. A solitary figure stood before the gates.

"I'll go first," Faith said as she led off into the valley.

"Faith has to go first," Giles explained to Dawn, "then Buffy, Willow, myself, and then you, Dawn. This is a matter of tradition and respect, and it is quite serious."

"I understand," Dawn replied. The file moved steadily towards the gates, and at a little distance from them, Buffy halted the group.

"Faith goes now, just watch, you wouldn't see this from Yoshi with any other person on earth. This is a meeting of equals. Faith is the only person to defeat Yoshi-Sama since he assumed his mastery." Dawn felt a swelling of pride.

Faith stepped up to Yoshi, and they both bowed formally. They then each placed their right hands on one another's left shoulders, and gazed levelly at each other for a time.

"It is good to see you again, Yoshi-San," Faith greeted him.

"It is good to see you, _Sumizome Shishi - San_, Yoshi replied.

"Did he just call Faith a sissy?" Dawn asked Giles in an outraged whisper.

A/N: The next chapter and most of the rest of the story will contain made-up Japanese names such as Sumizome Shishi. I came up with these by using translation sites and then doing a little research on the various meanings of the results the translations yielded. I have zero knowledge of Japanese grammar and no doubt have them wrong in some measure. No disrespect is intended. I felt that these names were important to the story, and I like the way they sound.


	32. Chapter 32

As always, thank you for reading.

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 32

"_Did he just call Faith a sissy?" Dawn asked Giles in an outraged whisper._

"Hardly," Giles responded quietly, " 'Sumizome Shishi' translates roughly to 'Dark Lion', and using 'Sumizome' also carries with it implications of magical power. It historically refers to a Sorcerer's cloak, the color of which was said to be the very definition of blackness. It ties in with the darkness that is the core of a Slayer's power, and Faith has perhaps the strongest connection to that core of any Slayer. 'Shishi' are the stone lions that guard temples. It is a very powerful name."

Buffy approached next, and also exchanged formal bows, but not the rest. "It is good to see you again, Yoshi-Sama," Buffy told him as she straightened up.

"Also it is good for me to see you, _Go-ruden Hyou-San_." Dawn turned to Giles for translation.

"Golden Leopard", Giles told her, "the inspiration for these names was their respective fighting styles. Faith striking with blinding speed and overwhelming force, contrasting with Buffy using more of a slashing attack, relying on quickness and surprise."

Willow approached next, and the grave look on Yoshi-Sama's face was replaced by a bright smile, which Willow returned as they bowed. "I am happy to be with you again, Yoshi-Sama," Willow told him.

"As am I glad to be with you, _Sakurabana Tejina-San._"

"Magic Cherry Blossom," Giles supplied, "the cherry blossom is a powerful symbol in Japan, especially for a Ninja, it carries hints of divinity."

"It fits," Dawn agreed, "they all do. Want to go ahead and translate yours for me?"

"It's just 'Giles-San', I'm afraid, but Yoshi is my friend, and very few can say that. Don't be nervous Dawn, he is extremely civilized. I'll wave you over when it's time."

Giles greeted his friend formally, exchanging bows and honorifics. Yoshi then grinned, and extended his hand to clasp Giles'.

"Welcome back, Ripper," he said, "I hope you brought some decent scotch, I'm sick to death of Suntory."

"Never fear, Yoshi," Giles assured him.

"So, this is the young warrior for whom we forged the first scythe?" he asked, indicating the waiting Dawn with an inclination of his head.

"Yes," answered Buffy, "my sister, Dawn."

"An auspicious name," he replied as his gaze shifted to Faith. Yoshi's keen senses caught the look that Faith gave the subject under discussion.

"Shishi-San, your eyes do not look upon a sister, do they?" he asked.

"No, Yoshi-San, they look upon the owner of my heart," Faith confirmed. Yoshi smiled hugely, and clapped his hands sharply.

"I thank all ancestors for bringing light to my Dark Lion," he said warmly, "it will make you stronger."

"Yes, Yoshi my brother, it has," Faith assured him.

"And it was also she who brought you here on the wind?" Yoshi asked.

"It was," Willow answered, "she is _Gugen_."

Yoshi's eyes widened at that, for he knew well the significance of an incarnation of magic.

"Then perhaps she is a worthy guardian for the heart of my sister the Lion," he admitted. "But you understand that I must test this, do you not?"

"Yes, Yoshi," Faith told him confidently, "Dawn will prove worthy of more than me."

"Sumizome Shishi," Yoshi said gravely, "some day you must accept this thing. There is no-one more than you, and precious few your equal. Now let me meet this woman who holds your heart."

Giles beckoned to Dawn.

Dawn approached with every appearance of calm, but inside she was trembling. She faced Yoshi and bowed, saying, "I am honored to meet you, Yoshi-Sama."

"As am I you, Dawn-San, for the sake of your sister and the Lion who is my sister, and I honor your magic, as Sakurabana has told me that you are Gugen. But you carry a weapon of my forging, and you all seek my help in its retempering by magic. I must deem you worthy of all of this, will you be tested?"

"I will, Yoshi-Sama," Dawn agreed.

"Then tomorrow will be the time for that," Yoshi declared, "today I shall consult with Sakurabana on what is to be done, and I shall rejoice in the return of my friends, and in my meeting with you, the keeper of the Lion's heart."

Yoshi thrust open the gate, and led them into his home.

"It's beautiful…" Dawn said in awe.

"It really is," Faith agreed. "This is a place of harmony, perfect balance. Only alone with you do I experience the peace that I find here."

Within the enclosure were houses of traditional construction, light, airy places, broken up by walls of rice paper.

"There are no students here now," Yoshi told them, "and no servants but the kitchen staff. My cooking is no good," he admitted with a smile. "Giles-San, I beg you to stay in my home, so that we may better enjoy the excellence of your whiskey. My Lion, for you and your Dawn I have a house set apart for your privacy. I hope that this meets with your approval," he said with a shallow bow.

"Thank you, Yoshi," said Faith.

"I have other houses available for you, Buffy-San and Willow-San," Yoshi told them. Willow took Buffy by the hand,

"One will do just fine, Yoshi-Sama," Willow told him.

"Aaahhhh," said Yoshi as he took her meaning. "Congratulations, your love honors my home."

Yoshi showed them to their quarters, and they all settled in.

"This house is like something from a fairy tale," Dawn said in wonder as she stepped into the courtyard. There was a small grove of cherry trees blooming there.

"Yeah, it is," Faith agreed, "but don't be fooled. This is a place where the deadliest art in the world is taught, and whatever test you are put to will be very real."

"I can handle it," Dawn promised as she wrapped her arms around Faith, "just so long as _you_ are real."

"It's good to be here again," Buffy sighed as she sat in the courtyard of the house that she and Willow shared. "This place is so peaceful, for all its deadly purpose."

"The two aren't exclusive," Willow told her. "I wish the girls could all come here, it would be good for them."

"A lot of them wouldn't understand, but while we are here I'll talk with Yoshi about sending a select few. Amanda, for sure, maybe Karen if she works out like I think she will, and Rona. I kind of wish Dawnie would come here."

"Dawn won't leave Faith. She finds her peace in Faith's love," Willow assured her.

"Like us?" Buffy said wryly.

"How about if tonight I cuddle you like a baby and let you sleep?" Willow asked with a smile.

"Just as long as you wake me with a new number," Buffy replied, "have fun explaining all this to Yoshi. Maybe you ought not to mention where the blood comes from, though." Willow shrugged.

"Yoshi will know anyway, he's a powerful sorcerer."

"What does this magic you bring accomplish, Sakurabana?" Yoshi asked Willow.

"It will imbue the scythe with the power of their love, and their own powers, making it stronger. If all goes well it will never break, never dull, and always cut true. It will in a sense live, and it will seek to protect Dawn as the original does for the Slayers. It depends on the depth of their love for one another. Love is founded on trust, and the ultimate trust is faith, the belief that is beyond proof." Willow explained.

"This is very great magic;" Yoshi said gravely, "this blood has much power."

"It is, and it does," agreed Willow, "but the power of their love is greater still." _"I hope,"_ she added in her mind. Yoshi nodded.

"How will you know if the magic is successful?" he asked.

"There will be a flash of light when it is done. I will have some idea of the true power of it by the brightness of the flash, but it will be for you to determine what the real effect on the scythe is."

"It is intended to give the properties of the original, yes?"

"It is, it will only work with Dawn or Faith handling it though, it is their love for each other that makes this possible," Willow explained.

"This Dawn," Yoshi asked candidly, "do you think her worthy of all this?"

"I do," Willow told him. Of that she had no doubt at all.

"This magic you will do," Yoshi asked her, "would it be possible to perform it a second time?"

"That would depend," Willow asked him with a grin, "what do you have in mind?"

Yoshi uncovered something on a bench, and Willow gasped in wonder.

"How are you faring in your house of _yuufu_, Giles,?" asked Yoshi late that evening as he relished the Caol Ila that Giles had brought.

"It is the greatest joy of my life, my good friend," Giles admitted. "They are simply extraordinary, all of them. And now with Faith and Dawn together, along with Buffy and Willow… I am content. Were I to die tomorrow I would smile at the passing."

"May such joy be long delayed, Ripper," toasted Yoshi. "This is _very_ good scotch."

"Indeed it is, and it is the extravagant gift of one of the Slayers, who, I dare to think, rather fancies me," Giles told him.

"Tell me of her, my friend," Yoshi encouraged.

"Well, of course she is far too young for me, though not a child by any means. Twenty-three or so. She has the loveliest skin, perfectly smooth, and a beautiful shade of dark caramel. She has the most _outrageous_ dreadlocks that you can imagine, and of course since she is a Slayer, her body is magnificent. Also," Giles admitted as he drained his glass and poured another, "she likes my music."

"Giles-San," said Yoshi gravely.

"Yes?"

"You are done for, my friend."

"You may be right, Yoshi. But who am I to spurn such a gift?" He raised his glass to Yoshi and then drained it. "Frankly, I find myself sorely tired of worrying about the approval of others. Rona is a Slayer, an adult, and her choices are hers to make. And … Yoshi, my good friend…"

"Yes, Ripper?"

"Her eyes… her eyes are like molten chocolate, flecked with gold," Giles whispered.

"Completely done for," Yoshi repeated solemnly, but with a twinkle in his eye.

"I daresay I am," Giles agreed. "Still, a man could have a worse fate."

"Most of them do, Ripper," Yoshi said as he raised his glass. "Now then," he continued as he handed Giles a guitar, "I believe that we were working on "You've Lost that Lovin' Feeling", when last we were together, hai?"

"Willow my love?" murmured Buffy sleepily.

"Umm-hmmm?" Willow purred in response.

"Was one of the Righteous Brothers Japanese?"

A/N: "yuufu" - heroine or powerful woman


	33. Chapter 33

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 33

"_Was one of the 'Righteous Brothers' Japanese?"_

Breakfast was an eclectic mix of traditional Japanese fare and American staples. There was plenty of all of it, as calories were simply incinerated at this place.

"Yoshi-Sama…" Buffy began after breakfast.

"Please," he broke in, "the formal greetings are done, and no students are here, Yoshi will serve, Buffy." Buffy smiled in appreciation.

"There are some of my Slayers that I think are worthy of your teachings. May they come?"

"Anyone you and Faith deem worthy will be welcome," Yoshi replied. "I would be honored to teach them. Faith did defeat me, after all."

"How did that happen, anyway? I mean, I've fought Faith. _Really_ fought Faith. And she was tough, no doubt, but you beat me easily. And Faith never did, not really," Buffy asked him.

"She never desired to defeat you, Go-ruden Hyou, for she has always loved you," Yoshi told her. "Your sister is fortunate indeed, and I acknowledge her power, but if she is to prove worthy of Faith… she must demonstrate this to me. I will not allow my feelings for you and Shishi to influence me. Faith is my sister, and my conqueror. I will require much to give my blessing to this, though I can plainly see how Shishi cares for her."

"I understand, Yoshi," Buffy told him. "I cannot allow Dawn to die in this test, but I acknowledge that my interference would cause you to withhold your sanction. She must prove herself."

"Hai. But believe me when I say that I wish her well. She makes my sister's heart sing. Now tell me of this Slayer who has ensnared Giles."

"Get out!" exclaimed Buffy. "He admitted it?"

"Once the Caol Ila was gone, he referred to her as 'A Nubian Goddess'. Giles is done for; he's just working up the courage to tell her."

"They should have babies," Buffy said in awe, "those would be _some_ babies."

"You must not reveal that I have told you," Yoshi cautioned, "and do not tease him about this."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Buffy assured him. _"Not while we're here, anyway."_

"Why don't you come with me to the courtyard, Dawnie?" Faith asked her. "We'll do some Tai-Chi to center your energy."

The pair of them went through the graceful motions together beneath the cherry trees, and Dawn felt her resolve harden, and her spirit strengthen. And she felt her desire for Faith sharpen to an almost painful degree.

"_It will be soon,"_ she thought, "_I can feel it. But I can't think about it now, I have to pass this test first."_

Dawn's movements increased in grace as she yielded to the stream that flowed through all things.

"_She is so fuckin' beautiful,"_ Faith thought in wonder, _"and she's mine. Life doesn't suck after all…"_

"Buffy, are you sure this is wise?" Giles asked her. "Yoshi will not compromise because Dawn is your sister. This test will be real, and it will be perilous."

"I know that, Giles. But I cannot deny Dawn this chance. I mean, I _cannot_, it's not up to me. Not any longer. Dawn is a woman, and her choices are her own to make, whether I like it or not."

"I suppose so," Giles admitted. "We've come a long way together, Buffy, you and I, haven't we?"

"We sure have, and I couldn't have made it without you. I even forgive you for screwing Mom on a cop car."

Giles blushed fiercely.

"Yes. Well you see… that is… Ethan… Band Candy…"

"Relax," Buffy told him, "damn some candy, Mom was hot. You ain't so bad yourself, and that is _NOT_ a come-on. But I'm glad she had that with you, she deserved some love. Even if it was sort of the tawdry kind."

"Quite," Giles muttered, still mortified.

"Dawn will do just fine. And if she gets into trouble Faith and I will handle it, neither of us will let her come to serious harm."

"Failing the test would do her serious harm, Buffy," Giles told her. "She is indeed a woman, but she is young still, and a part of her does not yet believe that she is worthy of Faith. Should she fail, I'm not sure that she will be able to accept Faith's love. Not without reservation."

"Shit," said Buffy as the truth of his words sunk in.

"Is there anything you can tell me about this test, Faith?" Dawn asked her as they wound down their exercises.

"Not a lot to tell," Faith answered, "I expect that it will be the same as with Buffy and me. You fight a demon."

"Any particular type?"

'I had a Fyarl, Buffy got a Suparvo. I guess it's whatever is available, I saw all kinds when I was training here," Faith told her.

"Did you really beat Yoshi-Sama?" Dawn asked.

"Yes," Faith confirmed. "But it was unarmed combat. I would rather jump into a log chipper than face Yoshi with a sword in his hands.

"Do you think I'll have to fight Yoshi?" Dawn asked.

"You _won't_ fight Yoshi," Faith said emphatically.

A bell sounded.

"Time to go, baby," Faith told Dawn. She kissed her full on the lips, and Dawn's heart raced. "For luck," Faith told her, "and because I love you so. Now get your scythe put your game face on."

"This is like something from a Chuck Norris movie," Dawn said as she got her first sight of what could only be called an arena.

"Chuck's been here," Faith told her, "he's good, but I kicked his ass. I'll take you to the room where you wait. I'd like to stay with you, but I can't, tradition is big here. Work on centering your energy and clearing your mind, you've known demons your whole life, this is no different. Fight to train, train to fight, fight to win; there ain't no other way, Slayer. Got it?"

"Got it," Dawn assured her. _"My baby kicked Chuck Norris's ass…"_

"Then come on." Faith led her to a small room that contained only a table with a pitcher of water and a cup, and a mat on the floor. "When you hear that bell again, go through that archway we saw at the end of the hall. Once you're in there, Yoshi will release the demon. Get centered and wait, and don't think about time, that's part of the test and you might be in here a while. I love you, and I believe in you. You'll do great." With a last look into Dawn's eyes, Faith left the room.

Dawn seated herself on the mat, and allowed the stream to enter and pass on.

Faith joined Buffy, Willow, and Giles in the viewing area. Across the arena floor they could see a massive figure pacing restlessly behind a gate.

"A _Polgara demon_?" Giles said in wonder. "Yoshi is laying it on a bit thick, isn't he?"

"He's serious all right," Buffy said, "but I think this is actually good. Dawn knows Polgaras."

"But she seems so slight, Dawn does," protested Giles, "and she's not a Slayer, after all."

"Right now she is," Faith told him, "and let's stop with the negative vibes, okay?"

"Quite," Giles muttered.

Faith and Buffy exchanged looks; they both knew what they would do if things turned ugly, and the Scythe was propped up between them.

Willow's eyes subtly darkened, she had her own plan in place.

"I should not have had so much Caol Ila," groaned Giles as he rubbed his temples.

"It is time," Yoshi said as he appeared beside them. He pulled a lanyard and a bell rang.

In a moment, Dawn stepped into the arena.

Yoshi then pulled a lever, and the Polgara rushed at Dawn, skewers extended and blood in its eye.

Dawn was not Faith, and Dawn did not attack with blinding speed and overwhelming force.

Dawn was not Buffy, and she did not attack in a slashing fashion, relying on quickness and surprise.

Dawn was Dawn, and Dawn _danced_ with the demon…

A graceful Paso Doble of death.

The demon lunged, and Dawn slid aside.

It struck out, and Dawn fell back.

It thrust its skewers at her, and she bent away.

It reached for her, and she was not there.

"God in heaven…" whispered Giles.

There was a terrible fascination at work amongst the witnesses as they watched. Faith felt her heart swell with pride as her student, her heart, showed just how much she had learned. Buffy watched in awe, and came at last to the full realization that her baby sister was indeed a powerful woman in her own right. Willow felt the flow of energy that passed through Dawn as she fought, she was using no magic other than that of her own body, but she was nonetheless a part of everything.

Yoshi watched; his face impassive.

The demon howled in rage, and launched itself at her, but Dawn slid past.

And always there was the whisper of the scythe, and the raining of dark blood onto the sand of the arena floor where so much blood had been spilled through the years.

The dance continued, and the hissing of the scythe was now accompanied by the gasps of the demon, and then Dawn was behind it and the blade bit deeply into its neck and the dance was done.

No one spoke as Dawn pulled her weapon free and stood facing them all over her fallen foe.

Yoshi leaped lightly into the arena, and walked over to Dawn, his face a blank mask. He stared into her eyes in silence, and she met his gaze and replied in kind.

Yoshi-Sama extended his hand in silent demand, and Dawn placed the scythe in it. From inside his gi, Yoshi produced a cloth and proceeded to wipe the weapon clean as he examined it closely. He held it cradled on his open palms, and he raised his eyes once more to Dawn's.

"It brings me great honor for you to wield my creation," he said as he bowed deeply and held the scythe out to her, _"Kamisori Kaze–San."_ His words were clearly audible to the rapt onlookers, and the women turned to Giles for translation.

"_Razor Wind,"_ he breathed.


	34. Chapter 34

Be of good cheer, only two chapters after this one! My thanks to those who have supported this tale.

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 34

"_Razor Wind," he breathed_

"You fought well, Kamisori-San," Yoshi told her.

"I have a good teacher," Dawn explained as she looked over Yoshi's shoulder to where Faith was smiling at her.

"Hai," agreed Yoshi, "and now I must dispose of this hapless demon. Perhaps I should have kept a few students here after all."

"I can handle that, if you like, Yoshi–Sama," Dawn offered.

"Ahhh, I would like to see your magic, Gugen."

Dawn waved to get Willow's attention and then pointed to the demon and made a flicking motion with her hand, asking permission from her instructor. Willow nodded, and Yoshi viewed the exchange with satisfaction.

Dawn drew a deep breath and allowed the energy to flow into her, her eyes flared, and the demon was gone. Yoshi bowed deeply to her.

"I could feel the magic welcoming you, you are truly Gugen, and you are worthy of my sister the Lion. Today we shall also see Sakurabana's magic when we temper your scythe. Let us go."

Dawn and Yoshi walked together up the incline that led out of the arena, and found the others waiting for them.

"You have a worthy match, Sumizome Shishi–San. My happiness for you is without limit."

"Mine too," Faith told him, "you did good, kid."

"Thanks coach."

"I'm proud of you Dawnie," Buffy said, "you didn't suck."

"Okay on the clean-up too," Willow granted.

"Oh will all of you just please _stop!_" Giles moaned. "Dawn, you were bloody marvelous, and these three comedians know it."

"That's what we said," Buffy insisted.

"How long do you need to prepare, Sakurabana?" Yoshi asked.

"A couple of hours should do it, but Dawn should rest for a while first, she'll need to be fresh for the spell."

"I feel great!" Dawn offered.

"Of course you do, you're still jazzed from the fight," Faith told her, "but you'll come down pretty soon. That was a tough battle, no matter how easy you made it look, and I bet that bit of ass-kickery with the magics took a little out of you too."

"She's right Dawn, you handled the sending perfectly, but even for you that's not a little thing. And the scythe spell may be pretty draining," Willow cautioned.

"In any event, lunch is waiting for us," Yoshi announced, and they went together to where the meal was set out for them.

The fare was traditional, and excellent, and by the meal's end Dawn was aware that Faith and Willow had been correct.

"Kamisori-San, please allow me to take your weapon with me now, I go to prepare my forge," Yoshi requested. Dawn stood and handed it to him in the same manner that he had given it to her in the arena, and Yoshi smiled at the courtesy. "A worthy match indeed, Shishi," he told Faith, who was grinning fit to burst.

"Come on, my Avatar," Faith said to Dawn, "let's get you rested up for the big event."

"Ripper, would you care to assist me?" Yoshi asked.

"I'd be delighted," Giles replied and they left together, leaving Buffy and Willow alone beneath the tree where lunch had been served.

"Dawn has come a long way," Buffy said slowly. "Seems like just last week she was shoplifting and crying about how nobody wanted to be with her. Now look at her, she has a battle name given her by the greatest Ninjutsu Master in the world, and her partner is the only person ever to defeat him. She doesn't need me anymore."

"Bitch, please!" Willow scoffed. "You're just being maudlin, shake it off. You know Dawn will always need you."

"I guess, but it's not the same."

"No it isn't" Willow said as she laid her head in Buffy's lap, "it's better." Buffy sat in silence for a while, absently playing with Willow's hair, and slowly a smile spread across her face.

"It really is…" she said to the air.

As soon as Faith and Dawn were inside their house, Faith threw her arms around Dawn and kissed her extravagantly. "Baby, you were _wonderful!_ You blew Yoshi away, seriously." Dawn melted against her, pressing her face into Faith's hair.

"Thank you, I did it for you, everything is for you. And you were right, I really need to rest."

Her eyes shining, Faith lifted Dawn in her arms and carried her to their room, where she held her and stroked her hair until she too fell asleep. _"I gotta cut this crying shit out,"_ was almost the last thought that she had before she drifted off.

"Couldn't you use an electric blower for the forge, Yoshi?" Giles asked as he pumped the bellows.

"This gives students something to do," Yoshi countered, "and those things are too loud."

"Louder than my breathing?"

"Perhaps not so loud as that," Admitted Yoshi, "the sweat will help last night's excesses to wash away. You will feel better soon. More air, please."

The air around Willow shimmered as she sat quietly in the courtyard, and Buffy watched raptly. She knew that the magic Willow would perform soon was of the same nature as that that had released the potentials and allowed them to prevail against the First, the same as that used by those women long ago that had created the Scythe.

She had spoken of that with Giles.

"_The plain fact," he had told her, 'is that the only beings ever to have power rivaling Willow's reputedly reside on Mt. Olympus. And unless I'm much mistaken, in the fullness of time Willow will sit at the head of that table."_

"She's mine now, though," Buffy said aloud, "she's mine."

When Faith and Dawn awakened they found two packages outside their door, along with a note from Yoshi.

"Please do me the honor of accepting these; they are fitting garments for the magic."

They were kimonos of exquisite silk; Faith's was the color of blood, with a design of golden bamboo. Dawn's was a deep blue, with a similar design in silver. They dressed and then left for the forge, where Giles and Yoshi were waiting.

"You are absolutely beautiful, girls," said Giles sincerely, and he received smiles of thanks for the compliment.

"Hai," agreed Yoshi. "You should stand over here behind me," he told them, Willow-San will be on the other side of the quench tank with Buffy-San. I will be certain that the blade is at the correct temperature, and then Sakurabana will cast the spell. Shishi and Kamisori, you must then take up the scythe together and immerse it in the tank. Sakurabana tells me that it is important that both of you are holding it, and that your hands are touching. The stake will be quite warm, but will not burn you."

"We understand, Yoshi-san," Faith told him.

Everyone felt the hairs on their arms stirring, and then Sakurabana Tejina entered the smithy. She was dressed in white, and her hair matched it. But her eyes were glittering windows into a world not even Dawn understood. She was carrying a vial of dark liquid.

She took her place behind the tank, and then she smiled, and they recognized Willow.

"Love the look, Will," said Faith.

"Personally, I think it's a little over the top, but it goes with the territory. Everyone know what to do?"

"Yoshi-Sama filled us in," Dawn said, "Faith and I take up the scythe together, and our hands have to be touching, then we immerse it in the tank."

"That's it; when the temperature is right I'll do the incantation, then you dunk the blade, and then we'll see."

"It'll work fine," Faith said, "I got faith in you, Red – uh – Whitey?"

"Thanks, anybody have any questions?"

"What about me?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, sorry sweetie, you stand behind me with your hands on my waist so that I can draw on your strength, and your love for Dawn. Think about your love for both of them. You two think about each other. Anything else?"

That was it for the questions, but if anyone had looked closely, they would have noticed that Dawn was chewing on her bottom lip.

"_Dawnie, the spell will also fail if you don't love iher/i enough, and I'm not sure Faith could handle that."_

"_But I do love her. I do,"_ Dawn told herself.

"Let's make some magic then, ready when you are, Yoshi," said Willow.

Yoshi pulled the scythe from its bed of coals and ashes and examined the dull glow. "More air please, Giles-San, slow and steady." Giles worked the bellows.

"_She said that there would be a flash of light if it worked,"_ Dawn thought. _"I love her; I love her with all that I am…"_

Faith was serene.

Yoshi moved the scythe to a hotter spot in the coals.

"_God, I hope this works,"_ Buffy thought.

"_Please…"_ prayed Giles.

"It is time, Sakurabana," announced Yoshi.

Willow removed the stopper from the vial, and held her hands over the tank. For a moment she was still and silent, and then her hair began to stir, and then she spoke, and as she spoke she slowly poured the blood into the tank.

"_Blood of the womb, imbue this weapon with the powers of these two women from whence you flowed._

_Bind this might to the steel by the power of their Love._

_Love begat Trust._

_Trust begat Belief._

_Now, from this Love, and this Trust, and this Belief;_

_Comes the Dawning of Faith."_

"Do it," Willow commanded.

Yoshi moved aside, and Faith and Dawn grasped the scythe together.

"_I do love her, I do I –"_

They plunged the blade into the tank, and the glowing metal set the surface afire.

"_Come on…"_ urged Willow as she waited for the flash.


	35. Chapter 35

One more after this, I thank you for your kind attention.

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 35

"_Come on…" urged Willow as she waited for the flash._

As her heart began to crumble, Dawn turned to look at Faith.

And when their eyes met a star exploded in the forge.

"Told you so," Faith said as her lips found Dawn's.

"Holy shit…" said Buffy in wonder as she blinked her eyes. "Will, you're _good!_"

"I am," agreed Willow, "but most of that was from them."

The bright spot in everyone's vision faded away slowly, and Yoshi gestured for Faith and Dawn to remove the scythe. He handed them a cloth and together they wiped it clean.

"Do you feel it too?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, it's a lot like the feeling I get from the Slayer's Scythe, but more intimate," Faith answered.

"So," Yoshi said briskly, "it is time to see what this magic has wrought." He went to a cabinet on the wall and removed a bar of metal which he inserted into a hole in an anvil.

"Kamisori Kaze, please cut this," he asked. Dawn took her scythe and walked over to the anvil, there was a sizzling hiss as the air was split; a sharp, ringing, crack, and the bar trembled for an instant before falling in two.

"May I?" asked Yoshi as he held out his hands, and Dawn laid the scythe in them. Yoshi examined it minutely, carefully touching the edge with a finger. A line of red appeared on his flesh, and he grinned broadly.

"Now, Kamisori Kaze-San, you have a weapon truly worthy of your love. It is as Sakurabana said, this blade will never break, never dull, and will always cut true."

"Neat!" exclaimed Dawn.

"Hai, neat," agreed Yoshi. "Shishi-San, would you do me a favor and bring me the thing that is under that cloth on my bench?"

"Sure," said Faith, and she went and pulled the cloth aside. "God… Yoshi, this is the most beautiful weapon I've ever seen!" she exclaimed.

"I am pleased that you think so, Shishi, as it is for you," he said. Faith turned around slowly, her eyes riveted to the thing in her hands. It was a scythe, and very near to Dawn's in form, though heavier. It was so black that it appeared that light fled from it, except for the edge, which glinted like a diamond, and etched on the blade was a rampant lion.

"Shall we bring the sun inside once more, Sakurabana?"

"Heat it up, I'm on a roll," Willow told him.

"I will need an hour or so to get it to temperature," Yoshi told her.

"More of the bellows then, I presume?" asked Giles.

"Take a break G," Faith told him as she handed her scythe to Yoshi. "I'll work the bellows 'till it gets ready."

Dawn took Willow aside, and hugged her. "I was scared, Willow, I was scared I would let her down, but then she looked at me and…"

"I know, but you never have to be unsure about that again."

"I think it's time to quit being unsure about everything," Dawn told her.

"So do I sweetie, so do I," Willow agreed.

"Willow?" asked Buffy as she approached them.

"Yes?"

"Can you keep the look for a little while after we're done here?"

"Sure baby, anything you want," Willow answered with a grin.

"I'll be back shortly," Giles said as he excused himself. He went to his room and retrieved something from his luggage, and then he sat for a time lost in thought.

"Yoshi, I can't thank you enough for this, it's beautiful," Faith told him as she worked the bellows.

"No thanks are necessary, but you are welcome. It is a joy to me to give you this, and now with this magic… I think that for you this will be even better than the original one. It will love you more. Kamisori Kaze has great love for you, my sister," he told her.

"Yes she does," agreed Faith, wonder plain in her voice. _"I think it's time for a gift of my own. To her,"_ she thought.

"Damn, I'm getting soot on my kimono."

"It is honorable soot, Shishi," said Yoshi, "and you will find fresh clothing awaiting you both at home. A time of great joy requires proper dress."

"You say so, Yoshi," replied Faith as she worked the bellows.

"Rupert," Giles said to himself, "it is time to play or get off the stage, old man." He stood and walked back to the forge.

"Willow, Dawn," said Giles as he entered the smithy, "might I have a word with you?"

"Of course," Willow answered, and Buffy moved away to watch the heating of the Lion scythe.

"I wouldn't compromise this for the world," Giles began, "but I wonder if after you enchant Faith's new scythe whether the two of you could send me home?"

"Okay by me, I'm good for it," Dawn assured him, "what's up?"

"There is something I have to do, or attempt to do. Or test. Damnit. I have been persuaded by recent events that it is folly to wait any longer. I may be entirely mistaken, but if I am right…"

"It's Rona, isn't it?" Willow asked gently.

"As ludicrous as that might sound, yes," Giles sighed.

"Giles," Willow assured him, "it's not ludicrous at all. suppose she's in love with you?"

"Indeed, but, I'm so much _older_ then she."

"Rona doesn't care," Dawn told him, "you had her from the first verse."

"That may be, but that was the power of the music, not anything to do with me. It's the music she is enchanted with, not the singer."

"Giles, it's not the music," Willow said, "it's your soul that she loves. The music just let her see it, that's all. Give Rona some credit, I know she can appear frivolous, but she has a deep soul. And you did say that you would abandon fear, didn't you?"

"So I did, but that doesn't mean that she loves me, does it?" Giles countered.

"No it doesn't," Willow agreed, "but isn't it worth the risk to find out?"

"I don't think I can stand it any longer not to know. I am ashamed to admit it, but she haunts my thoughts and dreams."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Giles," Dawn promised him, "it's a beautiful thing."

"I suppose it is, but still, I am so much older; what can I offer her?"

"Love," answered Willow, "and there is nothing more than that. I can't promise you that things will be perfect between you, I can't see that," Willow told him, "but I can see that there is time for you to have a rich life with her."

"You can read the future?" Giles asked.

"I could, perhaps" admitted Willow, "but I'm not going to try, the future is nebulous. I can however see the brightness of your life energy. Barring a catastrophe, which could happen to any of us, you will live long enough to see your children grown, if you were to have any. Do you need more than that?"

"No," Giles whispered, "but I still worry about taxing Dawn after today's events for my own selfish reasons."

"Please," Dawn replied, "I'm an Avatar, remember?"

"And I am in Goddess mode," Willow told him, "I can give Dawn power enough to send you anywhere at all and never miss it. Dawn has the skill to deliver you precisely to your destination; I have the power to do so and not notice the loss. And we both love you enough to demand that you allow us to do this. Got it?"

"Indeed," Giles said as his eyes ran over, "the two of you are blessings to my life. I don't deserve you."

"Maybe not," Dawn answered, "perhaps none of us deserve the love we are given," she looked at Faith laboring over the bellows. "But only the worst sort of fool turns away from love that is offered."

"Well put, Dawn. Well put indeed," Giles replied.

"Ripper," Yoshi called, "the time is approaching. I need you on the bellows, please."

"Delighted," Giles said as he hurried over. "Congratulations, Faith, "he whispered to her, "you deserve her, never doubt that." Faith kissed him and hugged him fiercely.

"My word…" Giles gasped. "I… thank you, Faith."

"Ready, baby?" Faith asked Dawn as they took their positions.

"Yes." Dawn answered as she looked deep into Faith's eyes.

"_Me too, love."_ Faith thought in answer.

"It is nearly time," Yoshi announced.

Giles reached into his pocket and then donned a pair of Ray-Bans.

"Good work on the bellows, Roy Orbison-San," Yoshi complimented him.

"Smartass Ninja, you're just pissed you didn't think of it…"

"Hai," admitted Yoshi, "but your Goddess will like the look."

"You aren't going to let me forget that, are you Yoshi?" Giles asked as he pumped the bellows.

"I never will, but you must bring her here, Rupert my great friend. I must meet this Goddess who has stolen your heart."

"If she'll have me Yoshi, I shall."

"Slow and steady, Ripper, we are close…"

"…the Dawning of Faith," intoned Willow.

The star bloomed instantly this time.

"Sumizome…" invited Yoshi, once sight had returned.

The Lion scythe cut the air with a hiss like bacon dropped onto a hot skillet, and the steel bar vanished into a neat pile of disks that looked like checkers.

"Damn…" breathed Dawn in awe.

"Baby girl," Faith assured her, "I'm a Slayer for a reason…"

"Yes you are," said Dawn bluntly. Faith felt a shiver run up her spine.

"Marvelous!" said Giles, "Willow?"

"Dawnie, let's send Giles home," Willow told her.

"Right," Dawn answered, "best of luck Giles."

"Thank you, perhaps I should arrive outside?"

"Send him to where you sent the Lincoln," Willow suggested as Dawn took her hands.

"Dawn transferred the Linc-?" Giles began, and then he was gone.


	36. Chapter 36

This concludes this story, thank you for reading. Author's note after the text.

The Dawning of Faith

Chapter 36

"_Dawn transferred the Linc-?" Giles began, and then he was gone._

"Good luck, Ripper-San," Yoshi said.

"Is this gonna work out?" Buffy asked Willow.

"Up to them now," Willow answered.

"I must put the forge to bed, my friends," Yoshi told them. "I thank you for allowing me to be a part of this. Shishi, Kamisori, please accept my congratulations, and know that my house is yours at any time that you care to come. Sakurabana, it was my great honor to assist you in this. In time, we shall ensure that all of the Slayers have a weapon worthy of them. I beg you all now to go and reflect on this day. You will never see its like again."

Yoshi bowed deeply to the four women, and they departed.

"I have a sudden urge for advanced mathematics," Buffy confessed to Willow.

"Good, and call me Goddess, bitch!" Willow demanded as she wrapped Buffy in her power.

"Phew, Buff's gonna get it tonight," Faith said.

"Looks like," Dawn agreed as they walked to their house. "You first," Dawn told Faith as they entered, "you did the work. Here's your package from Yoshi." Dawn handed Faith a paper wrapped bundle.

"Thanks love, I won't be long," Faith promised her.

"_Please don't be,"_ Dawn prayed.

"Your turn!" called Faith soon after, and Dawn took her bundle into the bath. "I'll meet you in the courtyard," Faith called through the door.

Dawn's breathing grew rather labored as she bathed and thought of Faith.

"GODDESS!" cried Buffy as her back arched strongly, her fingers buried in the white hair of the head between her thighs.

"Yes I am," Willow purred as she slid up Buffy's torso, her face shining. "Now worship me…"

Buffy did.

Giles arrived in front of the house as lightly as a feather.

"Astonishing," he murmured as he adjusted to the transfer. He took out his key and entered the house.

"Hello, Fluffy," he greeted the German Shepherd that stood waiting in the hallway. "Is everything all right here?"

Fluffy licked Giles' hand, and resumed his patrol of the house. The Slayers had named him. Giles privately thought that it was a bit of a twee name for a 115 lb Shepherd, but Fluffy responded to it eagerly, and there was no doubt that he was more effective than any alarm system.

Having passed muster, Giles headed for his study. He entered, and his heart stopped.

There on the couch, her head pillowed on his jacket, was Rona.

Slayer that she was, she snapped awake at the slight noise of his entry, and then her mouth fell open in confusion.

"Giles, I- I'm sorry! I- I – I didn't expect you back so soon. How did things go?" she stammered.

"Rona," Giles asked gently, "why on earth are you sleeping on my couch, with my jacket for a pillow?"

Rona drew a deep breath, and took a leap. "Because it's your couch, and the jacket smells like you."

Giles drew a deep breath of his own, and replied, "Would you by any chance be interested in exploring a relationship together, Rona? I mean, I don't like to presume, but…"

Rona sprang from the couch and crushed her lips to his.

"_Being done for,"_ Giles thought as he took her in his arms and returned the kiss, _"is very much nicer than it sounds…"_

Dawn entered the courtyard, and her heart leapt into her throat as she saw Faith standing there. The Kimono Yoshi had her given was obviously the result of much labor. It was silk as white as sugar, and worked into the fabric was a raging black lion that wrapped all around her.

"It's beautiful," Dawn whispered, "you're beautiful…"

Dawn's kimono was pure white, unadorned, a blank page as Dawn had been in some respects when she arrived at the compound. Dawn took a moment to look at Faith standing beneath the Cherry trees with the moon casting a soft glow on her.

"Come here," Faith said huskily, and Dawn complied.

Faith took Dawn in her arms, and kissed her in the soft light of the moon.

"I'm ready now," Faith whispered into Dawn's ear.

"So am I," Dawn breathed against Faith's neck.

"I'm a little nervous…" Faith confessed.

"I'm not," Dawn promised as she loosed the ties on the silk covering Faith and laid it carefully on the bench.

"I – I'm not sure what to do," stammered Faith as she watched Dawn shed her own kimono, place it beside Faith's, and then stand naked before her.

"I am," assured Dawn, "I just want to feel your skin on mine. After that, we'll figure it out as we go along."

_The Wind embraced the Lion in the moonlight of the courtyard, and in time, to the accompaniment of soft noises of discovery and delight, the Avatar floated with the Slayer among the Cherry Blossoms, as the stars shone on them both in joy. _

A/N: Thank you for coming along. There is a completed sequel to this story that I am undecided whether to post here or not. It does contain a little fairly explicit activity that my reading of the rules says is not allowed here, though I have seen such material on the site. If anyone is interested in reading it, PM me and I will send you a link to it.

I do really appreciate those who have taken the time to review, this was my first time posting here. It was an interesting experience.


End file.
